The Hyena Lion
by RyanSquad
Summary: Kion gets lost as a very young cub and ends up in the Outlands. In some fate of luck, good hyenas decide to raised him in the way of the Circle of Life, neither knowing where he really is from. Kion grows up in the Outlands, not knowing his real family, but still is pure to those around him. What happen when three certain cubs get lost and separated in the Outlands one day?
1. The Hyena Lion

**I have always been a big Kion x Zuri fan so ****this story will be about their romance and Kion's place as an lion that live with peaceful hyenas.**

**The ending of the third season somehow disappointed me and ****I kind of was not happy about the outcome. It wasn't because of the ship, it was because how rush Kion x Rani was.**

**Before I can just do stories with Kion sticking around with Rani,**** I remember. I'm an AU guy. I don't have to stick with anything I don't want to stick with. Plus, in this, Kion ****is an Hyena Prince and respected and raised by Madoa and Jasiri.**

**So if you guys don't like the Kion x Zuri ship then I'm sorry and you can turn away if you want to. I ain't going to try and lure people in, but for those who are going to give it a chance or you do ship them then let's continue.**

**In these stories, I'm going to try and do set ups due to talk about a location.**

Many have heard about the legends of Pride Rock from across the landscape of africa. It was said to be the location where peace restores and animals have one rule and that is to respect the Circle of Life and the animals there.

However, unfortunately some animals just can't respect the Circle of Life and it rules and will do anything to bring it and the entire Pride Lands and any other place for food down.

Betrayal runs in every corner. This was proved when the brown-coated former King, tyrant and an outright monster known as Scar betrayed his golden brother who was the King of Pride Rock then, Mufasa, just for some silly power. Now, he is dead, having died from the golden lion and son of the former king. Despite him being long past dead and defeated now unfortunately his legacy carries on, with supporters thinking he should be king.

The leader and factors of these supporters are leaded by a craze lioness name Zira. Secretly, she been plotting to overthrow the King of the Pride Lands and returned Scar's power to the throne. With the throne, she can watched as Scar's heir, Kovu, come to power.

Zira wants to train Kovu just right to believe and follow Scar completely. She had some failures in the past and wasn't determined to fail again. All beside Kovu who was the only successor to were failures. She had try many times and finally gotten a perfect cub by a different male and Rogue who claimed to be an old friend of Scar and thus was the birth of Kovu.

In the other part of the Outlands, the peaceful side of the Outlands, rested an hyena family who were actually very peaceful and respect the Circle of Life. But due to past history, hyenas are given an bad image.

The hyena clan is leaded by an hyena named Madoa. Madoa is a grey-purple hyena with a beige underbelly. She has dull purple markings, both stripes and spots on her back and her face has three small spots. This same color is also around her muzzle and a black nose. Her ears, fur and the bottom of her legs is a dark purple. Under her tail fluff is beige fur. The top tufts of fur on her head are light purple. She has brown eyes which are encircled by grey fur. Her inner ears are pink.

She has a younger sister name Jasiri who would eventually take her place and lead beside her as ruler of the hyenas. She has gray fur that bears a slight purplish tint. Her lower legs and paws are a very dark shade of purple, and her underbelly is a dull pinkish-orange. Her tail is short and bicolored; most of it is deep purple like her paws, but the fur on the very bottom is much paler, the same color as her underbelly. Her eyebrows and ears both match the color of her mane and paws, and her inner ears are dull pink. On each side, she has three round small spots, slightly darker than her main coat color, lined up vertically from her shoulder to the joint of her foreleg. Two very small spots fleck her face on either side which may get bigger as she gets older, and she has darker stripes along her neck as well as a streak along her spine. Her muzzle is the same color as her spots. She has large, deep blue eyes, encircled by darker fur, and a dark purple mane that is striped with brighter purple. Her mane is long and thick, with a lock in the front leaning toward her nose.

She's just a baby and not developed completely into an hyena, which would take an few years, but she's living with her sister watching her. Despite being very young, she is pretty fierce and an already pretty hyena, however just don't know the natural of life.

Madoa's parents have left them when Jasiri was born. They said they had to go off for something and promise they'll be back but they never came back. Thus, she had to watch over the clan. Despite the struggles of resources in the Outlands, she manage to watch over the clan and care for each one the same.

For now, everything is in peace in the Pride Lands and the Outlanders are not making any moves. The golden King and the creamy Queen of Pride Rock named Simba and Nala have given birth to two cubs, with a small age gap.

Their first child was a girl. Kiara shares many traits with her parents and grandparents. Like Nala, her fur and belly are both a cream color with a noticeable tinge of gold given to her by Simba, which results in a light creamy gold pelt. She has brownish-red eyes, which she inherited from Simba and Mufasa. The only other features Kiara seems to get from Queen Nala are her build, eyebrows, tail tuft color, and eye shape. Like Nala, she doesn't have ear rims.

She's both of her parents child. Her younger by three months old brother, Kion, has much looks like her though his own looks. Kion looks very similar to his father in many aspects. He has a light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly and muzzle, with scruffier fur on his upper cheeks and the base of his chest. He has a red hair tuft with a few bright red stripes and a bushy tailtip, that is the same color as his small hair tuft. His eyes are orange-brown, with dark, thick eyebrows located above them. He possesses a dark pink nose and three small hindlegs and white whiskers. He has brown rims along the side of his light red-brown inner ears and black rims along the top.

He have just been born a few days ago but yet the King and Queen of Pride Rock had high hopes in their adorable highful prince and knew he would find his role, just like the princess have hers. Both knew he would play a role in his sister's future in someway shape or form.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!!! This is the story I'm starting on Christmas day. I decided since I'm nearly finish or finish with a few TLK stories I will start making new Lion King stories. But PTR and this one would be the main focus.**

**I hope you guys have an good time wherever you are, my Lion King friends.** **And wish you a very good Holiday. **


	2. It Begins

**The Hyena Lion:**

**A/N: ****The next chapter will be Kion actually living with the hyenas.**

**For those who's wondering if I'm going to add songs. Yes, I am going to add songs, mainly from the Lion King or Disney, but another few songs may not be Disney.**

**Also****, answeing Arika Koski's question: Do I hate Kion x Rani? No. I really do find them cute, but I have been shiping Zuri with Kion since I read that comic with Kion saving her from crocodiles. I did before but that comic kind of pushed me to ship them.** **Also, I noticed a few stares given to each other such as Fuli's New Family where Kion and Zuri smiled at each other while Nala praised Kiara. I swear I feel like they were going to pair Kion with one of the other girls beside Rani but they thought of the Mark of Evil at the last minute.**

**One more thing: thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Now let's begin.**

**Chapter ****1**

**It Begins**

Small chilling winds erupted from the sky and birds chirped highly in the blue cloudly sky. The Savannah was so peaceful on another quiet and smooth day. But it may started raining soon, so the Pride Landers knew they would have to be ready.

The animals know what they have to do to survive. After rainstorms, sometimes they have to do stuff over again, like hunting or tracking something. Nothing they can't handle unless it's super bad. Luckily for the Pride Landers, those big and thunderous storms barely happen, but still storms occurred since the wet season.

At the side of Pride Rock, a small tiny golden cub with orange-brown eyes crawled down an small ledges and tripped over a few rocks. By the way he was looking, he must be a few days old - to the closest, a few weeks old. He was very cute despite being young and had an small mane.

He gave a few squeals and huffs due to being slightly hit by those bended and pointing curves. Before he could have went too far, someone placed an paw on his tail and as much as he tried to struggle he was easily pulled back to their grip.

"Not so fast, young cub."

The small golden cub gave the owner of the paw that had lifted him and talked to him just now a grumpy look, making them giggle playfully and htting him on his shoulder softly.

"So much like me," the owner of the voice whispered. "Don't give me that look, you." the owner said outloud, wrapping him up into their paw.

The Princess of the Pride Lands, Kiara, is assigned to watch her little brother by three months, Kion, for the day. Since her mother given birth to Kion two weeks ago Kiara knew her parents have been happier with another cub, since she's growing up. The princess have been more then persistent to keep her brother safe and is quite the overprotective one, even with her parents, which the king and queen finds quite cute.

Once her father had teased about her baby brother getting an girlfriend and Kiara retorted with "Watch what's going to happen to him and her should he does." Which had made both parents laugh.

The cub swirmed when he felt she've lifting him up and bringing him somewhere else. She then laid down against inside of Pride Rock and groomed him by licking him. She wanted to show her parents that she is more then mature to watch her little brother.

The golden cub tried to get out of his sister's soft yet tough grip. "Kion, how about you say my name? Ki-ara. Kiara." Kiara laughs, patting him on his head softly as she make a face. "Just say it. Kiara."

The cub cried loudly at her face, not knowing that she was just playing but he didn't recognized him.

"Shhhh! It's okay! It's okay!" Kiara pulled him close, allowing him to sleep against her tummy, which made him mewl softly against her and she licked him on the face lovingly.

"Hey, Kiara!" a voice blurted out from the entrance of the cave.

Kiara looks up to see her two best friends since she was a tiny baby or at the very least when she was very young, Tiifu and Zuri. Both had met her at an different time but she cared for them.

Here's an description of the two:

Tiifu is a cream colored lioness with a small tuft of fur sticking up from her head. Her ear rims are a light chocolate brown, with scruffy pink inner ears. Her stomach, muzzle, and paws are a pale cream. She has olive green eyes, a maroon nose and three, small, pink speckles on each cheek. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown.

Zuri is a tawny-orange lioness with paler orange chest fur. She has a small tuft of fur on her head, light brown ear rims, and softly-rimmed inner ears. On each ear is a pale marking in the shape of an oval. Her eyes are a distinct blue, and just underneath each of her eyes is a small pale brown marking. Her nose is maroon, and her claws are gray and shiny.

Anyways, Tiifu and Zuri came to a stop when they saw Kiara laying with her little brother. Kiara groaned, knowing she ain't going to hear the end of it from her best friends.

"Don't say anything," Kiara cutted the two off playfully, "and if you two do I'm going to kill you two."

"Reaching motherhood early, Kiara?" Tiifu teased playfully.

"Yeah, my guess is that this one's going to be quite overprotective." Zuri teased playfully as well.

Kiara raised an eyebrow. Today must be one of those days where Tiifu and Zuri don't act so dramatically about something, however Tiifu is much more mature and only cares for Kiara's wellbeing as future queen, but Zuri cares about her appearance though she does love Kiara as a sister.

Little did the three distracted cubs knew Kion didn't want to stay behind and wanted to find adventure the outside of a boring cave and begin creeping out of his big sister's paws.

The golden cub swirmed slightly. Kiara was so deep in conversation and teasing, that she didn't noticed it. He was so small and begin to move downwind and keep tripping on his paws, but he can walked pretty good by his legs and stomach.

"You know," Kiara smirks joyfully and playfully at her best friends. The dark golden princess know her friends like to teased her but she always find a way to win in these little fights. "Atleast I have a brother and you two don't have none."

"Good, I don't want a brother or sister," Tiifu retorted to her. "To get on my nerves and being the only child is fun."

"Yeah, me too," Zuri agreed with her tan creamish friend. "No one's going to replace my place as the only cub."

"Ok, show offs," Kiara chuckled. "I'll place Kion to sleep than I would get finish-" the dark golden princess couldn't finished that sentence, for the second she looked down Kion was no where to be seen. "Kion! Kion! Where are you?!"

"Kion," Tiifu says looking over the princess's paws to see Kion actually was no where to be seen. "He couldn't gotten far."

"Come on, let's go find 'em," Zuri declared.

Urgently, Kiara nodded and ran out of the cave with her two friends to look for her little brother. "Kion!" she called for him, knowing he would usually come to her at her voice, but he is no where to be seen.

Just then, drips poured on her face and went down her body. She scanned the area but the rain picked up. "We can't find him in this storm!" Tiifu shouted.

"I can't leave him!" Kiara yelled back to her friend but the rain soon picked up and thundered erupted from the sky, crackling.

Zuri nudged against her friend's shoulder, "Kiara! We have to get out of this storm now!" Zuri screamed. "Plus, we can get dirty and mess up our nails!" she commented abruptly.

Without hesitation, Tiifu and Zuri beginned to head inside, trying to cover their heads and body with their paws. Kiara gasped and clear tears were leaving her eyes, with the rain only adding more waterfalls in her eyes and her cheeks puffed.

Kiara looked back to the cave then back at the froggy kingdom. Oh great! She had one job! One single job and she messed up! Her parents trusted her watching her little brother, but she had failed! Oh great Princess Kiara again fails and mess up on another assignment!

Her parents would never trust her again after this! She knew she could get sick should she not go inside and continues to allow the rain to fall on her, leaving an great risk and another illness, given that she'd just recovered from one.

Sending the foggy Savannah one last look knowing her little brother is out there, she went inside and sat down at the entrance. When her parents get back, they'll probably punish her but she wanted him back.

"Oh, Kiara." Tiifu says apologetically. "We're so sorry that we had distracted you from watching over your brother. We shouldn't have distracted you."

"Yeah, Ki'," Zuri added with an nod. For once she felt bad and is accepting full consequences for her actions.

Kiara gave them an small but sad smile. "It's okay. It's not your fault." She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "I was meant to watch him but yet the great princess failed in that action as well."

"Don't worry, we'll find him eventually," Tiifu reassured, giving her golden friend an soft and affectation nuzzle. Kiara knew her friend was trying to be supportive but she can tell that even she has her own doubts to what she had just said.

A voice had broke through the silence from the entrance of the cave. The three turned to see the King of the Pride Lands standing there.

Kiara choked back a lump. She had been nervous to tell her father the truth. He had trusted her to watch her little brother and would scold her for losing her brother... or try to tell her words that aren't true. "Dad, I'm so sorry."

Nervously, she ran up to her father and bended her ears. Kiara didn't even knew what to say. It was easier said and thought then done. She honestly hope the truth co come out of her mouth.

The king had noticed his daughter's tears and pain on her face. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked softly rubbing an paw through her cheek.

Tense, Kiara fitted herself up. She had to stood tall. She couldn't be weak like this, especially infront of her friends... and most of all her father. She's the Pride Lands Princess. She'll have to accept responsibility. "I lost Kion!"

* * *

A small cub was crawling through the wet Savannah. Rain drops pouring everywhere and he was just purring as he continues his pathway down. Due to being so young, he didn't knew what he was doing and what type of danger he's in.

The golden cub soon found himself in an mysterious place. Giggling as he 'walked' to it, Kion's eyes widened with mirth and excitement. He didn't knew what he was doing but yet it seems fun.

The lion cub eventually made it across an log. Climbing onto it, he continues to walked to it but suddenly he was whooshed off and send to the lake below. Kion made cub noises and laughed as he was taken by the lake, oblivious to the danger because he was too young.

* * *

He was eventually swept up to an mysterious place. But for some reason he couldn't move because he just seems too tired and exhausted so he just laid down motionless.

He felt someone over him and looked up to see strange eyes glaring down upon him. At the sight of the mysterious figure's eyes, he shot up and pointed funnily at them and throbbed them on the nose.

The strange animal had strange appearances and it looked funny atleast in Kion's perspective. A male. His back and tail tip are black, with four pale spots near his shoulder. They has a bushy tail that is very skinny at the base. The fur along his back is long and scruffy, and their funny loooking cheeks are distinctively round. His muzzle is long, thicker towards their nose, with a few teeth protruding from his lower lip. His ears are are both clipped, one of them having a small hole near the top, and anf his broad nose is dark brown. He have bushy black eyebrows, and several strands of fur stick up atop of his head and hang down on his lower jaw. Three deep brown speckles are present on each side of their weird nose.

"Hey, honey bun," the strange animal cackles. "I think I've found us an delightful meal." The strange animal examined him and lick their crop deliciously.

Another animal, the same species as the next, scurried beside him. A female. Their appearance is different from the one infront of Kion. Slender, with tan fur and black markings across her back and legs as well as on the top of her head. Her underbelly, muzzle and feet are beige, her nose is black, and her eyes are green. Her chest is marked with several paler spots. She has a bushy tail with a black tip and a pair of large, pointed ears with small tufts of fur at their tips.

"Jackal food!" the male one snarled, getting in an pouncing position but the female one stopped him by stepping onto his tail and placing an paw on his chest.

"Wait a second," the female one said. "This is the Prince of the Pride Lands! Kion! I remember seeing him when we snucked into the Pride Lands that time and he was playin' with his spoil sister!"

To put as logical as it can be made, the two are jackals. They clearly don't respect the Circle of Life

"Wait, if he's an baby, it means..." the male one cut short, stroking his head thoughtfully as he thought about something but couldn't said it.

The female jackal sighed and rolled her eyes with clear annoyance. "It means he can't remember who he is, Goigoi. Maybe, we should spare Kion and raised him to be a predator and take over Pride Rock for us, then eat 'em. And at last we jackals can rule the Pride Lands."

The two jackal leaders basically, Reirei and Goigoi, were ready to attack the Pride Lands in months time. They hadn't revealed themselves to the Pride Lands just yet but they will soon.

Reirei let out an laugh, followed by Goigoi who finally got their part of the plan. Bending her head down, she looks like she was 'bout to grabbed him but suddenly an voice ringed out.

"Reirei, what do you think your doing with that cub?" a voice demanded from behind.

Reirei stopped laughing, sighed, and flipped around to see the hyena leader, Madoa, who already took an pouncing position and growling at her.

"None of your business, hyena, so go back the way you came!" Reirei hissed.

"Nice try," Madoa hissed. "I know you're trying to take over the Pride Lands for your own selfish needs. If you respected the Circle of Life, then maybe you would be welcomed in a place that have food that can feed you. But you don't care about no one beside yourself. Now leave the cub alone."

"You seem to forget," Reirei laughed at the hyena. "The cub is between us. If you come closer then it'll be an shame to what happen to the cub."

"Yeah, so you better leave us jackals alone!" Goigoi added with an dark smirk towards the hyena.

Madoa bared her fangs at the jackals. She is usually a patience hyena and would try to avoid conflict but one thing you don't do in her book is take advantage of an innocent cub. "I would kick your tails if you even think about placing an paw on that cub!" Madoa threatened. "You don't even know him!"

Reirei was tempted to kill or send this weak hyena back to the other side of the Outlands and take over her watering hole, considering that she have to survive on harsh habits and without the leader of like 7 hyenas the watering hole can be theres for a while. "We can prove we know him." Reirei's eyes flashed with fury.

"Oh so do it then," Madoa said, getting closer to the jackals, still in her pouncing position.

"Ok, his name is Kion," Reirei declared. She was not going to mention the part about him being an Prince because knowing Madoa she would take him back to the Pride Lands.

"That's it?" Madoa rolled her eyes with clear annoyance. "Listen, as much as you know his name, it's clearly an Pride Lander! But he may be abandoned and you dare show him your cruel and selfish ways! Also, you're in my territory! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my territory?"

"You tested my patience, hyena!" Reirei growled, her claws flexed. "Goigoi, watch him as I take care of this hyena!"

Reirei then jumped towards the hyena and begin hacking away. Madoa took the blows before kicking her in the stomach and knocking her away.

Then the hyena jumped and pounce on Goigoi, but it wasn't an full pounce so he rolled away harshly against the ground. Madoa was now standing protectively infront of Kion, who just stood between the weird 'game' they were playing.

Reirei tried again to attack the hyena by doing it from behind but Madoa kicked her with her backlegs and hitted the jackal in the stomach and forced her against the ground.

Goigoi charged up to the hyena but all she did was simply grabbed him by his ear and threw him to his mate, involuntarily forcing him to pinned her though on his stomach against her leg.

"Now get out!" Madoa shouted.

Reirei sighed. "No justice for jackals, I guess." She said, rolling her eyes as she begin to run away. "Come on, Goigoi, let's go. But this ain't over Madoa."

The adolescent hyena glared at the jackal leader who begin to run away. Once the adolescent hyena was sure the jackals were gone, she turned her attention to the cub to see he was looking up to her with clear confusion and perhaps some fear in his eyes. She bended her head down towards the lion cub and ran an paw through his mane to feel his head burning hot, which tells her that he is having an fever. _'What type of parents abandoned their cubs in this weather? He most likely wash up here.'_ thought the female hyena as she continues to look him over.

This was an horrible storm to even affect the Outlands. Madoa was only out here because was coming home after an failed hunt due to it start raining. The Outlanders don't experience that much storms due to it always being dry.

"Hello, Kion," She decided to use the name Reirei had told her his name is, since she didn't want to think of a new name. "I'm pretty sure you need cover and since it's raining hard out here, we need to get you to the Outlands. I would take care of you since you shouldn't even be out here."

With that, the female hyena lifted him up and taken him down to her humble home into the Outlands. She knew some would find it weird that an hyena is raising a lion, but she couldn't leave him out here to fend for his own because predators would likely try to eat him or take advantage of him just because he's a predator on top of the food chain.

No, Madoa would raise him and teached him in the respectful ways of the Circle of Life. She won't lie to him and say he's an strange hyena with golden fur because she doesn't want to manipulate him. While she may not know who he is and where's he from (because he doesn't have a big reputation) she would make sure that he learns the Circle of Life and to care for other beings and not allow him to be hurt or manipulated by these animals out here.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so some of you may be wondering how and why Madoa doesn't know Kion, like Jasiri does in the show? Well, allow me to explain to you guys.** **Kion ain't leader of the Lion Guard so he's little talk. Also, it clear that Madoa don't get around as much as Jasiri does, so she most likely don't know. The jackals most likely did sneak in the Pride Lands before they were even introduced. Kion may have not seen it or he just wasn't leader of the Lion Guard yet. One thing, how do they know Kion has an Lion Guard, most likely they been spying on the Pride Landers to make a move.**

**Next time, you guys will see Kion slightly older and bonds he has with other hyenas around him, considering he is like the only lion cub. I ****hope**** you guys are having an good day or night and see you guys next time.**


	3. A World Without Worries

**The Hyena Lion:**

**A/N: ****Now** **Kion is aging and growing up along with hyenas.**** Also, expect a litttle bit of conflict from 'old' friends.**

**Chapter 2**

**A World Without Worries**

An couple of months have passed very quickly. The only golden lion cub of the Outlands is living among peaceful and calm hyenas. He have been with them for two months and so he's two months and two weeks old.

Madoa hadn't lied to him about what species he is. Whereas all of them are hyenas, he is an lion and he had been told that they're suppose to be enemies but Kion refuse to accept them as enemies.

Not all hyenas are greedy and care for themselves and take more than they share, that was clearly told when they'd taken him in and raised him to be a good lion.

Sure, there is the hyenas who attacked Madoa, Jasiri, and others in their clan at times. While Jasiri and Madoa would be able to hold them off, usually the hyenas tried to separate them.

But somehow, Kion has an instinct to lead and protect, along with showing kindness and wisdom taught to him by Madoa. Jasiri would usually be teaching him how to fight, since they - of course playfully, fight all of the time.

Right now, a golden lion cub was laying down near a watering hole. He comes here at times and just drinked out of the clear water. Currently, Madoa was teaching Jasiri how to lead the clan because beside Kion, she wanted Jasiri to lead the clan along with Kion.

Jasiri is like a sister figure to Kion and he is like a brother figure to her. Suddenly, the golden cub felt movements on him and he turned to see two very young hyena' cubs and turned to see small cubs.

"Wema, Tunu!" the lion cub growled, albeit playfully. "Why must you two always crawl over my fur?!"

Kion knew they were only born like a few weeks ago, and somehow he was loved by the cubs and they always come to him, where other hyenas in the clan is cautious of the lion cub. Jasiri had teased him that they want his autograp as being the only lion.

The two cubs begin to rolled on their backs, kicking up and down adorably, accidentally making contact to Kion's fur. Kion smirked devilishly, taking out his tiny claws and walking up to the two cubs. "You two got on my nerves for the last time," Kion said, pinning them under him.

He begin to tickle away at them. The two hyena cubs begin laughing even more harder. Kion showed no signs of stopping his unmerciful attack of tickling endlessly onto their stomachs.

What's odd is that these two were abandoned as well, just like Kion because their family left them. From what Madoa had told him, it sounded like his family lefted him for dead in an extremely heavy storm.

The Outlands barely even have rained and when it does happen, things are good for a few days but usually the Outlanders get too greedy. Kion however hunts for himself and kills small things, such as gophers, snakes, and rats and sometimes zebras who the hyenas manage to catch but since they're usually small, Kion leave the food for the little ones. He alwaye leave food behind for the scavengers.

There are three things Kion don't eat. He doesn't eat meerkats, warthogs, or birds. Last time, he ate a meerkat he gotten sick for a week. When he had eaten a warthog, he had throw up a lot and had to use the bathroom a lot. And when he eaten an bird, it never actually taste good.

"Ok, so since you two have been sick lately, how about I take you to get some rest?" Kion patted them slightly. He knew they were sick but yet somehow they're still full of energy to bother poor ol' cousin Kion.

Kion brought them back to the den and put them to sleep, knowing they had needed much of it. Lately, this flu been going around and luckily Kion already passed it by getting a lot of rest.

As he place them down, he have notice a few glares into his direction. Some hyenas think that Kion can't be trusted and will just betray them one day so they tried to stay clear of his path and be cautious. The only time they _respect_ him is when they talk because they been lecture a lot of times before and that he would practically rule over them someday. Only Jasiri and Madoa, beside these two lion cubs, are the only ones who trusted him without suspicions and cautious.

But then again, knowing some hyenas, they would try to keep the cubs away from the lion when they're older. However, that will be utterly impossible due to Madoa always insisting for Kion to watch them.

Walking out of the cave after a long process of putting the cubs to sleep, Kion sighed and stretched his bones. He have wondered what can he do today. As he grows older, he want to meet other animals, outside of hyenas.

Sure, the hyenas' are of course cool and all, but he want other friends that are of his own species. At this point, he didn't care if it was a lion or any other species, but he didn't want to grow up with only hyenas as friends.

He knew he had to be restrain to live the life of danger, but he wanted to be someone else. Kion wanted to be with his hyena pals but he wanted different friends as well. As much as he is happy, he needs more friends.

"I need friends."

Kion: **Far from here is where I want to be**

**Somewhere out there, loose and running**

**No dangers to hold me**

**Nobody's conflict to crush me**

**Nobody's** **conflict** **and no dirty watering hole**

**To bathe and brush me**

**A world without ****restraint**

**Where I can run free**

**And be with real ****lions**

**Who'll bring the real lion out in me**

**No worries and no boundaries**

**Where I can be free**

**A world without ****challenges**** and worries**

**That's exactly where I want to be**

Kion continues to run into the Outlands, continues to sing. He have thought about all the hyenas did for him and was utterly grateful and would stay with them, but he wanted friends at his side.

He'd just wanted to meet other friends and be his own animal. He didn't want to have any worries to hold him back, like from animals who think they can kill him. He wants someone to trust and grow up with instead of having to always face challenges.

**This cub just won't sleep his life away**

**On some ****dirty ground, being surrounded by danger**

**Too many animals** **to meet**

**Too many smells to sample**

**Too many fancy ****things**

**To**** discover and solve**

Kion jumped to an ledge and stood on a big rock. Sunlight glimmered off his body and showing his framed. His body held highed and his muscles clenched together in a prideful manner.

He wonder what awaits him out there. He knew there is much more that's out there, waiting for him and he wanted to embrance it and had wanted to be his own lion with others in his kind.

He wanted to be with his own species and had wanted to care for someone. He'd wanted to love someone like him and not be held back no longer.

**No worries to control me**

**Stop what I want to be**

**A world without ****worries**

**That's the world I want for me**

**No rules, no responsibility**

**On my own, completely free**

**A world without worries** **f****or me!**

Kion felt his eyes glimmering bright and his form wasn't faltering. He smiled up to the sun. Whatever his destiny is, it is coming to him and he would perhaps get a good life without any worries one day.

* * *

In the Pride Lands, all was in peace as almost all of the time. The light was up and shining over the Pride Lands. Since the wet season ended around a month ago and there would be an normal season for a while, all in the Pride Lands were grateful that they won't have change shifts.

At the side of Pride Rock, one cub, a female lion cub, was wandering around. She have been so impacted by Kion's disappearance then she have thought she would have. She had dark tan fur, blue eyes, and some markings on her paws.

For first, her friend who is the Princess of the Pride Lands, Kiara, have just seem to lose all participation into activities. Not even her second dearest friend, Tiifu, seems as happy as she was anymore. She is really the only ones among them that walk upon the land.

To be honest, Zuri is like the only one out of them who really walked out of Pride Rock now, with the exception of them getting something to drink. She's always afraid to get her claws broken and her fur dirty someday.

She'd to get some fresh air and some water from the nearby watering hole. Finally reaching the nearby watering hole near Pride Rock, the dark tan cub begin drinking the water.

A voice cleared their throat from behind and the lion cub turned around and see the very Queen of Pride Rock. "Your majesty!" Zuri screeched moving to bow to her.

To that, Nala only chuckled and smiled softly at her. She knew this was one of the most supportive friend of Kiara, up there is Tiifu. She have been extremely kind with Kiara and been helping in feeding her.

"Don't bow, Zuri," Nala said softly. "You are a supporter of my family. You and Tiifu's mother are very old friends who I met after I met Simba, so you two are basically family."

"Of course, you majesty," Zuri nodded clearly nervously and anxiously. This is extremely embarrassing, talking to the very Queen of the Pride Rock.

"Forgive me, Zuri, but have you thought about boys?" Nala asked, flashing an eyebrow.

Zuri was suprised by the question. How can the very Queen of the Pride Lands ask something very personal and for her own life?

The dark tan cub frowned. "N-not really." She responded truthfully. "Most male cubs in the Pride Lands are jerks."

Nala smiled softly and ran an paw through her back, surprising that she was touching the very queen. "I believe you'll find someone for you in your life time, Zuri. You're an very pretty lioness like your mother was."

"I wish I'd gotten an chance to know her," Zuri says bending her ears. "I can't believe I practically caused her death."

"It's not your fault, my dear," Nala assured, wrapping her paws around her. "You know, I see much of her in you. She wanted you to be happy, not hateful and I believe if she was still here she wouldn't care if you were into fashion."

Zuri have been told once about how mother have died by her auntie. Now to learn she was friends with the Queen is kind of ironic, considering she is one of the best friends of Kiara just like her mother was with Nala.

"Please, tell me more about her," Zuri begged. "What was she like?" Her eyes were filled of wonderment. Hopefully, Nala would tell her because her aunt never did due to the pain subject and always try to forget her. In some manner, Nala have been impacted so much since losing her son.

"Well, your mother was a very big huntress and knew how to hunt prey," Nala smiled softly. "She even was one who haven't left the pride when you were young. She was one who Scar tried to-" Zuri had noticed Nala begin shivering as if remembering something, "bare cubs with but of course she manage to escape from him. But Scar was persistent and your auntie couldn't get away from him unfortunately."

Nala didn't knew what came into her. Telling adult information to an cub, but Zuri had to know what her mother was like. Nala decided to continue but not went into context. She knew Zuri believed that her auntie was her mother but she found out the hard truth a couple months prior.

"That's why your auntie is so mean and persistent," Nala said with an shivered. "Let me tell you something that you may not know. Your auntie did had an cub, bared by Scar, though it had a miscarriage, so there was a failure. But your aunt was so sad even though the cub was bared by someone that had forced her and when she have to raise you, she just remember her dead cub and you."

"I wish my aunt was happy." the dark tan cub flashed an eyebrow towards the queen.

Nala narrowed her eyes at her. "I honestly don't know what gotten into her, it wasn't your fault for what happen to her. It was _Scar_." She spoke. "I am so glad I have ran away and manage to escape to find Simba unless Scar would have forced me to bare cubs."

Zuri nodded. She have been told the story by who she'd thought was her mother and was always extremely respectful to the King and Queen. Yes, she can admit at first she cared for Kiara slightly because of royalty but now it's more then that.

"Me too, can't imagine me, Tiifu, and Kiara being raised in that lifestyle with Scar still around and alive and as king," Zuri shivered at that. "Anyways, I'm going to get back with Kiara and Tiifu." She decided to talk to her friends and try to atleast get them out.

"Zuri, I need you to convince Kiara to go outside," Nala called out to her.

Zuri turned and flashed an eyebrow to the queen, wondering how can she do just that since Kiara lost quite a bit of her social skills. "I tried to before but it never work. When Kiara says something, she means it."

To that, Nala lets out a laugh, which made the dark tan cub laughed as well but glance up to her at confusion. "Yes, she does have her father's persistent side and remain true to his word until something really convince her. Well if she doesn't come outside come and get me and I will talk to her."

"Yes, your majesty," Zuri gulped. Kiara would kill her if she ratted her out. But in all honestly, Kiara needed to get outside and not completely closed herself out even it meant she would have to be convince. It could just be a little harmless walk and not just locking herself up, devastated.

By her experience with Nala, she knew the Queen of the Pride Lands cannot be argue with. Zuri is suddenly feeling different from this little talk with the queen. She have felt not caring about not getting dirty and breaking her claws atleast not as much, something that she didn't thought was break.

With that, Zuri walked back to Pride Rock to try and convince her friend to come outside already knowing it's not going to work. But she needs to go outside and not just close herself out.

**A/N: Okay, so that song used in this chapter was inspired by Lady and the Tramp 2 "A World Without Fences" and I thought that could have suitted Kion 'cause I think Kion would want to be with his own.**

**Also:**

**Happy New Years!!!**


	4. One Cub

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: Ready for some 'reunion' in this chapter****.**

**Chapter 3**

**One Cub**

The noon was approaching fastly. Kion decided to stay there for a bit and hunt for something. He don't have to go back until hours later, plus Madoa never really punish him due to not being his mother and can see he can take care of himself.

Kion had always cared about Madoa like a hyena mother. But he wanted to know what his real mother, and his father for that manner. What was they like? Did he have any siblings?

He always treated Jasiri like a sister and have teased her when she was younger and be quite overprotective of her, should males try to hook up with her and get with her which doesn't happen most of the time.

Rocks crumbling were heard, breaking the quiet silence of the cub. The golden lion cub turned and got into an pouncing position, when he felt eyes staring at him from behind.

Suddenly, someone pounced on him from behind. Caught offguard, the lion cub was pinned under them. Kion wiggled under the one who have pinned him grasp, but about the pounce it was playful and not an threatening pounce.

"Surprise," a familiar feminine voice said.

Kion smiled up to a very certain feisty hyena, Jasiri, and the one who he treated like a sister. "Hello to you too, sis'," he said dryly.

She is one of those hyenas who actually respect him as possible leader of the clan someday. He have a feeling because he's a lion but there is so many potential screwups for this Outlands' leadership.

For one thing, there are very bad predators who would try to take him down. Kion didn't have prides that make a lion kingdom, plus there is very bad lions out there who claimed to be the followers of one call Scar and Kion didn't want to get in their wrath.

"You didn't see me, huh, bro'?" She teased, looking down at him with a playful glint in her eyes. "You really are easy to spook no lie."

"Why must you always tease me?" Kion questioned.

Jasiri shrugged. "It's fun. Plus, you've been out here since dawn." She said, rolling her eyes.

Kion notice the sun was now fully over him. He didn't knew it was that long but now thinking about it, he should go back home, but he wanted to stay a bit since he's not yet tired.

"Yeah, I'll go back by sunset," Kion states with mock annoyance. "Happy now, hyena?" He smiled up to the hyena, who rolled her eyes and playfully throbbed him into the side.

Jasiri nodded. "Thrilled," She answered. "But it ain't like you don't come out a lot, lion."

"Oh," Kion waved his paw at her. "Tunu and Wema sometimes tired me out and is fun to play with but since they're sick and currently got the flu, I don't have anything to do."

"Oh, well, I'm going to go get you something to eat." Jasiri announced.

"So persistent now?" Kion teased with a smirk towards her. The hyena only rolled her eyes at that and didn't say nothing in response and just turn and left. Kion decided he would lay down and maybe get some shuteye.

* * *

"Oh, Kiara, please," the dark tan cub begged, her eyes pleading right at her best friend. "I know you miss Kion, but you have to go outside."

Again, Zuri was pleading to Kiara. She had told Tiifu what Nala said to her and her other best friend agreed, but the Princess of the Pride Lands wasn't exactly making this easy.

By now, Tiifu and Zuri were trying to drag her out. Kiara just held on and she wasn't making this easy and had an struggle of not bursting out with tears.

The princess glared at her. "Zuri! I can't go!" She cried, her eyes glaring right at her dark tan friend.

"Kiara, let's just go for a walk," Zuri says, trying to pull her out again.

Kiara growled and shoved her softly. Zuri snarled and glare at the princess, though her face held concern due to what had happen. Kiara and Kion were much closer than she'd thought and she is basically making life difficult.

"Kion wouldn't want you to grieve, Kiara," Tiifu added.

"I didn't even know him, just go away!" Kiara barked towards her best friends, making them slightly back up but the two friends didn't give up and back down.

"Last chance, let's go," Zuri said.

Kiara's eyes narrowed at Zuri. "No!" She lay on her stomach against the ground, showing that she wasn't going to go willingly.

The dark tan lion cub sighed for a minute but then she glared again. "You gave me no choice, Tiifu, watch her."

With that, the dark tan lion cub was gone, and Kiara thought she have finally gave it a rest. But seconds later, she had return with her mother standing beside her.

"Mom," Kiara said nervously. She had feared her mother getting in this, and she have glared at Zuri who just stood beside the Queen of the Pride Lands.

"Young lady," Nala said sternly, before Kiara can even dare to argue about something or try and change the subject. "Go outside right now. Your friends are worried about you and staying inside is not helping you in no manner."

"Mom! You don't under-"

"Now," Nala interrupted her voice low and showing her position over Kiara. "You will learn your place, young one." The queen gave her daughter an very stern glare as she said this part. Kiara pinned her ears, knowing she cannot win against this argument or even try.

Kiara sighed and begin to stand up. She had no choice. She have to go outside. Atleast, tomorrow she can just close herself out again and use today as an excuse. She felt responsible for losing her brother and not watching him better.

With her friends standing behind her on either side, she tried as brave as she could to allow the sun to course through her fur and beaming off her form. She felt something peaceful coming from the sunlight.

"Happy now, mom?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed at her mother who walked from behind.

"No, go and play with them," Nala replied, her voice rough at her daughter trying to be a smartass and wants to throw rude comments, but the queen knows how to control a cub. She will allow it to slid since her poor daughter been through so much but next time her daughter act like this she and her daughter will have to have a personal talk.

"Fine," Kiara knew she would have to go and play for atleast an hour, then she will go right back to her hidden spot where she rested for months, since her brother had disappeared and apparently died.

* * *

In the Outlands, a hyena cackled violently, clearly plotting something. He have been thinking of plans to take over the Pride Lands and forcing Simba to hand the throne over to him. It was the hyena called Janja.

Janja is a smoky gray spotted hyena with a grayish-beige underbelly. He has large ears that curve to a sharp point, with his left ear bearing a visible notch. His nose, feet, and the upper side of his tail are black. Theunder side of his tail is a beige color. His muzzle is gray. He also has dark gray spots, one spot forms a gray heart, across his back and a ridge of black fur running along his head and upper neck that juts back in sharp spikes. Janja's eyes are black, with thick eyebrows and a ring of darker gray fur around them.

His clan was highly different from Madoa's clan. Whereas that clan respect the Circle of Life, this clan don't and would do anything that will cause unbalance and put it to waste.

The hyena's laugh softened though only slightly. "Mzingo, are you certain about the princess finally going out of Pride Rock?" He questioned.

A few months ago, when Janja was very young, he tried to take a egg in the Pride Lands, but yet a group of strange animals have taken him on and he he was somehow beaten.

All he have to do is lure the princess and her friends to the Outlands by chasing them. Then cornering them and do what hyenas' take them capture and order the king to give the Pride Lands to him and kill the cubs with anyone who stands against him.

"Yes, I gather the information from the queen and Kiara's friend, Zuri," the vulture confirmed. "All you have to do is lure them into the deadened and I'll give you directions to a deadend not far from here as you chase them."

The vulture is extremely slender, white-backed, red and yellow beak, yellow legs, black sharp talons, and dark blue hair; his name is Mzingo and currently he was negotiating with Janja about a different plan since the last one fail.

Janja jumped up to an tiny rock that provided him as leadership. "Today we're going to chase after the Princess of the Pride Lands and her frineds to lure Simba that we aren't playing."

"What about the king?" One of his henchman, Chungu, questioned to his leader actually nervous, remembering the time when they'd to face a certain angry king for attacking his herds which none of them did enjoy.

Chungu is a large grey spotted hyena with a notch in his right ear, and two notches in his left. His ears are round and smooth at the tips, rather than pointed like Janja's. He is the largest and most well-built hyena in the series, sporting a thick neck and a large, round jaw. The fur of his cheeks is long and curves upward. He has a long, thick black mane, black lower forelegs, black paws, a large black nose, and a creamy gray underbelly that is cleft below his neck. His eyes are black with light yellow sclerae. They are encircled by blue fur, and two patches are dark gray fur cover the areas around them.

He was also Janja's second-in-command, followed by Cheezi; who's fur is of a pale gray, with his chest being lighter in color, while his eye rims, muzzle, and spots on his back are dark gray. His ears, hair, and paws are black, and there are several bite marks on his ears. He was Janja third-in-command.

"So princess for dinner," Cheezi chimed up, licking his crop at the thought of tasting young lionesses for breakfast. It's only more enjoyable because one is royalty the king's daughter.

Janja laughed. "Yes; no one will be able to protect her and her friends in the Pride Lands." he says, his claws out and teeth bared with pleasure. "Not the king and queen, not any of those pathetic herds, absolutely no one." He says, his eyes darkening with delight. "Now, let's not delay, furbrains. Lions on the menu."

With that, the hyenas scurried away and ran off into the Pride Lands, ready for a big scheme. All they have to do is demand the king to hand the Pride Lands over, after they will kill the cubs and then they'll be finish with this.

Nothing can go wrong... or so they think.

* * *

Around an hour after, the two cubs decided to try and make the princess happy by going to the hot pool and taking an scent of relaxation.

Kiara couldn't believe that this was helping her a little. Tiifu and Zuri is now stepping up and helping her and she knew they weren't playing about this since they never looked so determined and just so serious.

"Kiara," Zuri said. "Are you chilling out?" Zuri opened one eye to the princess who didn't respond with words but shook her head.

Kiara couldn't believe out of both of her friends that Zuri wasn't being condescending and seems to be the most mature one there... for now atleast, and she knew she can't escape out of this and go back to the cave even if she tries.

Rustling was heard nearby from the grass. Alerted, Kiara gotten out of the water and begin to scanned the scene, sniffing the area. "What was that?" Kiara questioned to her two friends.

"What was what?" Tiifu questioned.

"Don't think you're getting out of this, princess," Zuri smirked, bemused to the threat.

Kiara rolled her eyes and just snorted at that comment. But before she can respond to that, a menacing voice had sneered at them. "Oh, you're right, princess."

Caught offguard, Tiifu and Zuri went beside Kiara nervously, hoping this was a prank, but to their shock when they turned around they were surrounded by hyenas who already was in a pouncing position and their teeth bared, clearly in for blood and a freshly lion kill.

"Janja," the young princess said coldly yet nervously walking up to one of the hyenas that stood in the dormitory of all of the eleven hyenas. "What do you want and why are you doing this?"

Surprised that Tiifu and Zuri haven't yet freaked out, Kiara guessed they were in so much shock at being surrounded by hyenas.

Janja scowled. "Oh no, princess," the hyena laughed evilly. "It's the end of line for you." He finished, raising his paw up and were about to swing at her.

Reacting fastly, Kiara instinctively send dirt into his eyes, making him grunt shock and surprise. "Run!" Kiara yelled beginning to take off.

Recovering, the two lionesses ran with her, shouting with fear. Kiara knew she would have to run as fast as she can. The three were currently trying their best to evade these hyenas and outrun them. They had to go to a random direction, eventually getting lost herself.

* * *

Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu ran for their bloody lives, trying to outrun the hyenas but they were too fast. Unbeknownst to the cubs, they gotten separated and ran into different direction. Kiara and Tiifu manage to stay together but Zuri was force to go a different direction after slightly slowing down.

"Boys! Mzingo! Go after the single one!" Janja ordered, changing course for the dark tan cub - that being Zuri in short term. "We'll still have a debt and get the other ones later!"

Zuri noticed Kiara and Tiifu wasn't beside her anymore and gotten worried. But all she could do is run, hearing hyena laughing behind her, catching up.

* * *

Kion is wondering what's taking Jasiri so long. He have been there for what felt like hours, but in reality it had been around thirty minutes, and he was now resting against the ground. He lays down and kills a snake and begin to eat the small snake, devouring it slowly, and it did tasted good.

Hearing sounds of very familiar hyenas laughing, Kion turned to see on dark tan cub running away from hyenas. What's off is that they're a lion cub, that he never seen before. Infact it is kind of horrifying that he is seeing cubs being chase by hyenas, and things didn't look for a vulture flew, seemingly giving the hyenas direction.

Knowing what he have to do, Kion stood up and finished the snake carcass. With fast speed, Kion begin running down into the direction the dark tan cub ran and the barking hyenas just ran at, but the golden lion cub didn't caught up due to start running too late and not noticing the action earlier.

Luckily, the golden lion knew a shortcut to where they may lead to by the direction the vulture was going. He didn't went down that narrow path too often but he knew they're rocks that would cut the cub off!

Kion turned to the narrow path and ran behind an cliff that cover his form. As expected, he smelt of the usually dirty hyenas from the Outlands nearing. He knew the single cub who happens to be out here were corner and couldn't find a way around due to running into a dead-end.

Kion got into a battle like positon. As suspected, he heard sounds of hyenas and saw vultures flying into the air, utterly closing in on the one unfortunate cub. He knew he would have to time this right and not shown himself too early... or late, because some can make it beside him and trapped him in, or others would've already killed her.

Growling, Kion jumped and stood in the middle of the shock hyenas and the surprise cub. The hyenas returned the growls and snarls, but yet he didn't back down.

Advancing first, Kion jumped forward and decided to use the strength Madoa and Jasiri had taught to him. He can tell the girl was shock and surprised by his bravery and tried to hidden from the danger.

Two hyenas tried to move him to the side, but the golden lion cub roughly thrusted his head forward into their stomachs knocking them back with yelps.

For a cub, he was fierce and strong and took them all down in seconds; he knew when to use his claws and even threw a few into each other, showing his power and dominance. Cheezi and Chungu were the only ones who weren't taken down out of all of the hyenas. They tried to ran on either side of Kion in hope to close him in, but the golden lion cub jumped up and that cause them to collide into each other.

Kion noticed Janja by now was approaching the lion cub in a pouncing position. With a growl, Kion jumped and pinned him down. "Get out of my territory, now!" Kion thundered, his teeth bared down at him.

He never really like to fight people but he couldn't allow Janja to kill that cub. Kion knew she is basically apart of him and atleast the same species. Her parents must be worried sick for her.

Janja pushed the lion cub off of him. He knew he must find a way to beat the Pride Landers. He can't be the only Outlander that wants revenge and he will try and form an alliance with somebody because he remember someone telling him about Madoa and Jasiri's clan raising an lion as a hyena. "Okay! Okay! We going! We going! But this ain't over!" Janja vowed, sending an final glare towards the single dark tan cub before running off.

Kion breathed and turn around to face the cub with an awkward silence. In that moment of dead silent, he took in her features to see that she were beautiful and clearly has a look of an maker upon her.

"Sorry about that," Kion apologized, offering an kind smile towards one who shouldn't be in his and Madoa's territory but saw that she had an busy day. "But out here is tough, you gotta be careful from animals like them."

She was silent in fear for a minute. She saw what he had done to those hyenas and he can do much worse to her, but he just stood there. "Oh believe me, I know," she said after a minute.

"You good?" Kion questioned.

"I think so," she replied now seeing that she wasn't going to attack. "Hope I didn't broke a nail." She unsheathed her claws and examined them slowly yet carefully to see that she didn't.

"Why were they attacking you?" He questioned. "And may I ask, why're you in my territory?" He wasn't going to kick her out just yet but he knew that something must've happened.

If she's an orphan, he may take her to the Outlands and allow her to stay with him and his pals. "Uh, those hyenas just attacked us for no good reason..." Zuri informed him.

"Us? But there's only you." Kion pointed out, standing beside her and giving her an confuse look.

"I had two friends, Kiara and Tiifu," Zuri told him. "I think we've separated in our chase. Can you help me find them because they could be anywhere?"

At first, Kion was going to say no because he wanted to get home and have a nape but he remember that there is more lives out there that is important and he mustn't be selfish. She can get hurt out there and so can her friends who are also out there, alone.

If that happened, Kion will carry an burden on his shoulders for the rest of his life which mean he would be as evil as the rest of the Outlanders out here beside Madoa and his hyenas.

Kion nodded and retracted his claws. He decided he'll help her and then get her and her friends out of his and his pals territory. Zuri can only hope her friends aren't hurt or dead.

Kion didn't knew by saving her life, his life will be forever impacted.


	5. Lost and Found

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: Last chapter Kion and Zuri met. Now, this chapter will be about Kiara and Tiifu**** and Zuri must finding them.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lost** **and Found**

A small golden cub peaked their head out of a small hole, followed by another cub. The two cubs have stay there for hours since they were chased by Janja and his clan. However, they found themselves taking an short nap when they went to sleep of exhaustion.

Both Kiara and Tiifu looked around their surroundings to see no signs of anybody. This is good and bad at the same time. For one thing, atleast they aren't being chase by anybody of the danger. Another is that they're lost and they don't even know where they are.

"Where are we?" Tiifu questioned weakly.

"I don't know," Kiara responded, her eyes narrowed as she try to find some recognition of her surroundings but yet it didn't came to play. When Kiara was _here_ the first time, she didn't gotten this far so she had no idea where she was.

Kiara decided to help to lead her friend out of the Outlands. "I hope Zuri's alright," Tiifu said worried, making Kiara turn towards her with the same concern and worries.

"Tiifu, we need to find Zuri," Kiara says shyly. She had hope Janja's clan didn't found her and that she is not hyena food by now.

"How should we though?" Tiifu asked, arching an eyebrow towards her friend.

Kiara look like she was thinking for a few minutes. "Well, maybe we can just track her," the future queen said. "What if someone is hurting her?" Her voice arched with worried when she said that part.

"Zuri can run," Tiifu said. "She's the fastest of us."

Kiara nodded as they walked down into an random direction, not actually remembering which way they came from. "Yes, but you forget, Tiifu, we always have to slow down, even Zuri."

Just as she said that, rocks crumbles and fall behind them, one hitting Tiifu's tail, albeit it was a small one. Protectively, Kiara got infront of her friend and looked up to see someone descending towards them.

"Hello! Surprise!" The female hyena yelled playfully. "Didn't know I was up here. Did ya?"

"No, we..." Tiifu beginned.

Kiara got into an awkward pouncing position at the hyena, ready to fight for her life and the life of her friend. "We knew you were there the whole time. Hyena." She knew hyenas had a bad past with lions, it been something for years.

"Yep, I'm a hyena all right. You lions are so clever!" Jasiri said sarcastically, rolling her eyes when she said that. "Especially you, Kiara; Princess of the Pride Lands."

Tiifu looked surprise at that. She didn't think that Kiara's role would have reached the Outlands. "You know her?" She asked, raising an eyebrow towards the female hyena.

"Just by reputation," Jasiri said dryly. "She's an big talk all over Pride Lands and Outlands." She laughed rolling her eyes again.

"So you're not in Janja's clan?" Kiara questioned, giving the female hyena an suspicious glance.

"Janja? Yeah! That's a good one." Jasiri states sarcastically. "What are you two doing in the Outlands?" Jasiri asked, jumping beside the two cubs making them turn to her cautiously. "Not exactly _your_ territory."

"We're going to find our friend then get to Flat Ridge Rock, so we can get back to the Pride Lands." Kiara told her. "If that's okay with you, hyena."

"The name's Jasiri." Jasiri informed them. "And if you two are looking for your friend, you are in the wrong place because I haven't seen any other lion, beside an certain lion brother of mine who I'm going to kill when I find." She muttered out the last part. But she highly doubt that he's the lioj they're looking for.

"Uh-huh. And we should trust a hyena because..." Tiifu beginned glaring at the hyena.

"Because I want you two out of me and my clan's territory." Jasiri finished for the lioness, her eyes narrowed. She wonder what Kion would have said if he was here.

"Good. We want out of your precious territory so we can just find our friend." Kiara scoffed, turning and walking off along with Tiifu, unbeknownst to them that they was actually going to the wrong way.

"Then you're going the wrong way!" Jasiri shouted again playfully, following the two female lions.

* * *

Kion knew nightfall will be arriving soon. As he walked with the dark tan mysterious lioness, he knew she was adamant about this. She seems to not liking to getting dirty and will avoid stains by mud by jumping over them or dashing over to the side.

The silence was broke when Kion came to a abrupt stop. Zuri continue walking and bumped into the golden lion, which made them connect. "Hey!" Zuri complained at him.

Kion ignored her and continue looking up to the cliff. He finally turned to her at last. "I need you to stay beside me," Kion commanded. "These places have spikes that can damage your paws and do much more to you for weeks."

"I don't even know if I can find my friends!" Zuri cried out, her eyes going down, with some tears leaving her eyes. She had never been one to cry but she'd fear that her friends were dead, or that they thought she was dead.

Kion decided to bring some hope into her. He have always been strong with words, atleast with his hyena pals. "I'm sure your friends are looking for you." He smiled, placing his paws around her awkwardly.

Zuri never actually been hugged by a male lion so an slight blush came to her face at that. She yawned and stretched out her muscles. "I'm so tired," Zuri sighed tiredly, not really talking to him but herself.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Kion asked, placing an paw on her shoulder supportively. "I'm sure you're tired and you can't help anybody if you're tired."

"We did just met, and I don't even know you that well," Zuri said. "I don't even know your name. I'm not sure if you're going to hurt-"

"If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now," Kion cutted her off. "Look, I know I'm not from your pride and that we just met but I don't hurt people for one thing. It's the way of the Circle of Life."

Kion patted an ledge beside him; Zuri redundantly jumped on top of it. For a second, Zuri noticed they look like the king and queen when they're on top of Pride Rock, about to give a speech.

Kion then jumped on bigger rocks, with Zuri following, knowing she had to be careful or she will fall, though it won't be a large drop, it can wound her. She had notice the golden cub kept checking onto her, making sure she didn't fall. He made it to the top and disappeared.

Nervously, she jumped up and manage to batch her claws onto the cliff. She notice she was slidding down, but his paws grabbed onto her and he lifted her up with him. Finally, she made it and sighed heavily.

What she had notice was that everything just seem to gotten darker then it was below. "Come here," Kion ordered. Zuri did just that and followed him towards the edge to see a bunch of dead animals, bones, and it smelt bad.

"Oh, great kings," Zuri swored, deadpanned. She never really swored at the kings, but this is a shock to her. She hadn't realized that the Out Lands were _this_ bad. She had never saw something like this before. Have this what happen while she relax in the peaceful Pride Lands?

He walked beside her and nudge her on the shoulder. "Take a good look," Kion whispered. "This is what happen to a land that use to be as living and thriving, now covered by dead and lifeless bodies."

Zuri's eyes widened. "Why don't anyone do anything?!" She demanded, her eyes seemingly about to pop out. She was actually considerate for once in her life and care about other people's wellbeing and lifestyle. It seem like this have woke a core in her.

Kion shrugged. "I don't know," he says truthfully. "All people care about is themselves out here, with the exception of a few. They don't care about lives of other animals. It was a great land once, but yet animals don't have anyone to control them now."

"Why is this located nearly by an caldera?" Zuri noted, wanting to get the thoughts of those dead boneless and skinless animals our of her mind.

"Because this is where the peaceful Outlanders use to rule at," Kion told her. "From what I've been told, this caldera wasn't always here, but somehow moved here. I don't know."

Zuri blinked for a second as the golden cub beside her continued, "Or it may have always been here but not as big. Remember, that was many many seasons ago. Years passed. Things have changed from our ancestors."

The dark tan cub recovered her bearings. She knew that there is more out there then what she have thought. She have thought that she would be a Pride Lander all her life and not worried about this life outside of the Pride Lands.

Zuri glance back at the lands and got an closer look. She then turn and saw that Kion was wrapped up in his coat and curled up. "Why are we sleeping here?" Zuri asked, wrinkling her nose at the dirty surroundings.

The golden cub rolled his eyes but due to being curl up she didn't see it. "We are both tired," he retorted, allowing a snort to come. "We'll look for your friends very early in the morning, I promise, shines."

Zuri frowned at the young golden cub for the menton of the first part. But at the last part being called shines? "Shines?" Zuri questioned. Is it cause her fur is so shiny?

By now he was looking at her. He knew she is of an different pride and is one who can get offended easily. "Yeah, shines," Kion responded, allowing an smile to form. "It suits you. For one thing you have very shiny and and admirable fur. Another is that your eyes is very shiny."

The golden cub cringed at how cringy that second reason sound but kept his head held high to keep his determination.

Zuri rolled her eyes at him but. "Well, I guess you are one who tells the truth straight on." Zuri giggled at the golden cub who still was laying down.

He stood up to that comment and gotten infront of her, but still kept his distance from physically touching her. "Well, why lie to someone when its the truth?" Kion frowned. "Whenever you lie to someone, they'll eventually find out the truth or already know it, it's best to tell the truth to keep your slate clean."

Zuri nodded in agreement. "You may speak the truth, but sometimes telling the truth can hurt someone feelings." She argued, slightly backing away.

"Which is why you don't say anything to that and try to deflect the question," Kion countered. "Sure, there is times you will have to lie, but most of the time you really don't have to. If it's something personal that's reasonable. But if it's not, it don't matter."

"Ok, I guess," Zuri was now frowning at him. "But why do we have to sleep here?" Zuri looked out to her surroundings when she asked this part.

Kion decided to took the chance to tease the Pride Lander's cub. He wanted to make a new friend out of her because she is the first lion he have ever met. "Scared?" He taunted, sending an playful glance at her.

"No!" Zuri immediately defended herself getting infront of him. He is making her steam with that statement, and is annoying her greatly.

"I bet to differ," Kion retaliated, his frown disappearing and an full smile taking its place. "I bet you're scared a big monster will crawl out and take you." He let out an crude laugh at her, making her snarled up towards him.

Obviously offensed by that remark, Zuri growled and gotten into an pouncing position and let out an low growl. She have never been a fighter but she don't let anyone bringed her down and is ready to fight someone.

To her surprise, the young golden lion smirked devilishly at her. "Woah," he said, "your pouncing position is so wrong." He walked up towards her and shakes his head disapprovingly. "What have you ever learn?"

Kion sighed and pressed his paws down her back, making her groan out at his touch. It hurted her to get into this new position, for she have never done it. A crack was heard from that.

"Woah!" Zuri shotted up, completely surprise by what he had done. She swear she have felt something left her by that crack. She felt like she'll have to use the bathroom soon.

Even though it was painful at first, she quickly suitted herself and that pain from the said lion no longer had hurted as much as it did. She seen her face closer to the ground.

"Now, attack," Kion guided.

Zuri clearly is caught offguard and shocked by the golden cub's order. He will allow her to fight him? Or at the very least attack him just for pouncing? He clearly aided her into becoming a fast learner into this pouncing stuff.

Redundantly, Zuri lunged forward and raised his paw to make a blow. But with blinding and blurring speed, he move out of the way and landed behind her, as she collapsed against the ground.

"Again," Kion ordered. "And move with the swiftness of your claws. Just one blow and then we can sleep."

Zuri forced herself up and shook the dirt on her fur off of her and glared at him for getting herself dirty but knew it was her to blame since she agreed to this. She again growled at him. She gotten back into the pouncing position she'd learn from him a few seconds ago, but her claws were out like he had told her.

She attacked once again and nearly manage to touch him but quicker than her Kion ducked under blow and punched her in her shoulder before she could have even thought.

"Ow!!!" Zuri cried, clutching her shoulder. Although it didn't hurt as bad as it could have, she was new to this fighting business and this is her first time.

However, it didn't hurt as bad as she'd thought. Rushing up the golden lion who had his back face to her, she move her claws to scraped the back of his forehead. But he simply ducked under her and send an attack to her back from the behind.

Stunned more than hurt, she turned around and parried and attempt to send another slash towards him, but yet he pulled back and kicked her in the leg, softer then it would have been if it was a real fight.

Zuri was hacking away by now, trying to gain an upperpaw against the golden lion cub, but he ducked under her and strucked her in the stomach with his paw, before jumping and pinning her onto the ground.

"Pin y'all," Kion laughed teasingly.

Zuri grumbled something underneath her breath. Well, it shouldn't be much of a shock to her. He did fight an whole clan of hyenas after all and won, barely without an scratch whereas other lion cubs would have been taken down before the fight even beginned.

He was tough; tougher then he looks. She is sure that this lion cub must be atleast one to two months younger than her. Granted, he haven't even told her his name or where he lives.

Kion smirked at her before getting off of her, still holding that teasing smirk. He seems to be so innocent though Zuri was sure it is just a act. "You may have won," Zuri admitted. "But we'll see so in a few years."

"Looking towards the future, are you, lioness?" Kion questioned. He may not much about her, but she seems to be cute and innocent. She doesn't know how to fight but perhaps that will change over time. Kion knew she clearly cared about her appearance and nails but he's also changing her. Staying out here and watching what once had been a kingdom have impact her greatly.

Kion was so glad that he is finally with one of his own. As much as he loved his hyena family and was thankful for them, the golden cub wanted to be with other lions. He felt like he have bigger dominance and status.

Truth be told, he wanted to know his true lion parents who have conceive and gave birth to him. Kion knew that a parent wouldn't just abandoned their child for nothing; he wasn't sure where they are at, but he wants to find someone who can actually help him.

Zuri curled herself up and actually lay against the _dirty _ground, which shocked and amazed him. He still had to taunt her. "So the ground ain't so dirty now?" Kion teased, flashing an eyebrow towards her.

The lioness whispered something unheard underneath her breath. "I have a change of heart; now let me sleep so I can wake you up early tomorrow and find my friends." Zuri said with mock bitterly. "And drive you crazy."

He rolled his eyes at that but he always know comebacks from Jasiri. "Oh goody," Kion replied sarcastically. He smirked towarda her. "You know, I may not want to help you out after all."

"Nice try; you ain't getting off the hook," Zuri said. He was sure if she haven't curled herself up asleep she would have hitted him somewhere.

The young golden lion sighed and roll his eyes with fake defeat. "What am I'm going to do?" Kion asked, his voice still had sarcasm. Zuri didn't say anything to that for she was around snoring impassively.

Kion gave the stars a small smile. Perhaps he can finally earn a purpose in his life and not just live his days out on his own and get to know people. He is pure to everyone and he guess this is way for fate to repay him for all his goodness.

* * *

Across the Outlands, the princess and her other friend walked to... a random direction, not really knowing where she was going and leading her best friend at. It was really confusing to where she was going; like they've been going into dead ends.

Kiara saw the same rock five times. "Kings above!" The princess pouted, rolling her eyes and frowning but she wasn't allow to pout very long, for her best friend made contact towards her and force her forward. "Hey!" Kiara growled towards her.

Tiifu looked nervous. She seen the princess is glaring at her. Kiara currently is pissed and wants to find her best friend, then head back to Pride Rock and go home and forget this. "Sorry, Kiara," Tiifu apologized as she back up.

The princess growled silently. "Sorry! Sorry?! It was Zuri and yours idea to come out here!" Kiara looked like she was about to attack her best friend and seems to get into an pouncing position.

"Hey! Chill!" The hyena, Jasiri, surprisingly came to the princess friend's defense and stood unfront of Tiifu; having take her place between Kiara and Tiifu. The hyena pounced onto the princess and pinned her underneath her. "She is your friend, chill out."

Kiara didn't take that very well. "Mind your own business!" She growled.

Jasiri bared her teeth at that. Kiara beginned to lowered and actual have fear of being stare at her like that. The hyena was looking at her like she was about to eaten him. "What is your problem?" the hyena demanded. Before Kiara could have even open her mouth to respond to that, Jasiri beaten her to it. "She's your friend and you're treating her like garbage."

"You don't understand," Kiara said, her voice cracking, it sounded like she was about to cry due to the much pain and loss into it. "I have lost someone when he was a very young age."

Jasiri raised her eyebrow at that and her features soften at realizing this poor cub been through a lot. But who she had lost and why does it still affect her? "Who?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at her.

The princess wasn't even thinking. "I had a little brother name Kion..." She blurted out accidentally.

Now that really stunned the female young hyena. She had thought Kion was a lost abandoned cub. But he is much more then anyone had thought! If Kiara is a princess and had no reason to lie, then that means Kion, who had been thought as a random cub, then that means Kion is a prince!

He is royalty and have much more to his bloodline. He and the very Princess of the Pride Lands are of the same bloodline. The female hyena wanted to tell her right then and there but she won't. She would keep it a surprise.

"Stay here tonight," Jasiri ordered as she gotten off of him. She knew she'll have to bring Kion and Kiara together because he deserves to know. How she did not know that Kion and Kiara is related at first was beyond her, because both kind of look a lot like each other; just the princess's slightly darker. "I know you don't trust me but you won't find your friend if you don't get rested. Nightfall is arriving and this is the safest place for us to rest right now. Tomorrow, I have a lion friend I want you to meet." She finished.

"A lion friend?" Kiara questioned, raising her eyebrows at the hyena in suspicion. In the past, lions and hyenas are shown not to be good friends and have good terms with each other. "Since when did hyenas and lions became friends?"

"You'll see," Jasiri simply responded. "Even though you two don't trust me, I don't have a reason to eat you two because I would have already done it. Just please, stay; I need to show you to someone."

Although Kiara have an distrusting part of her, the princess nodded submissively deciding she will stay. If her friend is dead, atleast she wants to find her remainings and bury her, but the very thought of it made tear up.

Kiara sighed at her best friend. She have felt horrible for the way she'd treated her best friend. "Also, Ti', I'm so sorry for how I treated you," she apologized. Her eyes softened.

"Kiara, you don't have to-" Tiifu beginned.

"I have to apologize to you for the way I'd treated you;" Kiara interrupted. "You have been one of my friends since the beginning and comfort me for months when I lost my brother. But I guess we better get some sleep."

Little did Kiara knew tomorrow will change everything.

**A/N: Are you guys ready for Jasiri's certain lion's _friend_ ****and Kiara to meet in the next chapter? I am. Now I hope you all have a good day or night everyone and thanks for the support on this story. I'm starting to take my writing more seriously yet fun at the same time, so I can get better because I wasn't a native English speaker when I first came here and learned how to speak at an late age so I mess up in terms of grammar, but I am trying to change that and make my speaking even better. And surprisingly, this app is helping me unlike other apps.**


	6. Sisi Ni Sawa

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: I hope you guys are ready for** **some dynamics in this chapter. Jasiri does have quite a surprise for a certain princess and not only for her.**

**Chapter** **5**

**Sisi Ni Sawa**

In the Outlands, two lions were sleeping soundly. The first golden cub woke up early the next morning to see that it was sunrise. He have always been an early riser and always look forward to the next day because each day he is only growing older.

The lion cub stretched out his bones and finally gotten up. He felt the light from the beaming sun to beam on his face and partly had blinded him. Atleast, more then part of the Outlands had full sun but unfortunately it's harsh to live out here as life get even harder.

But Kion can't complained. He's living in a good place for now even though he wasn't with his own kind in his own pride. Atleast he's having a decent life and haven't been out here.

Most of the time, he's very doubtful about leading those who ain't the same species as him someday to stop other predators from disrespecting the Circle of Life. But Kion really wanted to know who his family is. He didn't care if they're not alive anymore. If they're dead as heartbroken he will be, he would also be satisfied knowing his parents fate.

He wonder did he even have an older or younger sibling that he never even had an chance to met? Kion just wants to see his _true_ family and have an chance to know them in every way.

Kion's eyes lowered with sadness. What if his family didn't want him? What if they abandoned him because he isn't good enough? What if he was an mistake and was concieved by accident? What if they want him to die?

The golden cub shook his head. He remember the young lioness he met a day ago was laying down beside him snoring soundly. He decided to get breakfast before she wakes up.

He walked off deciding to let her be for atleast pass dawn. Kion knew she will be safe since no one came up here at this time and beside his _home_ this is the safest place into the Outlands.

Speaking of home, he can imagine how worried sick Madoa is. Since she's like his mother, she tends to be overprotective of him and Jasiri. Kion knew he have been out later hours but last night he knew they were predators out there.

He returned within a hour with an big dead lizard in his mouth to see Zuri not sleeping but still had her stomach connected against the ground however her eyes were wide-open to stare at the sky. He knew how to hunt since to be safe, Madoa taught him because he'll need those skills someday.

Kion walked beside her and set the dead animal. But she haven't seem to notice him and were still staring out to the sky. "You ok?" Kion questioned.

Zuri took an moment to answer and shook her out to clearly get something out of her thoughts, "Uh, oh yes," Zuri said. "Just thinking about my friends. What if they went back to the Pride Lands and think I'm dead?"

Kion had an determined look. "Then we will take you back there," Kion told her. "Now let's eat something then we'll head out."

Now more eager, Zuri waited almost desparately as the golden cub tored the dead lizard apart with his claws and gave her half with him having another half. It was quite big but with both eating their fill it was done fast so after they eaten they'd begin going down the place they slept at and begin to make way to the Pride Lands.

* * *

Kiara and Tiifu woken up early and noticed that Jasiri was gone. The princess had problems sleeping last night because her father told her to be careful about hyenas and that they can sneak up on you before you can even say your name.

A few minutes after they woken up, Jasiri returned with an remain of a zebra. Kiara assumed she had went into lost territory and taken it. "What have you done?!" Kiara demanded, her teeth bared up towards him.

Jasiri place the remaining of the zebras down. "Wow, you lions always like to assume the worse of us do you." She said with an roll of her eyes. "I hope my lion friend can show you two not all hyenas are bad."

"All hyenas _are_ bad," Tiifu said. "For so many years, Scar have taken over Pride Rock and rule just because of his hyenas allies. If the hyenas weren't around, then Scar wouldn't have gotten away with rhe murder of his brother."

Jasiri narrowed her eyes at the other lioness. "You lions overreact over everything," she said dryly. "You have to start letting the past go, or this rivalry will continue forever."

Kiara decided to change the point. She didn't want to hear about this past history and rivalry "Mind explaining how you gotten the zebra?" Kiara questioned, raising her eyebrow towards her.

"Animals sometimes travel around here and has to go somewhere else," Jasiri informed her. "So they have to leave their food and not really need it anymore." Jasiri then pressed down against it and cause its leg to disconnect with her paws and handed the leg towards the princess. She did the same and handed it over towards the other lioness.

Clearly redundant but so hungry, Kiara and Tiifu begin eating at the dead zebra thickened skin. "You know, I may have to tell my father about you," Kiara says to the hyena.

Another excited voice was heard from behind them. "Kiara! Tiifu!" The two turned to see two lions.

One certain young lioness who is their best friend that have separated with during an attack yesterday. A golden lion was beside her; they had never seen him before, but knew he wasn't an threat for he stood beside Zuri and she doesn't seem to be afraid.

"Zuri!" Tiifu cried. "We thought those hyenas caught-" the young lioness shook her head at the thought of those hyenas devouring her best friend beside Kiara since very early cubhood.

The dark tan cub motioned to the golden cub by placing her paw on his shoulder. "No, brave one over her saved me," Zuri said. At the same time, he pulled away harshly yet abruptly and send her an glance, which made her giggle slightly.

The lion cub hooked Zuri onto his back and jumped down to the group and landed on his paws, while Zuri was screaming dramatically at the thought of getting hurt by a very big fall.

Zuri stay cautious of Jasiri however. "Just stay away from me," she said, trying to get into a pouncing position just in case should the hyena attack.

"Jasiri," the golden cub said. "I thought you were back home." His eyes seem to grown soft as the three cubs looked back between the seemingly handsome and tough male cub to the fierce and young hyena.

"_Was_," Jasiri corrected. "But seeing you weren't back home, I had to look for you overnight. Madoa is going to be mad with us."

"Wait!" Tiifu screeched. "You live with hyenas?!"

Kion ignored that and shivered at the thought of confronting the one who is like his mother but shook his head. He turned to Zuri. "So shines," the lion cub said. "Who's your friends?" He stared at Kiara and Tiifu while he asked this part, but continues to stare mainly at Kiara, feeling something strange from her.

Kiara felt it too and he can tell by her staring back at him. "Have we met-" she continues to point back between her and him. Kion didn't respond to her but shrugged. However, he continues to look at her.

"Anyways, you think hyenas are so bad, do you?" Kion questioned. He was suppose to talk to them and meet them but he decided he will later since they clearly don't know what the hyenas are like.

"Well, yeah," Zuri answered. "All hyenas do is mistreat the Circle of Life." Kiara and Tiifu give their silent agreement to their friend, surprise by her comment and devotion to the Circle of Life over claws.

"We're more similar then you think, Kiara. Sisi Ni Sawa." Jasiri says.

"You're saying we're the same?" Kiara questioned. "No I don't think so."

Kiara: **You think that life is one big game**

Tiifu: **You joke, you laugh, you take no blame**

Zuri: **I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same**

The three wanted to get the hyena out of the picture and have her stunned in their natural ways since all hyenas only cared about themselves but they didn't knew Kion didn't supported them as well.

Just then, Kion surprisingly defended the hyena, which is quite a shocker to them because they're all lions and he should aid his own kind.

Kion: **You've got to look past what you see**

**Try not to judge so easily**

Kion scrolled up to the three and the three stared at him with some looks of confusion and shock. He was a lion and she's an hyena. Why would he defend her instead of them?

Beside him, the female hyena paced the three as well before jumping onto a rock that supported her. The two seem to have a boost.

Jasiri: **Believe it or not, you're a lot like me**

**Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me**

Kion: **Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

Kiara: **I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

Jasiri:** At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr**

**But take a look under the fur**

**Deep in our heart is what matters for sure**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

Kion and Jasiri ran down with the three young lionesses following and leaded them to a small hill that consist of bugs. The two bended their head down together, but Kion was the one who had sing.

Kion: **'Cause we all know a higher call**

**Like every creature big and small**

**The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all**

The three smiled at the two weird duo, showing they were somewhat convince that perhaps there is atleast some peaceful hyenas out there. Plus, they believe Kion much more then her.

Jasiri: **The Circle of Life will guide us all**

**Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

Kiara**: Though you've got your spots, and we have ****our coats**

Kion: **At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

All: **Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

Zuri: **Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye**

Kion: **I can't imagine why**

**It's very easy if you try**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

Kiara: **Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts**

**Not to judge hyenas by their spots!**

The three ran down with the golden lion and hyena. They soon stood on rocks ledges with Kiara on the bigger one; Tiifu is on the left one, and Zuri is on the right one. Despite that, the suns brightened on them making their coats feel more shiny.

Kion: **Sisi ni sawa!**

**Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

Kiara: **Forget about the past**

**When there's nothing to gain**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

All: **At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

**Sisi ni sawa means we're the same**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

**Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain**

It didn't take long to convince the three that not all hyenas are like Janja and his clan and that some do care about keeping the Circle of Life at balance. Kiara needs to have a talk with her father about Jasiri and her clan.

Then again, that may not be so wise. Her father have badblood with hyenas and it would be extremely hard to convince him. But perhaps she can have the lion cub to meet her father and it would be easier since her dad is surely to believe an lion. Right?

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

All: **At the end of the day, it's like water and rain**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

**(Sisi ni sawa)**

**Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

Kion: **Sisi ni sawa, we are the same**

Kiara couldn't believe it; they had gotten to Flat Ridge Rock, a part of the Pride Lands. She gazed at Jasiri and Kion who shrugged _innocently_.

The lion cub was the first who spoke up though. "We guess that since you three found each other, we'd to take you to the Pride Lands." He said, an smile coming to his face. "Just climb up there. Be careful with one or two ledges but you'll be find."

"I want to ask you something," Kiara says towards the lion cub. "Why don't you come with us to Pride Rock and meet my mom and dad? My dad would surely like to thank you, and my mother adore cubs."

"I'm sorry," Kion apologized. "But the one who feels like my mother must be very worried. I really have to get back home to reassure her." It was tempting to meet the King and Queen of the very Pride Lands that wielded tales.

Kiara held her face down with sadness. "Oh," she said. He seems to be so caring and so pure then half of the male cubs and even female cubs of the Pride.

"Well, can you come after?" Zuri inquired.

Kion thought about that for a second. He didn't knew he will be meeting royalty when helping Zuri. The fact that she is friends with royalty is a high praise.

Kion stroked his chin thoughtfully then he had an idea. "I have a idea," Kion said. "Jasiri, why don't you head back home? I guess I'm going to meet the king and queen."

The young female hyena was baffled for a second. She forgot she wanted to tell him something but couldn't quite remember what. "Uh, ok," she said. "Stay safe and held your chin up with the king." She teased, laughing as she did.

"Maybe you should go in my place," he teased back, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure the rulers will be very interested in an hyena saving their daughter and her friends from certain danger."

Kion and Jasiri always love teasing each other like this. They were like brother and sister and both were certain that it would remain that way for a long time. The two make a great team and is close.

Jasiri shook her head. "Anyways, better get back home." She deduced. "Madoa will kill us if I don't explain why we were out all night."

"Yeah and I have a difficult task: facing the royals." Kion remarked, letting out a shiver at that. He didn't knew how to make a proper introduction to the king and queen of the lands.

Jasiri begin heading back home. He have little fear of Jasiri going into that direction due to Janja and his clan, but he knew she can take care of herself. "Have fun!" She called before she disappeared into the Outlands.

Kion gulped and begin to head upwards with the three other cubs. He have feared of going into another land that's not his. He is an Outlander and will have to follow other lions rule in their pride.

He was not only worried for that. As he help the trio up and gotten up himself, he can swear someone was watching them, waiting for them. He shrugged it off and push the three up by taking turns.

His worries were right though and should have not been taken for granted. Not far behind them, a pair of black eyes were glaring at him before the strange figure disappeared and begin heading somewhere else.


	7. A Secret Plot

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: This chapter will not be feature around Kion... well not completely. Sorry for people who wanted Kion and his family to have an reunion in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**A Secret Plot**

In the other side of the Outlands... well further down where Jasiri and Madoa's clan live, lionesses were around and about doing their own thing; either train fighting and tearing around bones and flesh or eating bones.

A young lion cub were trying his hardest to tear apart a bone from an dead animal he and his pride gotten yesterday. The cub had brown fur, neon green eyes, a brown mane... well some brown tuff of an mane that may will develop in an few years time, and had an lot of muscles... well more muscle then even Kion has.

His mother always have him do these type of things; she wanted to test the fiercest on his teeth to become a mighty male hunter someday, kill to show that he isn't afraid to kill and will one day eliminate Simba, and usually will fight other cubs in the pride, such as his big sister who is older then him by a few months.

As the cub chewed at the bone, a adolescent stormed up towards him. The adolescent was scraggly, had a black nose, brown fur, red eyes, and an scraggly black mane. "Kovu, Kovu, Kovu," the adolescent said bitterly. "Are you done yet, you little termite? You ain't even tough despite what anyone says."

Obviously offensive, the lion cub released the bone harshly and glared at his bigger brother who dare disrespected him, and he is the chosen one! "Nuka, shut up," the cub, known as, Kovu, snarls towards him.

"Hahahaha! What you going to do about it, ya little termite?" the bigger brown-coated lion taunted. Kovu didn't make a move but simply glared at his big brother. "That's right nothing, you little termite."

"At least I'm the one who's going to kill Simba someday and you're not!" Kovu retorted, his face held with anger and hatred.

Kovu is usually a very patience cub; especially since he met that cub who he found very sweet and kind... and secretly beautiful. But as he grows more older and older, he starts getting more hateful and will no doubt one day be the lion Zira... and if Scar was still around, would have wanted him to be.

Nuka gotten tired of Kovu. All he likes to do is act like he's actually Scar's son when he don't even have the same blood as him like he does. "Well, you're not even the real son of Scar!" Nuka snapped, his teeth bared and claws flexed. "You're his heir and you shouldn't even have the throne-"

Kovu was about to say something, but his eyes eyes widened when Nuka was taken to the ground brutually. "You skinny piece of fur! You disturbed his training!" his and Nuka's mother; the tan lioness, a stripe on her head, the notch in her ear, and red eyes, shouted towards the now down brown-coated lion.

Shakingly, Nuka stood up and shotted an glare towards the young lion cub which he had return but it seem to held sympathy. But his mother didn't see it due to her now staring at Kovu.

"Yo, Zira!" a voice called from behind them. "We need to have a talk!"

Zira turned around with an heavy sigh and saw Janja walking with two in his clan, Cheezi and Chungu. She rolled her eyes. "Oh what is it now, Janja?" Zira asked boredly.

The red-eyed lioness is tempted to end him for his mother's clan was unable to protect Scar from Simba's firely wrath. However, she restricted herself from doing so because he have to be out here for some reason.

"And why are you at our home?" Zira sneered.

"Earlier, we'd saw the princess and her friends in the outlands," Janja explained.

"Yeah and that one cub in the outlands who kept us from eating the princess's friend," Chungu added.

"He's the one who send us back here!" Cheezi pouted. "I bet she would have been delicious!"

Zira rolled her eyes again as Janja continued. "That cub who always seem to be in the Outlands has gotten on my last nerves;" Janja voiced. "We have confronted him before but yet he dare have the nerve to ruin our dinner plan."

For once, Zira seems interested and invested in that. She haven't never heard of an cub in the Outlands. What is Janja talking "What cub?" She inquired.

"This cub name Kion," Janja told her. "We don't know who he lives with but we'd first confronted him a few months back. Before, he outsmarted us and escape when we had him cornered."

Zira place an paw on her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmmm, could it be the very Prince of the Pride Lands that had gone missing?" she wondered, talking to herself more than the hyenas. "Yes, it has to be since his death was never confirmed!"

Janja raised an eyebrow. "Zira?" He asked, bemused by her sudden softness in her voice that tells him she is plotting something.

"More then several months ago, Simba and Nala had a daughter name Kiara. She is the future Queen of the Pride Lands that would take over her parents... or so she thinks she will... after they die or resigns from leadership."

Zira let out an exposed frown. She had knew this because of word spread further then in the Pride Lands and into the Outlands. How did these fools not heard it? She was not sure. At one time, she was kind of tempted to go to the Pride Lands, captured the prince and turn him against his family, but then again Kovu is perfect and the prince is not needed, as evil as it sounds.

"A few months later, they'd another son name Prince Kion; it was said to he was suppose take over a role Scar once had helded as when he was younger. Leader of the Lion Guard!"

Zira hissed at that part. How dare a small cub and descendants of her former _'__mate's'_ murderer? It only filled the lioness with more rage and she unsheathed her claws against the ground, leaving a large and giant mark against the ground.

Her claws now arched with blood. She clearly dugged it down too hard. But it didn't even affected her. She have been more injured before and she won't be held back from a ground.

Janja's eyes widened so much it seem like they were going to pop and fall out from his sockets. "The Lion Guard?" He asked abruptly.

"Yes, but when he was a few weeks old, he disappeared in a big rain storm. It was said they tried to look for him but he was never found despite the king and queen's attempts. Many animals said he have died, but no one had ever seen a body, and I won't be fool like Scar was with Simba."

Janja seemed shock at first but then again he have seen Simba before and he can even admit that the king and the golden lion cub have much resemblances. "So you think this cub is the lost prince?" Janja questioned.

Zira nodded. "Yes," she answered. "We must dispose of him immediately."

As she said this, a peach cub, with purple eyes, tuff of hair on top of their head, and dark purple nose. It was Zira's daughter and one day huntress in the Pride. Her name is Vitani and she only grows more in strength each passing day.

"But if the prince is in the Outlands..." Vitani continued. "Then, mother; we can perhaps convinced him that he is the real son of Simba but that he have abandoned him in an storm."

"Why, of course, my daughter you're a genius!" Zira squealed with excitement and glee. "All we have to do is seduce him! Then there is no way Simba can beat us!" Her eyes seem to grow murderous.

"But how do we find out about him?" Janja questioned.

"It will take some time but follow him," Zira said. "Find out he lives with anybody and report back to me and we'll blackmailed him if that is the case."

"But he's in the Pride Lands, it may take an couple of days," Janja states bluntly.

"Then wait," Zira snapped, glaring at the hyenas impatiently. She was getting tired of having to do all of the explaination to hyena. "The Pride Lands will be ours in time."


	8. Royal Family

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: This is the chapter many of you were waiting for, I'm sure. Kion may be in the Pride Lands for the next few days.**

**Chapter 7**

**Royal Family**

Kion walked nervously behind the three cubs. He had barely met many people in his life beside hyenas. And so to say he is afraid was a extreme understatement, he is terrifed.

First, he has to meet royalty. Second, he is in an different kingdom from the Outlands where he doesn't know how things go around here. Looks can be deceiving sometimes. Is the king and queen here wise and are as Kiara described them?

As the four walked through the land, Kion slow down considerably though still kept good track behind him. Zuri walked beside him and broke the silence. "You scared, _Brave One_?" She teased, using the nickname she have thought for him.

"No!" Kion immediately defended himself, shooting up and glaring at her. "It's call a good performance." He sighed when he saw her smiling at him. "I don't know anyone here beside you, Claws, and Bossy Boots Fluffy over there." Kion decided to nickname them all.

"Hey!" Kiara called from the distance she was at. The princess still was walking but her head and eyes were locked onto the duo. "I heard that!"

"Claws for Tiifu, really?" Zuri asked with mild amusement, ignoring the princess's remark and still looking at Kion. This cub is extremely funny yet very caring. While they may have just met, she knew she can trust him.

"Yeah," Kion replied. "She is hard to nickname because she seems to be very quiet and the innocent out of you three." Kion then nudged the lioness cub on her shoulder and pointed to Kiara. "Let's just say she seems to be the very lioness you don't want to mess with."

Zuri begin laughing as did Tiifu when her friend told her the joke. The princess felt a little sensitive. With an growl, Kiara slow down and leapt on top of the golden cub, expecting to pinned him but yet he manage to land her right on her back making her gasp.

"Pin y'all," he said victorious.

"I hate you," Kiara whispered. "So can you let me up?" She begin swirming under the cub's pinning grasp and watched as he allowed her up. "Again!" Kiara lunged towards the golden lion and this time she pinned him on his side, pushing his face down. "Haha! I pinned y'all!"

"Let you did, so you can feel special," Kion states, a teasing smile coming onto his face. Kiara open her mouth to retort when she saw the truth on his features.

"Why do you hate me?!" Kiara demanded, glaring at him with fire burning in her eyes as she neared the cub.

"Woah, woah, chill," Kion says apologetically. "I was just playing. I'm sorry. Didn't know I was hurting your feelings. My bad. Just felt connected-" Kion bended his head downwards.

Kiara didn't expect the lion cub actually apologizing. "Oh, apology accepted." she states awkwardly. She then allowed an smile to come onto her face. "You should know in a few years I will be Queen of the entire Pride Lands and that means whenever you're here I'll have to tell you what to do."

Kion's sadness were replaced by joyfulness as a bright smile came onto his face.. "Oh, is that a challenge, young princess?" Kion questioned mischievously.

"Yeah," Kiara said with the same mischievous tone in her voice as well. While Tiifu and Zuri only knew Kion for a while they sweared something was off and odd about him. "Just think I didn't want to be queen back then but as I gotten older, I will now accept my duty and responsibility."

"If only I feel the same way," Kion says, a sigh coming on his lips.

"Whatcha mean?" Kiara asked.

Kion didn't exactly wanted to tell her now. He didn't knew much about her beside that she is royalty. "I will tell you later as you would tell me yours. We'd just met."

"Yeah and even if I have been with him for the longest," Zuri added in. "He still haven't told me his name; he'd just told me some things..." the lioness cub begin shivering at the memory of those dead bodies. "And showed me." she finished.

The princess's interest sparked her and she opened her mouth to asked about that but her other friend beaten her to talking. "Really, what?" Tiifu inquired.

Kion and Zuri exchanged looks with each other. He was silently asked for her permisson but she shook her head. He gave her an nod and turned back to the two other cubs. "It's very dark," Kion deduced.

Kiara's interest was still sparking. She have always been said to be like her father who's always wanting to discover new things as an cub. "Woah, you 'ought to show us," Kiara says excitingly, not exactly getting it.

"I don't think you'll want to see it," Zuri responded.

"Why?" Tiifu interrogated.

Kion let out a slight sigh. He is usually very patient but right now he is a little on edge at the moment. "Because I show her and she is slightly traumatized." he answered, motioning to Zuri. "I don't want that to repeat."

"We can take it," Kiara insisted.

He shook his head. "No," the lion cub denied. "I rather keep it hidden from you until you're a few years older perhaps."

Kion then noticed they came across a giant rock... it seems to carry much and perhaps is the biggest place in the Pride Lands. He knew this is Pride Rock, the three girls home.

"This is Pride Rock!" Kiara confirmed, kind of jumping around him. "I can't wait to show you my family! If we're lucky, we can show you around since you haven't seen much!"

Kion waved his front paw at her. "I'm not sure your parents would want me here," he said. "I'm an Outlander basically and you three are Pride Landers. What do I have here?"

"Wait, so that means you're leaving?" Zuri asked, with a slight bluntness and bitterness in her voice.

He gavs her an shock stare at the demanding tone, but of course he recovered. "I will, if I have to." Kion says shyly.

"Well too bad," Zuri says in an authoritative tone that Madoa has use many times to him when he was younger narrowing her eyes at Kion. "You're staying until you make the king and queen."

Kion gave her an sly smirk. He can tell she couldn't be argue despite her clear caring about claws and fur. "Am I?" He asked, turning away from them.

"Yep," Kiara answered.

"You guys wanna race?" Kion questioned teasingly. The three shrugged and nodded their heads. They raced each other all of the time despite not wanting to get dirty. "Then let's do thi-"

The prince didn't finish that, for a big lion stepped in the middle of the three lionesses cub. Immediately, Kion shook with fear at the lion, who seems to have much muscles and can easily take on a cub such as him despite being trained.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my daughter and her friends?!" King Simba demanded, his voice high, having remember the last time Kiara met an Outlander. What if this is the son of Zira, and she's testing him about taking a pound of fresh?!

Kion slightly back away from them and let out a giant shiver. He couldn't form the correct words or even muttered out his name. "I-I wa-wasn't d-doi-ing an-anything to your daughter or her friends." he answered nervously, crouching down. I m-merely showed them back home protective after being attack by hyenas s-should those hyenas attack again."

To that, Simba's eyes softened only slightly. He have been worried sick when his daughter and her friends haven't returned yesterday. "Are you the son of Zira?!" he snarled.

Bemused by that, Kion gave the king a confuse look. Who's Zira? He have never even heard of this Zira. "Who's Z-Zira?" the lion cub asked.

Unfortunately for the cub, that only make things worse. "Don't lie to me!" Simba roared, baring his teeth and flexing his claws. "The only lion pride I'm aware of out there is Zira! So you must be either her follower or son!!!"

Kion tried to stand up for himself because it's clear this Zira and the King of the Pride Lands have bad blood with each other. "N-no! I swear to you, King Simba, I don't know any Zira!"

"Then where is your mom and dad?!" the king interrogated, giving him a suspicious brow. He never can be so certain of Zira's intentions and this may be an act on her part.

Kion opened his mouth to respond. He was about to tell the king the truth to whom he live with. But he remember that lions and hyenas have bad blood from events in the past.

He knew he will have to make up a story, even though Madoa had told him millions of times that lying is bad. "I have been an orphan for all of my life," Kion half-lied. It wasn't a full lie, for he didn't have any real lion parents. "My parents- I think they-they abandoned me when I was very young."

Simba frowned softly at that. He didn't like how cubs have to live without parents. Take it from him... the lion who have been raised from a meerkat and warthog to grow up to be a strong and fierce king.

"How do you know the Circle of Life then?" Simba asked much softer.

In that moment, Kion breathed a slight sigh of relief. Atleast he manage to calm the king to the slightest, that he ain't going the fourth-degree on him. "I have been alone for a long time," he again half-lied. "I have to discover some things that could have aided into me becoming a full lion."

Before Simba could have asked more questions, Kion already decided to tell him about his half-lying _life_ since he couldn't tell him the truth about his life. "Yes, I may live in the Outlands," Kion admitted nervously. "But I never will be like Janja or whoever this Zira lioness. I swear." Kion held his head down nervously in submission.

He was in a entirely different kingdom. The king can easily do whatever he wanted to do the lion cub, for he is really nothing to the king... or so he thinks.

Unbeknownst to the lion cub, the king was scanning him over slowly from his mane, tuff, whiskers, body, and even the markings on his legs. Somehow, the cub he just met he felt connected to him.

Kiara walked beside Kion and stared up to her father. "Please daddy," she pleaded, her eyes having a puppy feeling towards them. "Atleast let him stay here if you want to know him."

"What?!" Kion exclaimed. "But I have to get back to my-" Kion was about to say 'family' but remember he didn't told the king about his hyena family. "My home! I live out there! That is where I live at for my whole life!"

"For a week," Kiara concluded at seeing her father uncertain and mistrustful look. "You can perhaps learn him and who's he like."

Simba blinked for a second. He knew the risk but should Zira make an attack and the cub's involve with it, that means he can easily be dealt with by the ones who will be watching him at constant surveillance.

"Kiara!" A feminine voice cried. Kion turned and saw a creamy lioness running up to the princess. While Tiifu and Zuri stayed back, they were no longer underneath the king but instead across from the other cub.

"Mom!" Kiara cried running up and nuzzling against her mother, Queen Nala's, leg, making the queen feel stress lifted off of her for the first time over this day. Her daughter and her friends went missing and they assumed the worst.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young ladies." Nala said to not only her daughter but her daughter's friends as well, making them bended their head down. Just because Nala ain't their mothers, Tiifu and Zuri do received punishments from her.

She then noticed the golden cub shaking her mate's form. Her eyes went wide when she saw the still poucing position her mate was in. "Simba!" Nala scolded, storming up and standing infront of the cub like a mother would for their own. "What's wrong you with you?!"

The king shrugged. "What?" Simba asked, oblivious of that fact but then notice the strange character under his mate. "Oh, I thought he was the son of Zira because I never saw him before so I wanted some answers."

"Do you remembered what your mother told you when she was alive?!" the queen snapped putting the king in his place. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri couldn't hold back small giggles; they have been in the Kiara's parents fights before, and they were always somehow funny. One reason is because the king will shrank down like a small cub given his actual rank and authority as King of the Pride Lands.

"Jumping to conclusions can lead to confliction," Simba quoted. He looked at his mate. His mate and him usually made up, but one time they had an arguement that force the king to sleep outside of the den despite him being the heir since birth. He remembered his daughter and her friends laughing so loud at that. "But I didn't knew, for all we could have known he could have harmed our daughter and her friends." Simba defended his actions.

Nala than smacked the king across the cheek. "Use common sense!" the queen growled, her teeth bared. The princess and her friends even have to look away, not wanting to see what the queen can do to the king. "If he was to hurt our daughter and her friends, he wouldn't had the decency to take them back to us! If he was the son of Zira, he would have taken them to her, or not been so straightforward about it!"

"I'm sorry," Simba apologized to his mate, sounding just like a cub.

Nala glared at her mate. "Don't apologize to me!" Nala shouted. She then removed her paws and allow the golden cub to be revealed to her mate but still stood over him. "Apologized to him!"

"Listen, I'm sorry," Simba apologized to the cub this time. "I just tend to be overprotective of my daughter. But I shouldn't take it out on you. And again I'm sorry."

Kion still shook with fear. "Apology accepted," he says, his voice confirming the clear fear.

Nala smiled softly. "Forgive my mate," she says, her voice much more softer than Kion had thought a minute ago when she allowed an rant onto her mate. "He won't be hearing the end of this, my dear. Now you look a little dirty and tired."

"But Nala, he ain't our cub-" Simba tried but the queen's tough growl cutted him off.

"Even if he ain't our cub," Nala states sternly. "He leaded our daughter and her friends back unharm and I will take care of him like he is my own cub because all cubs should have a peaceful life."

Kion's stomach started burping highly. "And you will get fed as well after your bath and then after both you can get rest." she smiled at him. He felt her lifting him up and placing him into an hug. He couldn't pulled away from her even if he wanted to.

At last, he met other lions of his own species. He is sure Madoa understands because she is very easy to convince and most likely she knows the Pride Landers are kind and wise and surely won't hurt an cub.

Maybe in good time, he can perhaps convince the queen to help and convince the queen to allow his hyena' family into the Pride Lands because they really ain't much of them and they all respect the Circle of Life.

* * *

Kion couldn't believe the much differences in his surroundings. For one thing, Kion had been given a bath, then he was fed a well kill zebra which he found himself loving. Now, Kion has been set to the rest while Nala was currently bathing Zuri.

Kiara and Tiifu lay not so far from him and had themselves curled up from their bodies. The lion cub smiled at the such peace and honestly little problems that is currently going around.

In the Outlands, Kion never had this peace and always been in violence. He always have to watch out every corner but over here there is a bunch of lionesses who would protect him.

Kion suddenly felt something coming to his veins. He stood up and begin walking, without Nala seeming to notice him due to be bathing Zuri too much. He didn't knew exactly where he was going but he felt something calling for him.

The cub found himself walking down Pride Rock. Seeming carelessly, Kion continues to walk down, and his speed begin lifting up, until he found himself on a full run away from Pride Rock.

He soon found himself in a distance from it, only seeing it from a big rock. Kion soon found himself at an outside of a tree and he didn't knew what he felt in there but putting aside his nervousness he walked inside of the den.

Kion went inside of the strange tree, where no one seems to resigned at. He noticed an bunch of paintings resting onto the tree roots. One called out to him. A golden cub with an small red tuff and orange-brown eyes.

Slightly afraid he will missed up something, he place his paw onto the painting and saw it lighten up. "What are you doing?" a strange voice that the lion cub never heard before asked.

Kion jumped up and notice an strange mandrill, to put in term, Rafiki, with a staff by his side. Nervously, he knew he couldn't talk his way out of this and he had been caught. "Who are you?!" Kion demanded.

"Or who are you, my friend?" the mandrill retorted.

"I'm-I'm..." Kion beginned.

"You're nobody," Rafiki answered Kion's question for him. "Or so you think."

Kion frowned. Who is this mandrill? Is he someone before his young life? How does he seem to know more about his life than himself? He hope the baboon will tell him.

Having to already face an angry king, he's still slightly shaken up. "Do you know my past?" Kion stammered.

Rafiki smiled. "That's for you to find out in time," he responded.

"That's it?!" Kion snapped. He begin pacing the baboon, feeling an sudden urge to smack him for basicallg wasting his time but wants to resist it. "But I need to know who I am!!!"

"Answers can't be reveal fruitfully." Rafiki said wisely. "Now, you should go to Pride Rock. I think the queen may be worried for you."

"Fine, but I know you know something about me that you ain't telling me and I will find out, old mandrill," Kion commented, his voice full of determination. That only earn him a whack to his head followed by the mandrill placing an arm around him.

"With that determination you will find out who you are," Rafiki assured.

"What was that for?!" Kion snarled, his paw place on top of his head feeling an whacking pain there.

"That for calling me old." Rafiki says. "Now you should go." He released the cub who pouted but went anyway. When he was certain the cub was gone, he turned to the cub painting Kion just saw. "Mufasa, I have an question: Why didn't you just let me tell him?"

To that, he only gotten an small push of wind in response.


	9. Untrustworthy and New Friends

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N:** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Untrustworthy and New Friends**

Kion have been in the Pride Lands for two days straight. He have received untrustworthy looks from more than an few lionesses in the Pride. The king himself ignored him and focus mainly on his daughter.

The lion cub didn't know why some animals didn't trust him. Sure, he was a outlander and raised beyond these borders, but he clearly respected the Circle of Life. Yes, he refused to give his name. But no one seems to trust him whatsoever.

However, Kiara's best friends, Tiifu and Zuri, didn't seem to hold anything against him. The queen also treated him right by shadowing him and treating. For once, he feels like he is at somewhere but in a few days, he'll have to be back into the Outlands.

Kion notice that Zuri seems lonely. Of course she is; Kiara is out training how to be future queen, and Tiifu's receiving hunting lessons, so she is alone right now. He decided to go up to her and asked her to go out with him.

"Hey," Kion greeted, nudging her softly on the shoulder with his nose. She looked up weakly and wearily, clearly having been asleep. He offered an kind smile towards her. "Want to go out and have fun?"

"What type of fun?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

However, before the cub can respond, a booming voice is heard, followed with an lioness storming in. "No! Zuri! You will not play with this... filthy outlander!"

Kion noticed she had tawny-orange fur, dark purple eyes, brown nose, and some ear rims. The lion cub saw she glaring at him and he glady returned it despite being cool. He is getting tired of lions threating him like he is different.

"Auntie..." Zuri beginned when the lion cub ran bravely infront of her.

Kion ran infront and glared at her. He had enough of these lions and felt like they're just judging him because he is raised as an Outlander.

"Just wait an minute! First, I would be nice to you, lioness, if you treat me with respect!!! Sure I'm an Outlander, but listen to me you rude lioness, I'm pretty sure I know about the Circle of Life than you!" Kion thundered.

"You honestly don't," the lioness retorted. "And you have no right to be near my niece so you better get away from her."

Kion's body stiffens at her and unsheathed his claws. "She may be your blood but she ain't your damn slave so she can go wherever she wants to go. It's outrageous that you are judging me when you don't even know me."

She place her paw on his shoulder, clearly about to say something when Kion's eyes narrowed at her. "Get your paws off of me!!!" Kion shouted, nudging his shoulder forward and knocking her away though softer than he should have.

"How dare you talk to me, that way?!" She snarled. "I am friends with the King of the Pride Lands and can get you banished from these lands so you better watch your tongue, you little one!"

"You know what! I'm very nice but you are an very rude lioness!!!" Kion yelled, storming out and leaving the den. He decided to hunt something for himself meanwhile; he been trained to hunt since he was very young and can easily kill an short animal.

The lion cub soon found himself stalking the grass. He saw an small snake and got into an pouncing position, ready to jumped when he saw a green fruit coming to his head. Not able to do anything, the cub felt it bouncing off of him and Kion groaned rubbing his head with his paw.

"Ow!" He snarled towards a blue blurred that followed after. The next thing the cub saw was a fast blur that knocked him to the ground. "Hey!!!" Kion shouted out to the blurs who soon came to an stop.

The blue blur, revealing to be an honey badger when Kion had gotten an closer look.

The honey badger has a quite short but stocky honey badger, with a well-rounded physique and small paws. His fur is dark silvery-blue.

The honey badger sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are coal-black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are large and distinctly gap-filled.

The other is a king cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build. Her coat is a soft golden-yellow, broken only by patches of tan around her eyes and on her chest and muzzle. Dark, rounded spots dot her back, head, and legs. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a pale creamy yellow color, as is the fur encircling her eyes. Her eye color is a strong forest green. Her nose is a similar brown to that found in her ear, with a tawny brown bridge.

They both came to an stop and turned to him. Instantly, they looked back at each other before back at him. Running behind the golden cub, the honey badger giggled nervously.

"Bunga! I'm going to catch you and kill you for wetting my fur!" the cheetah snarled, her green eyes glaring firely at him. "And that lion cub won't stop me!!!"

"What happen between you two?" Kion asked, looking back-and-forth. He have noticed that her fur seems to be out of place and scruffy.

"It was an dare!" The honey badger called Bunga yelled up to the lion cub. "Fuli here said I wouldn't wet her, so I did to prove myself! Also, why do you care about getting your fur wet, Fuli? We all get wet once and a while!"

"You know how I feel about water, honey badger!" She barked towards the honey badger, making him fall behind the lion cub slightly afraid.

"Hey, friend, why don't you shield me from her?" Bunga asked, looking up towards him since it really isn't my fault.

"Ah no," Kion denied taking an step away from him. "She seems mad and I'm not going to face that wrath. You're alone. I'm not that dump."

The cheetah named Fuli then charged up and took an swipe at Bunga, which force him to again hide behind the lion cub and her paw accidentally waving at him. Seeing that she is about to hit him instead of the honey badger, Kion dodged to the side with surprising speed and stood there. Bunga was met by her paw due to the dodge and knocked to the ground several feet infront of him.

Both were surprised at his speed at dodging her fast blow. Despite being hit by an paw, Bunga seems unaffected due to staring ag the lion cub with shock. "Woah," Fuli said in awe. "I didn't even aim my paw for you but woah you move out of my way so fast."

Kion shrugged. "Instincts kick in, I guess," he said half-heartedly, not seeing what the big deal is for it was a simple dodge. "Also, I have been raised in the Outlands and it's harsh to respect the Circle of Life and having to watch out every corner. But I have good caring animals who I live with and they taught me."

"Wow," Bunga said. "That's so unbungalievable."

Kion rolled his eyes but smiled softly at these new kind animals. He really needed that after two days of getting adjusted here. He knew he will have to leave eventually but if he meet friends who he can secretly visit then good. All he wanted was friends he can get to know outside of the Outlands.

The stares he was getting is really starting to get on his nerves however. Since they're Pride Landers, the lion cub guessed that barely have to go through the struggles he and the hyenas have to go through.

He let out a fake cough, returning them to attention. "Well, want to be friends?" he insists. "Since I'm bored right now and don't have anywhere to go anyways."

"Ok," Fuli said, seeming forgotten that she had chase Bunga a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, we have some friends who would love to meet you!" Bunga cried, jumping up infront of Kion.

Kion chuckles. "Yeah, okay, honey badger," he said.

"The name's Bunga," the honey badger told him. "And she's Fuli." He tapped the cheetah on the nose as he said this part making her to react by growling lowly.

"I'm Kion," Kion returned a greeting in response.

"Hey, warning, you better watch out about him. When he gets this excited, there-" Fuli didn't had an chance for a boom erupted.

Kion gagged in disgust and did his best to covered his nose from the dirty smell. Fuli let out an few coughs, trying to get the smoke from the honey badger away. He then begin to walk away. Sure, there is worse smells but great beyond that smell stinks so bad. The lion cub begin walking off and hope the smell doesn't stick with them.

"Mental note, don't get honey badgers excited," the cub whispered to himself. Kion turned back to the duo and glanced at Bunga and begin speaking. "That smell can kill somebody, Bunga."

"Yeah, I know," Bunga said not getting it at all and rubbing at himself in a proud manner.

"That isn't an compliment," Kion informed him. "It's a "If you have to do that, than do it somewhere else"."

"Yeah, I hates when that happen too," Fuli agreed. "Which is why when you eat those disgusting grubs and grabbed the wrong grub," she turned towards him. "You should stay at Hakuna Matata falls."

Kion frowned. So he eats grubs? And can eat the wrong one and gets even more stinker then ever? He made another mental note to watch out for Bunga's attitude because... that ain't quite an sight... or smell that Kion wants to face everyday.

The honey badger narrowed his eyes. "Hey, atleast animals know not the mess with me like those stinky hyenas we had to encounter a few months ago. Hyenas are really bad animals."

Kion stiffened and his muscles became tighter. "Hey," he said, "I happen to know some hyenas and they aren't that bad. They're just some bad hyenas that overwhelm the good."

He wondered did he made an mistake in words, when their eyes went wide. A lion knowing an hyena... or hyenas' is a big weight. He's so glad that they had dropped the subject. Kion realized that animals across Africa doesn't encountered good hyenas very much.

"Well, want to meet our friends?" the cheetah put in.

"Sure," Kion nodded. "Bored anyway."

* * *

Kion walked to a small watering hole, which was strange. Much to his shock and surprise, the water here on these lands look different than to the Outlands. It looked more fresh and clear despite Jasiri's watering hole.

Kion jaw quivered as he took a drink of water. He took a slip and the water came into his mouth. It was delightful, but tasted new to him. The prince went over to an strange rock and relax onto it.

Soon, the rock litted up. Kion gasped and attempted to jump towards the surface, but the lion cub didn't had time to even know where he was going and fallen to the water with an harsh thud.

Kion begin to swimmed up towards the surface. Gasping and trying to steady himself, the cub begin to make way to the top. At that moment, he was so glad Madoa taught him how to swim since he was very young, despite him not holding water so likely.

Kion made it to the top and collapsed against the surface, releasing heavy breaths and his heart was pounding. "Sorry about that one," the animal who had knocked him down apologized. "I didn't knew you were on top of me."

Kion smiled. "Sisi Ni Sawa," he said kindly to the animal, revealing to be an hippo. "All id forgiven."

"Yeah, my name's Beshte," the animal greeted. "What's yours?"

"Kion," the prince responded. "Nice to meet you." Kion let out an small laugh. "You better give me a warning next time. Because you surprise me."

Beshte has a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler across his chest and jawline. His inner ears are pale pink, and the area around his eyes is a lighter shade of his body color. He has a disproportionately large snout, with small ears and eyes, as well as thick eyebrows. His teeth are rather large, with two protruding over his upper jaw, and a patch of black hair sticks up from his otherwise bald head. His eyes are bright blue.

"You too, and again sorry about that; didn't know you would have fallen off." Besthe said apologetically.

"It's okay," Kion assured again. "Now, what do you guys play?" He raised his eyebrows towards them.

"Well, it's not only us," Fuli said. "We have an egret friend who also play with us-" she stared up to the sky where she saw an white egret diving into the grass and disappearing for the next few minutes. "Oh perfect timing. He must be hunting something." The cheetah declared as Kion watch the events.

"Hey, Ono!" Bunga shouted, pulling his paws by his mouth. "Come here!"

As the blue honey badger said that, an bird peaked from the grass. Kion guessed that is the one called Ono since Fuli wouldn't be yelling at the sky for no reason. He took an good look at him and seen he had a different appearance to those annoying vultures in the Outlands.

Ono is a narrowly built bird with a very skinny pair of black legs that are striped with orange, which lead to a pair of orange claws. The end of each claw also has a black spot. His upper body is compact, with pure white feathers across the main part of his body. Some pale orange and yellow feathers reach into the end of his wings and form a band around his neck.

He has a long, pointy orange beak and lavender circles across his large eyes. His eyelids are a slightly more bluish shade. Atop his head, he sports a crest of five feathers of differing lengths, starting off with a light yellow at the bases and transitioning to a slightly dark tangerine orange near the tips.

"Ono, this is Kion," Fuli introduced the lion cub beside her. "I guess he's going to stay a while, right?" She looked at him.

Kion seems surprise but shrugged uncertain. Is he going to abandon his hyena pals for these Pride Landers? They had raised him for months. "I guess," the lion cub said, pinning his ears against his head. "Anyway," he turned towards Ono. "Nice to meet you, as Fuli said, my name's Kion."

"My name Ono," the egret responded, smiling up at him. "Never seen you at the Pride Lands before."

"Remember," Beshte putted in. "He may be new. And there ain't much male cubs in the pride because most of the lionesses born female cubs most of the time. Also, he doesn't look like a newborn."

"Actually," he cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing that he'd nothing in common with his new... friends. "I'm not from here. I'd saved the princess and her friends in the Outlands and they brought me here."

"The princess, Kiara," Fuli said, the awe clear in her voice at saving the very princess. "And my guess is that you also save her two friends, Tiifu and Zuri." She frowned when she mention those two.

Kion can see she have some bad blood with them perhaps. Well, it wasn't his place nor position to ask that. "Yeah," Kion confirmed. "This hyena named Janja and his clan chased after them, I guess, and I saved Zuri, aka shines, from them. We than located her friends and now I'm here."

The lion cub left out a big part of detail about a hyena, Jasiri, helping them as well. He didn't want to lose his new friends due to knowing a hyena. And also about his little confrontation with the king, which have brought fright and has him still a little shaken up.

He still wonder about the name the king mentioned. Who's Zira? Did she do something to the king in the past and the king immediately calling Kion out? It wasn't so easy to shrug it off but he decided not to bring it up since he have just met new friends.

"Now, should we-" the cub beginned but he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, can we talk?" It was Zuri. She looked a little sad and mad. But nonetheless, it didn't seen to hold nothing against him, so he was okay. "Alone?" She narrowed her eyes towards the groups.

Kion smiled at the group before turning back towards her. He looked back at the group, "I will be back in a few minutes," he excused himself. Than he headed up towards a area where noone seem to be around. "What's up, shines?"

"I don't do this a lot but I would like to apologize tor my aunt's actions," Zuri said, now noticing that she is alone with someone... a male lion cub for that matter.

At the thought of being alone with someone who may love her, she blushed even though she tried to hide the blush in the cheeks. Wait, when did this became about loving someone? Did she love... impossible.

Kion place an paw on her chin as she looked away making her stare at him. "You don't have to apologize," Kion said sympathetically. "It isn't your fault. Plus, she's just trying to look out for you."

"I don't even know what happen to her anymore," Zuri said. "After the first month of when I was born, she just mistreated me and is shaping me to be just like her." Zuri's eyes watered up with waterfalls as he wrapped his paws around her and nuzzled against her head.

"You don't have to be like her," he declared sternly yet softly. "You can be a much better lioness. Just because someone is like that in your family, it doesn't mean you have to be the exact copy of them."

"I guess," she skunked her shoulders and bowed down to his flame, making him seem even taller than her then usual. "But I have three questions to ask you: Are you thinking about staying? Who you live with? And what is your name? I want to know you better."

Kion gasped and felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Zuri did as well when she felt how awkward that last part is. He decided to tell her what she wanted to know since there is no harm in telling her, and somehow he can trust her with this information.

After all, even though it was odd he still had his paws around her and haven't pulled away. "For first, I'm not sure if I should stay because I have animals back home. You must also promise me you'll keep this a secret."

Zuri nodded an affirmative and so Kion continued, "I live with hyenas." Kion revealed. Zuri's eyes widened so much at that part. She had manage to regain her composure... but hyenas?! How is he normal then? She had thought he was only friends with her but not actually living with them. "For third, my name's Kion."

If Zuri hadn't thought she couldn't be more wrong, she is sadly mistaken in her assumptions. Zuri fallen back and staggered as much emotions came through her! Kion?! She heard that name before, for Kiara mentioned it. That was the prince's name months back.

Is it possible that Kion survived and still lives to this day? Something told her that she is right! This is Prince Kion; the very Prince of the Pride Lands, who have gotten lost and apparently died many months ago!

Now, with this, what does the tawny-orange cub does? Does she blurt out and tell Kion who he is? Have she gain a soft spot for the prince; her best friend's little brother who eventually younger than her.

As much as she wanted to reveal the truth towards him, she bitten her lip and barely manage to hidden the giant gasp. If she just tell him, he may think she was weird and just try to stay away from her.

"Okay, that's it," Zuri dismissed, beginning go taste blood by biting her lip so hard. "Goodbye, Kion."

"Goodbye, shines," Kion retorted, allowing an smile to come on his face. The two gave each other friendly nuzzles, before he gave her an hug and rubbed her playfully, then turned and walked off.

Zuri sighed, her muscles begin shaking, and her her lip begin trembling. "Okay! I did it! Are you happy now?" She demanded, her voice shaking and her tears clear on her face.

"Yes, my dear," a dark voice hissed towards her. She glared at her auntie. "You have done well, especially with being the spy of Zira. Now knowing who he is, we'll be able to claim the Pride Lands from that fool and kill him in the process."

"No, Usaliti," she tasted her auntie's name in her mouth. "Just know this, I will hate both you and Zira forever, especially you two wanting to kill someone who have rescued me."

"There are casualties; same with that spoil princess, Kiara, and your friend, Tiifu," Usaliti growled. "Now, I will need you to seduce him so he opens up to you. And than by a few years, her chosen one can take over the Pride Lands."

"I don't care about that," Zuri snarled menacingly. "I didn't even knew who he was or that he is actually Prince Kion or that he lives with hyenas! Just leave him out of this! He's the most innocent! Why are you even doing this?! I thought you hated Scar!"

"Oh, Zuri, you misunderstood me." Usaliti said bitterly. "I did hate Scar but Simba is an foolish king and deserves to die. You will see in due time."

"I hate you!" Zuri bellowed as she turned away from her. "And you and Zira wouldn't win in this sick plan!!!" Usaliti smirked and walked off, leaving her alone to think about Kion.

She should have never agreed to this. But Usaliti forced it down her throat or she would have harmed her friends. She was trapped, and really wished she can just tell the king and queen but couldn't. All she have to do is lay there and wept.

**A/N: And you guys may've never said I do twists. Well, you're sadly mistaken. XD Have a good day.**


	10. Manipulation

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: ****You guys think I'm finish with the twists in the last chapter; guess again?** **XD**

**Chapter 9**

**Manipulation **

A lone young lion cub sat at his cave. It have been an week since he been welcomed to the Pride Lands. He have been respectful to the king and queen. Though, he still didn't told anyone his name beside Zuri and his new friends and she'd agreed to kept silence.

One day, Kion was laying down against an tree root. He have been here for what felt like months, but actually was a week. He have quickly formed bonds with Fuli, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte, and the five found themselves playing with each other everyday.

The group quickly became the bestest of friends. He mainly play with them, due to not having seen the girls who leaded him back to the Pride Lands that much. Kiara was to do her future queen's training and also trains with their mother to be a good hunter. Tiifu have left shortly to go to her uncle's pride due to her cousin being born and she wanting to see the new addition to the family. As for Zuri, Kion wasn't sure what she have been doing; he have caught her sending stares every which way to him.

Utterly, he have been concerned for her. He have spotted her going outside very early in the morning and sometimes haven't seen her for hours. She always said that she has to go to the bathroom, that she just wanted to go swimming, or that she wanted to just be alone. Still, Kion did held worried for her because he can tell Kiara was getting worried for her friend.

One day, Kion found himself laying along with his new best friends. They were all relaxing in the heat their own way and clearly enjoyed the time at just laying there without worries. Beshte had to stay in a mud puddle because the heat can burn his skin, due to hippos not doing well in the sun.

Kion flipped towards his back and allow the sun to hit his stomach. "Psst, Kion," a familiar voice said in a quiet whisper. The golden cub, clearly hearing this, pointed his head upward and look around for the source of the voice but yet the lion cub couldn't find the source.

He was about to shrugged it off and go back to sleep, when the same voice was heard once again, but the only different from the first was the rustling in nearby grass. "Kion, it's me." the voice had said.

Kion turned and entered into a nearby bush. Getting in a fighting position just to be cautious, he redundantly entered only to find himself meeting familiar purple eyes. "Jasiri!" he exclaimed with some happiness and some shock but had to keep his voice low as he could in that moment. "What are you doing in the Pride Lands?!"

"Kion, we need your help back in the Outlands." Jasiri responded stiffly.

Kion raise an eyebrow towards her. "What happened?" He inquired.

Jasiri seems to be exasperated for some reason. "A group of lions have taken over her watering hole! Tunu and Wema is still young and needs water to survive! We need you to help us!"

Kion was surprised and full of horror at this point. He have been in the Pride Lands for a week and gotten to know people by their personalities. Have this all been happening while he was laying comfortably at the peaceful life? If he was there he is sure none of this would have happened.

Kion opened his mouth to speak but another familiat voice behind him was heard. "Hyena! You better leave him alone!" Fuli snarled, in which Jasiri returned with her growl. "No one eats our friend!"

The others mumble their agreements and look like there was about to advance. As soon as Fuli was about to make her first move, Kion stepped in Jasiri's way blocking an fight from happening.

"She would never eat me," Kion said, his voice having a scoldness but yet amusement into it. "I live with her and she's practically my sister."

The animals were caught offguard by that revelation. Their very and possibly only lion friend living with hyenas in the Outlands? That is as mucy of an shocker as much as it is unbelievable. Is it a prank Kion was pulling onto them? But as they continue to stare into his eyes, they can see the truthfulness and slightly lowered their stances, but still was glaring at the hyena fiercely; mainly Fuli.

Seeing the tension calming to an degree, Kion sighed and decided to explain himself. "You see, ever since I was very young, I guess my family have left me and reportedly I was found at the Outlands, nearly dead and was about to kill by jackals, but my mother figure Madoa found me and saved my life and took me to live with them."

"So why haven't you bring this up when he asked you?" Fuli interrogated, raising her eyebrow towards the cub.

Kion sighed before saying, "If I did told you that, I've an feeling you guys would have thought wrongly of me and acted like I am an threat that must be eliminated or send out of the Pride Lands."

"Kion, we don't abandon our friends," Beshte said. "Despite wherever you were raised at and who you have been raised by."

"Beshte's right," Bunga agreed. "Even I live with strange animals."

"Yeah, plus we know you now," Ono added. "I know we have barely met a week ago but we know your personality and what you are like. You clearly is a good animal and any animal who is your friend is our friend."

Fuli seen her friends staring at her. She looked back at Kion and Jasiri, in which the former was standing infront of the latter. She knew she was alone if she tried to fight, so merely she allowed an sigh to come from her lips. "Yeah, they're right." the cheetah said to the lion cub. "While I may have history with hyenas, I guess there is some good ones."

"Fear not, Fuli," Kion said. "I have confronted bad hyenas so I can see why it's hard to trust them sometimes. Also, hyenas and other animals have history with each other, which may never end."

Jasiri cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt this," she said, returning the animals attention to her. "But we need your help, Kion; we need to have something to drink and eat and that's our home."

"Of course I'll help," Kion states. "But I need other animals help." He turned towards his friends. "I'm not begging you guys, but since these lions took away our watering hole we can be certain if it was by accident or they just don't care, however I might need you guys to help. Because should it become warship and we have to fight I will need help."

The others stared at each other for a minute, clearly considering about what to do. Should they help him? After all friends are together to the end, and he have been so kind to them and hang out with them every day.

Bunga stepped up first. "Count me," the honey badger said.

"Me too!" Fuli added, stepping beside the honey badger and standing there.

"I come as well," Beshte said.

"You won't get an argument from me," Ono declared.

Kion smiled at his friends, knowing they will stay beside him to the end, and knew he'd the right batch of friends, before he turned towards Jasiri with a smile. "Come on, then, let's get out of here," the lion cub announced.

* * *

Kion leaded the group out of the Pride Lands without telling anybody. He didn't told anybody for three reasons. One reason why he didn't is because immediately the adults will banned the cubs from going. Another reason is because Jasiri's an hyena and will be taken the wrong way. And the last reason is because they will likely be heading to danger and none of the adults will want to.

Jasiri was leading the group of animals towards the Outlands. Finally making to where Jasiri had leaded them, Kion noticed Madoa comforting the two little ones, who were endlessly crying uncontrollably into her stomach.

Upon seeing him, their tears disappeared and they ran up towards him. Kion smiled and knocked the two down playfully before blinking and looked away from them. "Hmmmm, where's Wema and Tunu?" He playfully acted like he didn't see them.

Then he found himself getting pinned by them. Kion were giggling and acted like he was dead as the two made cub like noises before burying themselves into him. "Don't worry little ones," the cub continued. "I will solve all of this."

"Yes," Madoa added walking beside him. "We all need water to survive. And that is the only good watering hole in the Outlands; I'm afraid we'll have to leave this place because we can't survive out here without any resources."

Kion nodded in agreement. "It's okay," he reassured. "I will talk to the leader of this... pride. Don't worry, I would not allow this to happen and will try to perhaps share the watering hole."

"Well, take the other hyenas just to be safe," Jasiri declared worried for the one she have felt as an brother for her entire life.

"I will," Kion responded. "I have an plan that will take a bit should it get bloody. No doubt they'll see us as a threat and will likely try to kill us should we say something wrong, so we'll have to have scouts and some hyenas covering me."

* * *

The lion cub leaded the group of hyenas and his animal friends towards the watering hole where he have resigned since he was very young. To keep Tunu and Wema safe, Madoa kept watch over them, allowing Kion to lead the assault.

Since there is more hyenas than Kion originally thought, he knew that these so call predators must be bad because never did the hyenas seems to be afraid of someone and wanting to take someone out.

Kion came to a stop upon Jasiri tapping him on the shoulder. The lion cub looked up and much to his horror saw a pride full of lionesses approaching and coming to a stop right infront of them. One lioness were leading them, and the cub instantly felt shivers upon the clear predator look in her eyes but then again, she could have been born that way. However, something about her seems to be... just off.

Bravely, the red-eyed lioness stepped forward. She didn't even seem to care about a bunch of hyenas standing behind Kion, and could possibly tear her apart... or try to... if Kion gives the command.

She smiled cruelly at him. "What is a tiny cub doing here with a bunch of hyenas?" The red-eyed lioness asked coldly. "Listen, you and your friends should go somewhere else to play."

Jasiri immediately stepped forward and beside him. "You taken our watering hole and we want it back!" She snarled, with the hyenas growling beside her, in which the lionesses growl and snarled as well.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, my dear," Zira says half-heartedly. "We need that water for ourselves since we have cubs in our pride. But I didn't knew your friends with a... lion cub." She turned to Kion. "What's your name?"

"My name's Kion." He answered, an frown coming to his face.

By the way she was staring at him, the lion cub instantly knew she was examining him up and down. He wouldn't have make it since a bother but he had an bad feeling about her.

"So?" Kion inquired. "I side with them. We can come to a negotiation perhaps where you can feed your cubs but where we can still live. It's not fair and it's injustice the Circle of Life if you exclude other animals."

"Come, lion cub," she said, turning around and sideway glaring at him. "Let's talk, lion to lion."

Kion didn't exactly wanted to that. If he is alone with her, he can be kill because doesn't have the same feature and kindness as Queen Nala. The Queen of the Pride Lands always had a kindness to her, whereas this lioness just have something off of her.

"I don't think I want to do that," the lion cub says bluntly. "I can't trust you and when you're in a battlefield, you can just nerve wrecking follow someone you don't even know."

Zira let out an annoyed sigh and immediately felt the temptation to kill the cub since hs is her arch enemy's son and she knew this. But she held back and allowed a growl to escape her lips which made him slightly take a step back. If she can tempt him to join her then he will turn against the hyenas

"Listen to me, cub," Zira said annoyed. "I know who you are, and usually I would have already ordered my lionesses to kill your hyenas, but since you haven't given an order to attack. I would not as well, but I suggest you follow me."

"I said no," Kion hissed, glaring at her and unsheathing his claws. "Whatever you want to tell me and talk to me about you can do it right here and right now."

Zira snarled and lunged towards him impatiently. With an growl, he manage to duck under her paw but her claws barely touch him. The lionesses and hyenas stood back and watch the battle with either shock or joy.

Kion find himself struggling. He couldn't blocked it or parried them all since she was tough and strong in willpower and strength. To those around - especially the lionesses, it was a surprise that Kion, a cub, could hold up against a fully grown lioness.

Bunga moved to walk forward but Beshte and Fuli stood in the way, knowing Kion wouldn't have want the honey badger... or any of them hurt. "Bunga, this is his battle." Fuli declared.

Though it was not the smartest, Bunga gave in and watched with worried and concern as Kion somehow manage to put up an impressive fight against her. He was sure that even Beshte wouldn't have even last that long.

The fight went onto five minutes. Kion were holding himself well, while Zira continues to hack away with hate. She wanted to just kill him at this point, but first has a surprise that may tip him over to turn him over his allies, however she have to knock him down.

With surprising velocity, Zira managed to break through and send him staggering back, nearly tripping. Kion didn't see her paw coming to him and he looked up only to met to a claw slashing through his left eye.

Kion still somehow manage to stand but was very injured. Zira herself is surprise that a lion cub could have put up against her, whereas possibly not even Kovu or Vitani can do that for so long. How can she not overmatch a cub so easily?

He strucked at her with the blood still leaving his eye. Suddenly, one weak strike from Kion gain Zira to have the advantage and knocked him back, sending him flying next to his allies. Roaring with pure rage and anger, she jumped onto him and place an claw on his stomach.

"You are a very strong cub," Zira said bitterly. "I'm sure you can become a very strong Outlander for my pride and help my son, Kovu, to become the King of the Pride Lands."

Without hesitation or warning, Zira lifted him by his neck and dragged him down, pressing her claws against his neck, leaving the battle fields unharmed and can possibly attack, but both sides were too confuse to even attack each other.

Kion tried to swirm but couldn't. He knew she can easily kill him at this point, however she lefted him alive for some reason. He shouldn't have been so arrogant and took an calmer approach but their battle may have still happened.

To his surprise they came to a stop upon seeing Pride Rock at a far distance from the Pride Lands. His surprise became confusion and slight fear, knowing that not even Nala would be able to help and he have grown to see her as the _mother _he never had. What was they doing here? Is there something at Pride Rock?

"Look, Kion; you see that place," Zira said, snapping him out of his thought. "You may've been too young to remember, but out there was your true home before your parents abandoned you."

Kion growled to himself but was still confused and much more conflicted. How did she know all about him? How does she know he wasn't just a random cub? He had a feeling she knew something about him that he himself didn't even knew.

"What do you know?" He inquired weakly from his grip.

"I know much about you; your birth parents, but shall we talk about this around your so call _allies_ and _friends_ because most of those hyenas outright lied to you." Zira lied.

She knew that the hyenas weren't certain of who Kion's parents are because they found him loss at a young age. She'd really wished that he washed up around her area and territory. He would have been made an mighty ally and fierce lion for the pride.

Abruptly, Zira threw the cub down infront of all of his companions, making him slide the ground with grunts of pain and groans. Kion struggle to stand but with the help of Jasiri and Fuli he barely manage to.

His body was trembling and his muscles seem stiff and useless. Kion glared at her with anger and hatred in his eyes. He had never seem to be so humiliated and always seem strong but knew she was stronger and he couldn't stand a chance against her.

"Beside, I have to see for myself if it was true but now I can see if it was true," Zira continued, a evil and dark smirk coming to her face. "Even now I can hardly believe my eyes. Tell me, how much you know about your heritage and role?"

"What are you talking about?" Kion demanded, still glaring at the crazy red-eyed lioness. What is this heritage Zira's talking about? Is she talking about him one day running the hyenas?

"What-" Zira's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know," she cackles. "I can't believe it. You shouldn't trust her for she will betray me. Madoa never told you the truth about what happen to your parents." The red-eyed lioness said menacingly.

"She told me enough." The lion cub hissed towards her. She told me they're dead."

"No! Your parents abandoned you! Simba and Nala is your parents!" Zira interjected, an crooked smile coming to her face as she saw the little part of determination leaving his face. Behind him she was certain all eyes went wide with shock and terror, them knowing it to be true as well.

Did his parents abandoned him and didn't want him? But he showed up months later and they didn't knew. Kion still wanted to not believe it. "No! That's not true! That's impossible!" He shouted towards her, dismissing it but somehow he believes it. Inside he knew it was true and he always felt connected to them; most of all Kiara and why he felt like had to protect her at all costs.

Zira let out a soft yet evil chuckle. "Search your feelings, you know it to be true," Zira states bluntly.

"Noooooooo! Nooooooooooo!" Kion yelled, wiping the tears away from his eyes with his wouunded paws.

"Kion," Zira said evilly. "Simba has abandoned you to die. He wanted you to die so he wouldn't have another mouth to feed in the family. He have foreseen who you were and your true position. He wanted that brattist girl as his heir and not you. You can have your revenge against them. Join me and you can rule the Pride Lands." Kion looked towards his hyenas. "Come with me, it's the only way." She snarled.

Kion look back and opened his mouth. He wanted to say something but nothing left his mouth. Closing his eyes, he suddenly felt a little bit of sadness and disappointment. Perhaps he wasn't good enough.

Zira's grip tightened into a hold. "Join me!" Zira shouted once more and he kept hearing those words echoing in his head, forcing him to just stand there considering it. He felt half of himself telling him to join her and betray those who have lost him since he was very young and forced him to grow up without knowing who he is.

But then he remember something; something that he would always be grateful for. Madoa have raised him since he was very young. She'd taught him what is right and what is wrong and had prove herself by taking a lion cub as another son. He wouldn't betray them even though the Pride Landers may have abandoned him.

"I won't join you," Kion said, the once fear and beaten up look gone from his face. By now, all he had was a scar that ran across his face given to him by her very own claw. She can feel the blood on her claw dripping off. "I'm an good lion and will never turn against my friends, allies, or family."

Zira glared at him with anger and fury. "Let me tell you something about my mate, Scar. If it wasn't for your father, he would have still been King of the Pride Lands!" She yelled, the rage dwelling within her.

Kion remember Madoa giving him and Jasiri stories about the one called Scar. He have betrayed his brother and family for the throne and simple power and would have rule forever with his own heir, if the former king's nephew haven't return to the Pride Lands. Kion desired to be much better then the lions before.

"Scar was never the true king!" Kion snapped, glaring at her with fire in his eyes.

"How dare you?!" Zira was outraged and completely lost her patience when he dared denied her former mate as the true king that will rule. "Lionesses, attack!" Zira ordered to her lionesses.

Kion, seeing that they were outnumbered, knew they couldn't win and didn't want anyone to die. The hyenas put up a good resistance but was completely outnumbered. "We have to leave, come on!" Kion shouted.

Everyone on his side there followed the command; some was redundant but knew they had to follow his lead. "Kion-" Jasiri said. "What about-"

"We find another watering hole away from these lionesses and will eventually come back to overmatch them," Kion interrupted. "But I ain't going to have anyone here die. We will go into hiding."

Redundantly, she nodded, as the group barely manage to outrun the lionesses who clearly wanted their blood. Eventually Zira and her lionesses came to a stop and glared down towards the fleeing animals.

Zira shouted. "Remember my words, Kion! Simba have abandoned you once; they will do it again eventually in time! You best stay cautious and only in time will you finally join me! But for now, you're not safe!"

* * *

Kion ran back and collapsed against the entrance. Madoa ran out with Wema and Tunu running up and patting him playfully, thinking he was playing a game. Seeing it is not a game, Madoa pulled them away softly.

All of the hyenas and the other animals seems to be bruised up pretty badly. They clearly returned from battle and she knew it haven't went well and that they'd lost. Helping him up softly with her, she saw him staring at her.

"We have much to talk about but we need to escape. Zira, the leader of these lionesses, will be onto us and want to kill us. We will have to go into hiding outside of the Outlands, so I suggest we go to the border where we can stay hidden and raise to train." He declared. Madoa, too shock to speak, simply nodded.

* * *

Zuri had saw everything from the background. She had never wanted to do this, but her auntie had stormed up towards her an few days after their returned, and wanted revenge against the lion cub and just so happen to know this crazy lioness.

She'd knew Kion known how to fight, given the fact he'd taken down twelve hyenas. But mere hyenas and a fully grown and trained lioness is another reason. She've knew who Kion was but yet she had fear telling the king and queen because so much damage have been done and she would serve some punishment.

What would happened should Tiifu... and most of all Kiara finds out about this? They would be furious and enraged at one who were suppose to be their friend's betrayal. Kiara would be mainly mad for her knowing that she knew about Kion and yet kept it an second.

Zuri grimaced at the thought of Kiara and Tiifu concerning her, demanding an explanation and then jumping her, while Kion simply watch in the background with an hurt look before walking off. She had knew this was wrong and that she may... nor Kiara or Tiifu, never will see Kion again and believed he died an hero death or went missing.

Vultures tend to fly around and find out some things that does get annoying. Word will likely spread to even to Pride Rock eventually about an battle in the Outlands, in which none really came victorious by sentencing them to death.

Zuri let out a low growl as her aunt came up towards her. "What do you want?" Zuri snapped. "Because you haven't even hesitated in aided in nearly killing my friend who saved my life."

"Zuri, stop being a whiny baby," Usaliti scolded, her eyes glaring down at her niece. "Zira and I have been good friends for a while, and Scar perhaps wasn't even as bad." She simply shrugged and turned around.

"He tried to force you to bare cubs!" Zuri exclaimed, making her stop in her tracks and turned back around, as Zuri continued with frustration and anger. "And yet you're siding with his followers!"

Seemingly shock for a minute, Usaliti blinked and frozed in her tracks. Then she begin moving towards Zuri, who gasped in panic and tried to run but wss block by rocks.

Grabbing her niece, she brought her close and growl into her face. "Who dared told you that?!" Usaliti thundered, her hold not seizing.

"N-Nala," Zuri stammered out towards her aunt in the surprising grip her own aunt was using on her. "She was said to be a good friend of yours, but I take it that you want to stab her in the back as well."

"Well, Simba and Nala are traitors and so is Mufasa and everyone else in the Pride Lands!" Usaliti roared, pulling her even closer as Zuri swirmed. "They have kidnapped me from my home!"

Zuri raised an eyebrow towards her in confusion. "What?" She asked, signaling her confusion by the tone of her voice.

"Well, let's just say my parents didn't abandoned me like i thought they did when they were young!" Usaliti hissed. "I was taken by the Pride Landers since I was very young!"

"What?" Zuri asked weakly.

"Your mother wasn't my sister!" Usaliti shouted, the anger burning in her eyes. "I have another sister, one here!"

"Zira," Zuri finished, her eyes growing even wider.

"You figured it out," Usaliti confirmed. "Now, be grateful I haven't killed you because I still had raised you and you are still a cub and will learn in time."

Zuri watched as her grip released from her and she turned and stormed off. Tearfully, she went back to the Pride Lands, knowing that she will basically be a double agent because she can't tell anybody. However, she will remain friends with Kiara and Tiifu because they've been best friends for a very long time.

* * *

A young golden lion cub hidden in an huge den that was clearly out of the Outlands, but yet there is a watering hole that seems to be even better than the one in the Outlands. However, the Outlands is their home and they wanted it back now.

The same lion cub stood over the promontory of the big rock. As hyenas and the other animals he have met gathered around and staring up to him with confused eyes knowing he was about to begin his speech, Kion begin talking.

"Training shall start tomorrow at dawn, for now all of us is wounded so we need to go get some rest. I ain't going to let this happen and none of us will suffered and have our home taken from us. We shall gain allies from other lost clans through the years, than one day we shall win." Kion beginned.

He continued, "She thinks she can take us for granted. But we will one day become stronger and then after much training we will take the Outlands for ourselves and not allow this injustice to happen. Beside, she is clearly plotting to kill Simb-my father." He corrected, a sigh coming from his lips as he thought about his true father.

He wonder about something. Did Simba know that he was his son because he acted cautious and saw him being trained in the Outlands? The king is smart and likely put the pieces together, but ignored it because he didn't want to put his guard down infront of the "evil" Outlanders.

"Now, go get some sleep please. I need to go rest as well. We would have to force ourselves to the limit if we wants to win. But now she will be after all of us because she sees us as a threat and we'll have to be into hiding. Now dismissed."

They dismissed, as his new friends rest in the den same for the other hyenas. Kion went to get some alone time and collapsed against the ground.


	11. Remorse

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N:**

**Timeskip. Since I don't want to really interfere in the events of Lion King 2, Kion's going to stay out and lead the Outlanders good hyenas against his own battle. Plus, Kion still ain't leader of the Lion Guard but rather is leader of an Animal Resistance since others have been hurted by Zira and his friends stayed with him because they have a death note on them.**

***Note, this chapter is before the events of what happen during Kiara's first hunt.** **This is around the time during Scar's defeat in the show.**

**Chapter 10**

**Remorse**

A couple of years have quickly past. The Pride Lands were still living and thriving wildly and is in lasting peace and many small ones from two years ago have grown up and have aged.

A small group of animals have oddly disappeared two years ago. For those animals who did had parents, they was full of pain and couldn't easily put it behind them because their babies seemingly died and they will possibly never see them again.

Although the grieving parents were sadden, they'd no choice but to put it behind them even though their apparent deaths still affect them to this day. The king had made an speech for each of the parents and comforted them by making graves for their lost children. What sad is that the queen, Nala, was immediate sadden by the lost of that lion cub.

If Simba could have remembered, Nala had wanted to adopt the cub because somehow he reminded her of their son that gotten lost months before that. To be honest, Simba felt something odd about the cub, but couldn't exactly place his paw on it.

On one particular night, three young lionesses paced around the savanna. They were still young, but clearly they were clearly reaching past their adolescent years and is very close to adulthood.

One, the tawny-orange lioness of the trio stared out towards the sun as she remembered a certain lion cub from two years ago. He must around his adolescent years by now.

"Hey, Zuri," a feminine voice said from behind, alerting her and causing her to flipped around to see one of her best friend, Tiifu.

Tiifu's face held awareness of her. "Have you heard me?" She asked. "What do you think Kiara is going to catch during her first hunt since it's coming up pretty soon, yours is coming in like an few days after."

"I hope I catch a zebra," Kiara said, helding her face up with quite nervousness and fearfulness. Sure, she have been trained by her mother how to do these hunting tricks since she was young, but the princess never seems to get it.

Kiara have grown taller and of course older than she was as an cub. She nearly match their mother's height, but still a little bit shorter. She has most of her father in her with some features from her mother.

Tiifu has grown too aswell and may stand a little shorter then Kiara in matters of height. She has stopped being the obsessive and basically overprotective friend of Kiara and is a very sweet lioness; but unlike most individual young lionesses in the pride she isn't looking for a companion - more-and-more a mate.

Zuri is around Tiifu's height but slightly younger, maybe one or two inches shorter, due to being around an month younger out of the three. Her tiny mane tuff from when she was an cub is very short now; almost not even visible it's almost not seen at all these days.

It's safe to say Kiara is taller then both and can win in a fight despite each of them never really fighting before beside lionesses training which she never really cared about but still did listen to.

Kiara, since losing her little brother when she was very young, have taken much more things very seriously then she had thought. Even though the trip to the outlands and a lesson by her father had changed her, losing her brother kind of forced her to grow up.

"So Tiifu, when are you first hunting?" Kiara inquired. "Because you honestly should schedule it before _that_ season comes."

The princess was talking about the season where the females go into a different stage of life and around the same time males usually come into the pride lands to find mates. Some males are good. And others are not. Kiara was so glad that her father hadn't try to find her an mate from another pride for she wants to find love, not have it come to her.

It is quite an shame that Zuri no longer seems as happy as she once was. It was because of Zuri that they'd met two new friends and that Kiara manage to recovered from losing her brother and going out of the den.

The princess think that cub she met two years ago is the reason. For first, Zuri _knew_ him the longest and was with him for an whole night with him. She can guess Zuri developed an crush but haven't seen him for so long.

"Zuri," Kiara said, patting her on the shoulder. "Are you okay? Your depression is worsening and worsening each passing day. Maybe I should talk to your aunt-"

Zuri scurried up. "No!" If her aunt gets the princess alone, she can harm... or kill the princess and put the blame on someone else and then gain power. Over the years, Zira had placed Usaliti in charge of the hyenas to track down that **annoying prince **for pity revenge.

What have happened to her aunt? She'd thought Usaliti hated Scar with an passion because he forced himself ontoher but yet she've joined his followers in taking down Simba and get revenge for him.

Tiifu nuzzled her friend in an soft manner. "Zuri, are you alright?" She inquired. "It seems you sre singing yourself into a deep depression."

Zuri clutched ger head, groaning. "I'm fine," She assured.

Unfortunately for her, Kiara and Tiifu didn't dropped the subject. The princess blinked. "Maybe you should go ask Rafiki can you go onto his monthly schedule? You will be only gone for five months, giving him enough time to help you."

"I said I'm fine!" Zuri exclaimed, getting into a pouncing position. She didn't want to keep this issue going but it was hard to control herself with the plan Zira got into place. Once, Zuri had tried to convince Scar's heir, Kovu, to not go through it and that they can see their _friends_ again, but as time went on Kovu was more invested into the plan.

Instinctively, Kiara got into one of her own, never liking getting challenge by anyone. As the two seems to got closer, Tiifu got in the middle. "Ok! Guys! Chill!" Tiifu snarled, her voice raising. "We have been friends since we were little; we shouldn't be fighting! Calm down!"

"Yes, of course," Zuri said regretfully. "Sorry, Kiara. It's just seems times are being tough, but I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

Kiara offered an smile and wave her paw. "Don't worry about it, Zuri, I feel like times are getting tougher as well. My father is becoming more overprotective of me like I can't handle an challenge."

Tiifu, decided to relief the small tension still left between her new friends, chuckled. "I can understand why; you got us into most of the troubles when we were little."

Kiara blushed brightly at the memories of getting her friends and her into trouble. "Shut up," she said, offering an smile to her old friend. "You two assisted me in each of those adventures."

"We use to done everything before Kion's death..." Tiifu remarked.

Zuri wrinced at that. Luckily for her, any of her friends didn't see it and she shallowed a lump forming up in her throat. She'd knew Kion was alive... well was alive, but the tawny-orange lioness kept it a secret somehow after all of this time.

The fact she had an crush on one of her best friend's lost little brother seemed weird and just off towards her. She had been there the day he had face Zira and saw him facing the truth. She however didn't knew if he survived the encounter.

There was a silent at that. Kiara bitten her lip at that while Tiifu shook her head apologetically meaning not to let that out. Zuri just kept quiet because her friends was

"Hey, have you ever wonder..." Tiifu beginned once again making her friends face her, "that Kion is still alive and out there? Yet, hasn't come back just yet."

"I'm not sure," Kiara said truthfully. "I mean Kion's body have never been found but he could have been washed away and somehow survived. After all, even as a young cub, Kion was a fighter. I can only imagine him now. But unfortunately, I never gotten to know him."

Zuri close her eyes. She never knew the wound still impacted Kiara 'till this day. In another month, it would be two years exactly during Kion's disappearance. Atleast, people are still grieving about his disappearance and no one had place it behind them.

Maybe next month she shall reveal the truth to her friends. Sure, she may lose them because she had kept this an secret all this time but they deserve to know the truth and she didn't want to be hidden by a burden anymore. Each day, she becomes more regretful about keeping it an secret.

Zuri noticed Kiara and Tiifu starting to head home. Turning to face the Outlands in a distance, she allowed tears to fall and she wipe them away. She headed to the lake and stared at her reflection. They were still puffs of red.

She only saw half of herself. Zuri saw tears falling into the water and the bubbles bumping. Suddenly, her figure changed and she's seen a lion cub; the same lion cub she had met way back.

"Tell them the truth, traitor!" The lion cub snarled up towards her making her gasp. She had seen an scar across his eye and the hurt and anger in his eyes. "I trusted you and you've betrayed me when I needed you! I have lost everything because of you!"

"I'm sorry!" Zuri cried. "Please, Kion, I'm sorry!" Zuri sniffled and curled herself up and begin bursting out crying. Her friends hadn't seen her; no one happen to be walking by doing moonwalks which occasionally happened but not much.

Nonetheless, Zuri curled herself up and allowed all of the tears she had kept hidden to fall to the ground. She had wanted nothing more then to see Kion again; to see if he is alive and they can still be friends. She should have told the king and queen the truth but she had kept her mouth shut out of fear.

Janja and Usaliti would eventually spring a trap. In both of their opinions, Kion is still alive and _must _pay for his sins. If he is, she can warn him. If he is not, then she will hold this forever.

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be focusing on this but I feel like Zuri should have some remorse and sadness. Kion would be seen in the next chapter as will the others and they would be aged.**

**Yes at last! As for those wondering where Leader and Beauty, it's almost done but hard because I'm basically rewriting the whole episode of the first of season 3 so I decided to split them up into two parts** **and the first part would be up later while the second** **will be up problably by next week because I'm still working on that part.** **I'm just putting finishing touches for the first part. Bye.**


	12. Seasons May Change And We All Will Grow

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you all waiting to see what Kion and his friends and _family_ went through. Well be ready. Because changes are bound to happen.**

**Chapter 11**

**Seasons May Change And We All Will Grow**

A golden lion with an half orange mane awoke with an sigh and stretched out his bones. He couldn't believe the years have past so fast and so briefly. It was like yesterday he was always wanting adventure and wanted to be with his own kind. Now he's in the pathway to adulthood

His mane is developing and after another season he would have a full mane. His birth had some problems with his features so he couldn't have a full mane at this age. He can't wait until those 1 to 2 seasons come, for Jasiri always teased him about his mane.

As for Wema and Tunu, both have grown up as well. They had an slow age development due to a birth disorder but is in the middle of development. They still are playful and joyful as ever and always will play with his honey badger friend.

The honey badger, Bunga, has became more daring and fun-loving. He have gotten into so much trouble from when he was younger and now that he reached up to Kiara's shoulder he is tall for an honey badger. He have became more muscular then he was when he was younger.

Beshte is still very gentle like he was when he was younger but have grown and became very giant and became a force to be reckonded with.

The egret, Ono, nearly matching the same size as Bunga, but he only reached his stomach and near his chest. He was still short but can fly even higher then he could have when he was younger. His sight always helped them into hunting.

The king cheetah, Fuli, have grown beautifully. He was confident that she can find a mate eventually but for now she was helping him and the hyenas and her other friends how to survive.

Kion did feel bad for having dragged all of his friends away from their family. But they always assured him that they had stayed by choice and that friends are together 'till the end.

It proved he'd made the right choice in terms of friends. Jasiri had aged as well. Madoa was more-or-less the same as she were when she was younger, just way bigger. But Jasiri had improvements.

For one thing, her appearance have became taller, her tuff have grown bigger and she had became stronger. With that strength and her still wisewords, she along with Kion leaded the clan in secret. They've vowed to get Zira for taking their home a few years ago.

On one particular passing day, the lion stalked the backlands grass in a low pouncing position, it's thick covered leaves covering his giant form. The lion than advanced as did others, a cheetah, and more hyenas. The lion tightened the struggling zebra who were being hold by the other animals before bitting down against its neck and causing it to collapsed.

"Well done, Jasiri, Fuli," the young lion praised, a beaming smile coming onto his lips. "Now, take this back to the den." He ordered a few hyenas who did so and lifted the dead animal up.

Jasiri stalked up to his side as she gave her brother-figure a smile. "You should know," she said softly. "I'm nearing out of maturity. Maybe you can finally allow me to search for a companion and mate."

"I already told you this many times," Kion said, with bared teeth. "And I'm going to say it again, no." Kion declined her request. He was overprotective of her and would not allow anyone to make cubs with her.

Unable to control herself, Fuli begin laughing wildly. Jasiri, obviously annoyed, stared at him with a strange look the cheetah beside couldn't place her paw on. "Look, lion!" Jasiri hissed. "I'm not an cub! We need future generations and you have no right to get in the middle of my love life!"

"Look hyena," Kion countered. "You will have to find the right hyena and I must like him or else you would not experience that luxury. And if you fallen pregnant, I will kill him." Fuli's laughing didn't end until Kion turned to her. "The same applies to you, cheetah."

Fuli narrowed her eyes. "But I have... dreams!" The cheetah protested, stop laughing and now furiously glaring at Kion with wide eyes. She turned to Jasiri, "Does he have to be this overprotective?"

It was Jasiri's turn to laugh. "Join the line, sister," Jasiri replied. At the same time, her stomach growled as did Kion and Fuli. "Now, I'm hungry and want to get back to the den already." Jasiri declared.

Kion and Fuli nodded and proceeded to follow her to the den they have been away at for years. Falling behind Fuli and Jasiri and stopping for a second, Kion had an feeling that he was being watched by someone but couldn't place his paw on it. Shrugging it off, the lion continues heading home.

Little did he knew a pair of black eyes were watching him. "We have found him at last," the owner of the voice spoke. "She would want to hear about this."

* * *

In the barren Outlands, Zira just gotten done with training her now fully grown son and heir of Scar, Kovu, into carrying out the next plan which they would play into motion tomorrow. After all, the closer Kovu gets to Simba's daughter, the closer he'll get to Simba, and once he has an chance to get Simba alone it got be sprung and atlast she'll have her revenge.

Her sister walked back towards her with a beaming smile. She have been assigned the duty to train Zuri as a double-agent who would eventually lead the survived prince into a trap which would cost him his life. He plays a role due to she having order Janja and Reirei to locate him because he is still out there.

"How is your so call niece?" The craze lioness demanded.

"Shaken up but remind herself she have to do what she must do," Usaliti smirked grimly.

Just as she said that, her niece scrolled up behind her with an unsure look. Zuri shallowed and kept her head high, having learn the price of Zira's wrath. She had once talked back to the crazy lioness but it didn't went well for her. Zira had strucked her and her aunt didn't even seem to care and just watch.

"Greetings, Zuri," Zira greeted in a false respectful manner. "I trust you are ready to distract him and kept him away from the pride lands."

Zuri wanted to say 'He's much more than you, you insane freak!' But having learn what happens when you talk that way to Zira, she'd change her words and tried to make them sound as respectful as ever. "I'm ready to risk some sacrifices." Zuri thought to herself, _'I'll risk a few sacrifices but not the pride landers.'_

"Good," Zira responded, gritting her teeth in a sick twisted grin as Zuri turned away from her abruptly. "You are doing perfectly, my dear." Zira patted the lioness on her head, making her bared her teeth and let out a low growl.

"I don't need a praise from you," Zuri hissed bitterly. "None of you gave me an choice. So as far as I'm concern, I will distract Kion and leave him out of the pride lands but I pray you rot." She was getting tired of having to live with regret and having to potentially ruin the pride lands.

Zuri had thought about opportunities to see Kion again and tell him everything. She can't live should Zira's plot work and Kion would be completely heartbroken. After two years, she have finally found him again... well others have find him. But most likely they're going to send her to say something.

She had never wanted to do this. Sadly, Usaliti and Zira gave her no choice because an _accident_ may happen to Tiifu. However, she just realize Tiifu is safe because the lionesses always surrounded her. Assassinations is rare in the pride lands.

Zuri gasped. She was too native and foolish back then but she thrive to redeem herself. As soon as they send her off, Zuri will betray them and see Kion again. She didn't want to betray her friends and family.

Some time later, Usaliti walked up to Zuri who was relaxing herself on a big rock. Janja and his hyenas and Reirei and her jackals followed from behind with dark stares towards her.

Zuri growled lowly to herself. "What do you want, Usaliti?" Zuri demanded, glaring at the lioness she once called family. But those days were over and now Usaliti have joined the wrong side.

"You are about to see that pathetic lion again," Usaliti states bitterly. "We would be waiting until the time comes to strike and meanwhile you would be distracting him with those charms of yours."

"He's not pathetic!" Zuri snapped. "He is much more than you! Despite being lost and not seeing his family, he didn't join Zira like you did! Infact, he fought against that bitch and she were only lucky that he was a cub at the time or I'm pretty sure she would have fallened that day!"

Usaliti snarled towards her but yet kept her patience with her. "Who cares at what strength he has? He would stand in our way. After the way he have dared talked to me two years ago. It's an shame that my so-called parents lied to me and told me I'm their cub just because I looked like them."

"They cared for you and loved you!" Zuri countered. Her words went on deaf ears for Usaliti and they only fuel the tawny-orange lioness anger. "You know what; you called Kion many things, but atleast he doesn't betray his family and friends, those whom loved and provided for him!!!"

"Enough of your whining!" Usaliti thundered, returning her glare with an even stronger one. "Don't tell me you have grown feelings for that runt of a lion prince who follows the Circle of Life!"

"You are the runt!" Zuri exclaimed. "I had enough of doing you and Zira's handiwork because I don't want to lose my friends who'll eventually find out the truth! You even worked with those who would have eaten me two years ago had it not been for Kion!"

Zuri glared at Janja and his hyenas who were at the rear-side end and right of Usaliti. She had enough of feeling regrets and waking up each night after a nightmare of Kion snapping at her, telling her he have trusted her and she've betrayed him. Or Kiara and berating her and telling her she belongs with Scar and hurting her. She couldn't bare this any longer and hated the much pain placed on her for two whole years.

Each day, the pain only worsen and her betrayal was all that was on her mind. Zuri then turned back towards Usaliti who had an growling and pouncing position. Time to spell the beans and escape from this before it's too late.

"I had enough of doing your work for you!" Zuri declared viciously. "I'm going to leave and I don't care about any threat you place in my way! Those pathetic furbrains of hyenas are too stupid to ever get true work done, and those jackals are useless!"

As Zuri turned to storm off, hyenas and jackals got into her way. The tawny-orange lioness let out an angry roared and begin hacking away at them, trying to pinned them but more-and-more advanced onto her. Not willing to be beaten and learning another _lesson_ from Zira, she put up an good fight and manage to send a few away but she couldn't fight as well as them.

Barely shaking them off, Zuri turned tail and ran down an random direction with the hyenas and jackals stopping right at the place where they'd left. "Bring her in alive!" Usaliti ordered.

The jackals and hyenas snarled and ran after her. To her gracious, Zuri have always been an fast one out of Kiara and Tiifu; where the princess beaten her in terms of strength, and her other friend beaten her in terms of eyesight and wisdom.

As she continue to run and run, she wasn't certain where she were going but she had to get away. She had knew she can't run forever and will likely be caught eventually but the young lioness didn't care. As soon as her speed decreased, she would fight but not allow herself to be harm by these greedy outlanders.

**A/N: Time for a certain lioness and lost prince to reunite with each other at long last. You guys can have suggestion to what I can do with Kion x Zuri and their relationship and obstacles that may stand in their way.**


	13. Unexpected Rescue

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: Well, ready for some reunion in this chapter? I know I am.**

**Chapter 12**

**Unexpected Rescue**

Two days past by and Kion were currently preparing himself for an solo hunt. Jasiri had asked the lion why he were for he is a mighty find hunter when they're around. Kion agreed with her but he wanted to test his hunting skills. He had gotten this idea by something going on very big that have spread from the outlands. The lion heard Princess Kiara will be going onto her first hunt.

Kion had wrinced at that. Secretly, he'd wanted to go to the pride lands to see her hunting from afar but he lost his nerves for if what Zira said about his parents are true than they had left him. He would have loved to grow up with his real family and witness this hunt first paw. He wished he couldn't have to go back to the outlands to deal with those lions a couple years ago.

He saw his friends and hyenas standing there, sending him off. Jasiri smiled softly at him and gave him a friendly nuzzle, "Go get us a zebra, will ya?" Jasiri teased playfully.

Kion rolled his eyes. "So you can eat it all up like a certain time?" He teased back, earning himself a smack on the shoulder.

Jasiri glared at him with fake madness and frustration. "That one time was because you decided to prank me and say I can have everything!" she states with fake bluntness. "And I had the illness for a week!"

Kion let out a throaty chuckle. "Well, you should have never eat it." He turned away from her and walked away from her, _ignoring_ her shouts of what she have just said and approached Tunu and Wema.

"Good luck, Ki," Tunu said softly.

"Yeah, you are strong and even trained us. Come on." Wema said, rubbing against the closest thing she has to a brother/uncle softly.

He than approached Madoa. "How you feel?" Madoa inquired him softly.

"I feel good and confident," Kion answered. The lion didn't knew why but from the events that happen two years ago things started to change and something bend through Madoa and his relationship. He can tell she have entered a deep depression. He thinks it is because she had basically stole a prince from his home. She was also shock of Kion being the very Prince of the Pride Lands and it had wounded her that she have thought Kion's family were monsters greatly.

He saw her turning around and saw her head being hung down. "Madoa," Kion said from behind her. "Whatever happen weren't your fault. You saved me and allow me to live a life."

"I know but you have been robbed of your own life by me because I'd thought you had horrible birth parents," Madoa said compassionately.

Kion smiles and nuzzled against her softly. "We'll talk later," he declared. "But I got to go out."

The lion begin walking down and eventually disappeared after giving them smiles and headed towards the backlands. Madoa watched as the closest thing she had to a son walked off and leave. She had hoped he will be alright and not have to face the threats out there. Him; a lone lion, can easily be ambushed by leapords or whatever more threats are out there. But Kion is stronger than most threats out there. He have been fighting and training for years and have assisted with Wema and Tunu within training for fighting. He is stronger then even her.

The only one who can potentially beat him... or come close to is Jasiri and Fuli and maybe Beshte but anyone else can easily fall under him.

Jasiri sighed and went into the cave with Madoa about to follow when Kion's friends approached. "Want us to follow 'em?" Fuli asked.

Madoa smiled, about to allow them when she had seen Jasiri from the den glaring at her with a face saying 'you better not' and she knew that it was not wise to upset her younger sister who would certainly tell Kion if he doesn't seen them.

"No need to worry," Madoa states. "Go get some rest." The group of friends were shock, certain that she would have allowed have allowed them but decided to go do just that.

* * *

Kion stalked the backlands, sniffing the ground. Not so odd, he were getting closer and closer to the outlands but knew his boundaries. He had to find a zebra and bring back his very first big kill on his own.

He kept low to the ground, having know there is something he can eat. Kion walked and tried to keep his scent hidden from anybody in his surroundings. He knew animals population were big on the borders of the backlands. He decided to go onto the grasslands.

Kion shook his head as he heard a tingling pain in his head. For last two years, he have heard voices in his head. He scurried around, sniffed, and frown. At times, the voice would tell him to go back to the pride lands and replace his role. For two years, he have stared at water of rivers that lead far from here.

_Kion: _**I've been staring at the edge of the water**

**'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why**

Kion stared up to the sun which leaded from somewhere out there. It gleamed, seemingly inviting him somewhere which brought a giant shiver to his body. Out there seemingly awaits him.

However, the prince who have went missing knew he couldn't just go out there. Kion shocked his head as he walked off, full of sadness.

**I wish I could be the perfect son**

**But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try**

**Every turn I take, every trail I track**

**Every path I make, every road leads back**

**To the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be**

**See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me**

Kion begin heading to the top of a cliff with ease, having climb things since he was very young and it wasn't much of a struggle even though it was kind of hard to push up for one who was a begginer. But not for Kion who have been strong enough to challenge a grown lioness as an cub and have developed even stronger.

**And no one knows, how far it goes**

**If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me**

**One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go**

**I know everybody on this land, seems so happy on this land**

**Everything is by design**

**I know everybody on this land has a role on this land**

**So maybe I can roll with mine**

**I can lead with pride, I can make us strong**

Kion begin walking up to the group of the unaware zebras with a determination look into his eyes. The lion stared at them before deciding to get back into the crouching position once again. It have felt good to feel wind differ from the backlands where they don't have to occasionally run from storms. When they have first arrived, they didn't knew about it but it's now a living habitat for him, his friends, and the hyenas.

**I'll be satisfied if I play along**

**But the voice inside sings a different song**

**What is wrong with me?**

Kion got into a growling position and jumped to advance, taking an unexpecting zebra down without hesitation. At the sight of him, the zebras ran off leaving their still swirming comrade to deal with the threat to them alone. Kion paused for a moment and turned to see the sunlight gleaming off half of him, making his right eye shine even brighter with the left remaining.

**See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding**

**But no one knows, how deep it goes**

**And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me**

**And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?**

**The line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me**

**And no one knows, how far it goes**

**If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me**

**One day I'll know, how far I'll go**

Kion sighed and collapsed and closed his eyes near his remaining kill, feeling his paws suddenly abandoning him. Why had Simba and Nala had lost him? He have trusted Nala... his mother... but now he is certain they hadn't want him and that he was an accident. They just didn't recognize him the months thus he return. After a few minutes, Kion decided to get his kill back to his home for the last couple of years.

Suddenly, he heard an desparate roar of someone... a lion. Forcing himself up and running down with great speed and adrenaline, Kion had lifted his still good kill from his perspective. Luckily, it takes hours... sometimes a day for kills to go rotten so he didn't had much to worry about. Placing the kill in a good safe position just in case an hungry animal should walk by, he decided to check it out.

* * *

Zuri had felt her breathing running out as she begins to slow down from trying to outrun these jackals and hyenas. She have been running nonstop for nearly two days. She were a fast runner but not even a cheetah can run forever. With pain on her, she felt an hard pain connecting to her neck painfully; not to kill but to wound and subdue, wounded her very hard.

With a loud harsh surprise yelp, she collapsed and slid across the ground painfully and tried to force herself up and connect to something but there was no escape for the young lioness. She had gotten an fast flashback to when she was surrounded by hyenas but was saved by her best friend lost little brother, but he weren't here now and she is lost to her fate.

Just as the hyenas and jackals moved to close in to surely paralyzed her and send her back to her aunt for a punishment, someone jumped down fastly and infront of her. It was a golden blur. She had thought it was the king of her lands due to the mane she'd spotted from the figure but it was someone else; someone much much younger, around her height, however got a big body built and looks to be nearing complete maturity. It was an male and she can see the slender waving mane on his neck.

"Kion," she muttered weakly before blackness taken an hold on her extremely and she fell limp and went unconscious.

The atmosphere were full of tension as the lion glared at them with such anger and fury at the thought of what they have done to his... friend. "Kion!" Janja sneered. "What are you doing out here?!" He seems to be surprised at the sight of the lion who were raised by his enemy clan.

The lion didn't answer instead he growled and gotten into a battle position infront of the wounded lioness. With cold eyes, Kion gritted his teeth with pure raw anger, his muscles stiffen and his jaw were clenched. "You fools have hurt my friend, you shall pay," he states coldly.

Kion than advanced and pinned Janja and Reirei to their bottom. The hyenas and jackals reacted in different stances. Despite the many numbers they have, the king of the jungle's species is stronger and had much more willpower. Kion were pinned onto his back by two hyenas but kicked them off with ease and slammed them into the canyon without hesitation.

"Maybe you should all leave," Kion hissed to the remaining ones of the group left, his body lowed and claws extended. He can kill them all if he'd wanted to but second chances is always possibly.

"Nah! Lion! You're outnumbered!" Cheezi proclaimed, before attacking once again giving an motion for the others to attack as well.

Sighing with frustration, Kion jumped and pinned four jackals down and begin hacking away at the animals. He send punches after punches, slashes after slashes, strikes, using his claws if he have to. Soon, the hyenas and jackals all had wounds on them. "Leave now!" The teenage lion roar, making each of them afraid and moving back slowly. Kion than turned and were about to check on his lioness best friend from two years ago when growling was again behind him.

Kion turned to see still some of the hyenas and jackals while others were already running, not wanting to face the teenage lion wrath once again. "I wanted to give you all mercy but it seems like you never learn," he snarled darkly.

"We are slow learners," Reirei said, smiling.

She then advanced once again with Janja, the hyenas, and jackals. Kion jumped faster and pin them once again against their back, his claws now fully intended. Again, the hyenas and jackals were taken down with much strength. The hyenas and jackels were all pinned under him. Cheezi and Chungu tried to close him in by running either side of the teenager lion but he ducked and allowed them to collided into each other, groaning only for a second before pinned.

"Please!" Chungu shouted up pathetically.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Reirei said pleadingly.

"Don't kill us!" Cheezi exclaimed pathetically.

"We learned!" Goigoi yelled.

"Silence!" Kion roared.

"Oh we're going to shut up right now!" Janja shouted.

"Calm down," Reirei apologized nervously. "We're really sorry!"

Kion lifted Janja and Reirei by their necks with his front claws and brought them close so they were staring at his eyes letting them to know he was very serious. "If you fools ever come near her again..." He threatened coldly. "If you put a claw on her, I would tear each of your body parts apart without any hesitation. And you may all be thinking I'm an joke, try it and watch what's going to happen. Now leave!"

He allowed an roar and gotten off of them. The hyenas and jackels scurried away nervous to face Kion's wrath again. "This ain't over, Kion!" Janja exclaimed before joining his clan members and companions in running away from the scene. They had soon to be seen no more.

Kion growled lowly and rolled his eyes. Janja have been a rear to his side since he was a cub. He never seems to learn his lesson. In truly, Janja nor his pathetic clan even with the jackals ain't even close to terrifying to anyone. He is just an joke of a hyena that is right to be taken lightly. The teenager lion let out a huff and breathed heavily as he sat down against the ground next to Zuri.

Nervously, he scanned her over and nuzzled against her neck. Kion rubbed an paw against her neck to discover she is still alive and it just seem like a temporary lost of blood for the reason of lack of consciousness. Kion nudged her with his face and saw her opening her eyes. He haven't expected to run into her out here or ever even see her again.

Sure, she looked to be bloody and bruised up and way taller than she was as a cub but still she is as beautiful as ever. Kion had to admit the last years had done her good. The adolescent huffed softly and lifted her up and place her body onto his back softly so she doesn't get hurt. Making sure she was on his back in a good position, Kion begin to climbed up ledges back go his kill and saw it was still fresh.

Question is: How is he going to carry both Zuri and the dead animal back? Kion could bring them on his back but that may be too heavy even for him and most likely one of them would fall off. He was too conflicted right now. Making a choice, Kion had decided his friendship with Zuri is important. He couldn't allow his first kill to get in his way.

Just as the lion stood up and were about to run off with his best lioness friend, he'd saw a familiar bird flying overhead and begin descending down towards him. "Kion, we been looking for you forever," Ono said, than he noticed Zuri on Kion's back. "Is that.. Zuri?"

Kion stiffened. "Yes, these dirty outlanders tried to kill her," Kion responded, the anger clear in his voice.

"Well, luckily I brought Fuli and Beshte," Ono told him. "We can save her and bring her back with their help." He states fondly.

Just then, a familiar cheetah and hippo descended and landed softly beside him. "Give her to us, Kion," the hippo said softly. "We would take care of her while you go do your hunting."

Kion nodded, having trust his friends enough to take care of her. "Okay," he said vigorously. "After this, I'm going to go get my kill and report back to the cave.

He than helped Fuli to place Zuri onto Beshte's back, not wanting her to fall for possible chances of her falling against the ground and risk of further injury to her harmed. Little knowing a scene very familiar to this one was playing off in the pride lands by a familiar brown-coated lion.

**A/N: I have love the movie of Moana; it's my favorite modern disney movie and decided to use one of the songs. By the way to ones who don't know, Lion King is my favorite classic disney movie that I have grown up with and still influence me to this day.**


	14. True Reunion

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N:** **Now Kion and a certain lioness will truly reunite.**

**Chapter 13**

**True Reunion**

By the time Kion arrived back to their cave with the zebra carcass on his back, he had saw Jasiri outside with her eyes slightly surprised by the fine zebra's kill he have manage to catch.

The golden lion noticed Beshte in a water puddle that they have gotten for the hippo for him to survive the hot sun out here. Bunga, who was sitting beside him, gave a proud whistle at him, in which the lion merely rolled his eyes.

As Kion laid the fresh kill down, he can see a few hyenas still feasting well on the last zebra which was still delicious. The lion saw a few hyenas who usually act for nurses for the wounded is looking after her. They're very smart and Kion trusted them because they manage to even calm the scar he have gained from Zira two years ago.

It was still very much visible but it had blood pouring out so he needed some help and gotten it. They had walked up to him as Kion stared at the kill to make sure it was truly freshed. It was.

Kion beated the hyenas to speaking, "How is she?" He inquired the hyenas.

Kion had grown an deep respect by all of the hyenas than two years prior. For one thing, he haven't stabbed them in the back in their most desparate state and have even fought a fully grown lioness as a cub which have brought a lot of honor by the fellow hyenas. A few female hyenas even have given him those flirtatious smiles which would usually gross him out; luckily Jasiri and most of all Madoa haven't gotten with them and treated him like family. He has proven his worth among them and didn't betrayed the Circle Of Life.

To the youngest ones in the clan, they would say Kion is a superhero who will always try to lead ones of battle without causalities and without hesitation because he cares more about his companions and allies survival than he ever cared about winning an battle.

"My lord," the lead hyena said. "By my calculations, she is very wounded and tired. She would need to relax herself for two weeks than she would be able to regain her full strength."

"When can she move again?" Kion questioned, stroking his chin thoughtfully. If she can move again, he can go into the pride lands with her and return her to attention of his... sister, mother, and father. He also have some questions for her: why didn't she told him because she had to know? Why didn't no one tried to find him? And why is she out here instead of at her home?

"She can move in around a week, lord, and the a couple of days," the hyena responded.

Kion frowned. He had wanted to see her for a long time, because in reality he missed her greatly despite meeting her only once. She were never the smartest of Kiara and Tiifu and that was clear, but he guessed that is what make her remarkable. He'd wondered was still big on her claws or has she changed over the years? After all Kion had changed himself and gotten even stronger to surpassed many male lions. He had barely gotten a good look at her and saw her slight muscular slick form.

Kion instantly had wondered about Kiara and Tiifu. Did they gotten stronger from those cubs? Most likely, they had because age sometimes changes you. Zuri has gotten an potential warrior on her. So that means both must have developed since they'd grown up with Zuri. There is no way Zuri can be the toughest out of the bunch and will likely lose to Kiara easily and may put up a good fight but Tiifu would likely pin her easily.

He'd wished he have more time with Kiara and Tiifu now. For one thing, he could have taught them how to fight and also shows them the way of his life because Zuri seems to be the only one who understands him and his nature way of living. If he had more time but something else came up. He have always felt an overprotective instinct with Kiara in his time and somehow wanted to shield her. Of course he has a sisterly bond with Fuli and Jaisri but he been joking with them. However, he felt something more with Kiara... not romantic as one would think, but a bond that he had honestly wanted to explore.

Kion had decided to wait one week. Even if she can move, animals will likely attack them and none could have risked that. The teenager lion didn't want her to gain a further injury. Atleast he will have another lioness to talk to and most likely relate to. He have been surrounded with other animals than his own kind which had secretly labor him into a deep full on depression.

"Very good," he dejected. "I need to talk to her so is she up?"

"Yes," the hyena said. "You can talk to her when she wakes but use a kind tone with her because some ringing is in her ears from the trauma pain she had to face. Advise is to be careful. We had notice a bunch of wounds on her that couldn't be caused by the attacks and so she is currently suffering something. Also, she has some temporary ear damage to her left ear that will deaf her."

Kion inhaled, well better than what could have been the worse. "Ok, thanks." The hyenas bowed before exiting the cave and walking out. He walked up and ran an paw through her neck softly. "I miss you," he whispered towards the unconscious lioness who were laying soundly.

* * *

Zuri's vision was a blur. She had been running for days Kiara and Tiifu must be worried for now. They will kill her if they find out what happened but there is no way she's in the pride lands. She couldn't remember what happened because her memory were foggy. All she can remember is blackness and the sounds of fighting before her ears went rendered. One question linares her mind:

Where was she?

Fear crawled up on her. For one minute, she'd thought she will awake with the wrath of her so-called aunt and facing the ultimate punishment of suffering her so-called aunt's claw.

But she actually saw the sunlight. No, she wasn't in the outlands. Atleast that were confirmed. Is she in the pride lands? No, the sounds of familiar lionesses being around would have been there; all there is is the sunlight gleaming off her face utterly blinding her.

"Zuri," a voice spoken softly. Though it was more older and mature, she recognized that sweet voice anywhere.

Zuri smiled weakly, "Kion." Her voice sounded weak, valuable, and tired. Well, her mouth was dry, hoarse, and she felt like she've to drink something.

Kion smiled towards her and nudge her on the shoulder. "Hello, Zuri." He said. "It's nice to see you again. I have missed you for the last two years." He begin examining her up and down. "You became a pretty young lioness."

The tawny-orange lioness blushed for a few seconds. He may have grown into a flirtatious beast from that strong cub he once was. Despite only one of her eyes being able to work, she had seen the years done good to him; she saw Kion have a big mane that went down his neck, handsome orange-brown eyes, and that scar...

Zuri closed her eyes and allowed the invisible tears to fall down her eyes. If she had acted a couple years ago, told him the truth than the guilt wouldn't been hunting her. She brought her paw towards his mane. "Big guy has a mane," she teased. "Cute."

Kion snorted and rolled his eyes as he shakes his head, allowing his mane to follow. "The couple of years done me good, uh?" He laughed playfully. "Stare as long as you like."

Zuri hadn't even noticed she was staring at Kion so long. But her eyes refused to move away from his form. How can she? He is one of the handsome lions she had ever met. Even when he was a young cub, Kion were tough, handsome, fierce, sweet, and loveable. At that moment, she were glad that she had met him instead of Kiara or Tiifu. If Kiara had, it would have been kind of awkward and messed up as soon as he would have told her his name. If Tiifu met him, than she may have convince him to stay in the pride lands or Usaliti may have found a way to blackmail her to lure Kion towards her. Zuri had realized she have basically saved Tiifu from the pain she's facing.

_'Tell him the truth,' _a voice hissed into her head. _'Traitorous snake.'_

She had noticed how long she have been quiet thus. Unfortunately, so did the golden lion who were currently staring her over. She have seen him frowning and rubbing against her neck. That shocked her because no one had ever done that before.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Zuri shallowed in a lump. She was afraid to tell him the truth about her involvement. Instantly, the young lioness had thoughts of Kion completely turning on her and forcing her out or outright attacked her or go onto an rampageous on her, sending assault of words onto her and yelling bashfully at her with argue and sadness from him. Surely, Kion and her friendship will get ruin if she had said something wrong or tell him the truth.

"Yes," she responded, shivering to the sudden coldness onto her. Kion had noticed her shivering and smiled as he have faced it himself because of the coldness in the sky.

"Yeah; that is the cause of nightfall," he says with a soft smile, turning from her to fact the sunlight. "Once it got so cold, I had thought I was going to freeze to death. Madoa got me though and rubbed herself against me since she is the closest I had to a mother in my entire life."

"How long I have been out?" Zuri wondered.

"A few hours." He informed her. "Since we are kind of far away from the pride lands, things are a tad bit different over here than in the pride lands. We're near the Mountain Lands but the king and queen don't even know we're over here."

"Good ol' Kion, the sneaky." She said mockingly.

"Yeah, we're in a different cave than all of the other caves," he informed her. "This is one where the wounded would rest."

Zuri frowned. "It would be kind of difficult for me to sleep in these conditions with winds."

"As a good friend, I can sleep by you and provide you warmth" the young lion offered with a soft smile. Zuri were surprised by that offered since no one... well no male ever sleep with her. Kiara and Tiifu had slept with her a few occasional when they were all either out or their parents were gone. Tiifu had an fear of sleeping alone without anybody, so as the good friends they were Kiara and Zuri slept by her. The three are what all should good friendship should be like. If one of them has problems, than the other two will be quick to help without hesitation.

Zuri nodded, feeling him laying himself beside her and pulling her close to his stomach softly. "This feels better?" Kion inquired as she laid against his stomach.

Zuri nodded and couldn't believe how warm she now felt. She swear she felt something hot coming up her cheeks as she continues to lay like this. How can she feel so warm inside? She hadn't felt this type of comfort beside from her friends for a long time; her mother died during her birth, her auntie is a rat and traitor and an evil lioness. To be honest, she wished Kion grown up with them and than he would have protected and shield she and her friends and Zuri would have been safe as would Kiara and Tiifu.

As she closed her eyes to sleep, she didn't notice the young teenage lion staring down at her._ 'Why didn't she told me?' _thought the young lion. Whatever the answer to that question was, it would have to wait since he just met her again and most likely is having an harsh memory to answer too much questions right now. If only Kion knew...


	15. Recovery

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Chapter 14**

**Recovery**

A couple of days had passed. Zuri had seemed to be recovering truly each day and prove to be more of a fighter than even him in terms of recovering. Kion watched her each day and allowed Jasiri to lead the hunt. He have proven to be an gentleman since Kion had always helped her get something to drink, using the bathroom, and even allowed her to have the first bite of his very first hunt. Kion had joke with her about once she truly recovers, she can go hunt with him. Zuri seemed to be more focus on staying injured.

The young lion knew she didn't know how to hunt. But yet he doesn't called it out on her and lets her off easily. She really is in the middle of the stage. He bet by the next season she can hunt perfectly. After all, Kion is an experienced lion, maybe he can teach her something. As her paws gotten better, she would eventually move on her own as far as out of the cave.

The teenage lion were standing alone as he stared over his old home that were taken away from him. "You okay?" A voice asked from behind. Kion turned around and saw Jasiri approaching before sitting down.

"Yes," he answered. "I wonder when we can move to the outlands again."

Jasiri frowned. "I miss it too," she said hoarsely. "We were at peace in the outlands. Someone took away our home. But we're getting stronger and pretty soon I'm sure we'll be able to take it back. Plus, we have gained more allies than even Janja's clan."

"After I need to go to the pride lands," Kion declared.

"Wh-" Jasiri was about to asked but then she remembered Kion being Simba and Nala's son. "Oh I see..." She finished. At this revelation, Kion's attitude went from a few months attitude and going to around 3 years. Maybe that is why Kion grown even more mature at cubhood. He barely even smiles anymore beside with Zuri; something that didn't went unnoticed by the young hyena. She seems to make his world to some degree.

"Kion," Jasiri continues with an faint smile. "Do you like Zuri?" She decided to embarrassed him easily because the brother-and-sister bond formed between them.

Kion instantly begin blushing heavily, "No!" He shouted defensively. "We're just friends!"

"Oh," Jasiri giggles softly. "How do you know I was talking 'like that' instead of friendship," she teased. Kion opened his mouth but knew she had exposed his feelings for the lioness. He think his friends because he have kind of been overprotective of Zuri and treating her like a queen.

"Fine," he hissed. "You win, I like her to a little bit..."

"A little?" Jasiri pressed, secretly getting an kick out of this.

"Okay, a lot!" Kion confessed abruptly. He knew she can read him like a book. She can tell when he's lying and when he's telling the truth. Jasiri have examined him well and the two had their differences but yet they're like siblings. To be honest, sometimes with Jasiri, he wondered what would his relationship with Kiara been like hadn't fate chosen this path for him. Would he have still known Jasiri? Would his and Kiara's relationship been good? A lot of unknown answers to seemingly painless questions.

"Well, are you going to admit that you like her?" Jasiri asked softly. "After all, loves of two souls should be exposed before it's too late. And perhaps by her, you can get to your parents easier and maybe even learn some things from your past to her."

"You're right," Kion said. "I'm going to go talk to her. Even though she can't fight and move her bones that much, I would take an walk with her."

"You do that then," Jasiri said "And maybe have her tell you about the princess's attitude and their trips and how you gotten lost as a young cub. But don't asked too much questions because she have clearly been through a lot." Kion frowned but nodded as Jasiri turned around and left.

Kion sighed and headed to the lair where he saw an certain lioness practicing her paw. Smiling, he headed over fo her and nudged her friendly. Zuri opened her eyes and glanced up and saw Kion standing over her with a cub smile.

"Hey," Zuri stated with a soff smile towards him. "I-I have some questions for you." The tawny-orange lioness begin rising from the ground and moved out from the cave. "Let's take an walk."

Kion seems to be surprised by that but moved towards her side and begin walking out. "Kion," she said. "I have something to tell you..." Zuri opened her mouth to blabbered everything about what happened to her but she lost her nerves as she can imagined the pain look in his eyes.

"Yes?" He inquired, walking side-by-side with her.

"It's just that I-" she beginned softly. Realization dawned on her as she realized she couldn't expose the truth to the young teenage lion. She changed the subject, "I'm getting much better now."

_'You pathetic witch.' _a voice echoed into her head. _'He would find out the truth in time and when he does you will be labeled as an traitor.__'_

Kion smiles softly towards her that made her slightly grimaced because he always was an cheerful site to see. "That's good," he said. "Now I need you to tell all of the adventures that you and my _sister _went on." Kion were going to ask why she didn't told him when he told his name but decided to hear everything his sister been.

"Sist-" Zuri were about to say. "Oh yes, right. Well, firstly there was this time..." Zuri had told Kion everything; about a time whereas the three would have gotten stuck on an island and that the king had to get them off, about the time where the three gotten stuck underground after the vultures lure them in and they having to go underground.

Days after days, weeks after weeks, seasons, two years, the group have been through a lot. Zuri can see Kion getting even more brighter wirh gleam or shocker that they have been stucked.

Kion smiles. "I have a question for you," he said when she finally ended. Zuri nodded, willing to hear this. "What is with you three getting stuck somewhere?" Kion laughed, making her grinned and pouncing him.

"Oh shut up," she interjected playfully. "Beside, Kiara was behine most of the adventures with me and Tiifu being behind only a couple."

The lion continued to laugh however even after being pinned. "Ok, Zuri, whatever you say," he said mockingly. "I'm _sure_ you weren't behind most of these adventures. I can't wait to see Kiara again. She better not have a mate."

She laughed at that. "Who knows?" Zuri questioned. "Maybe a rogue gotten lost and maybe Kiara and them may have cubs." Kion frowned and let out a low growl. No wonder he always felt the urge to be overprotective of her.

Kion noted the sunlight was starting to darkened. "Let's head back now, shall we?" He declared, as she gotten off of him softly and the two procceded to head back.

Not far away from the two, a certain hyena, jackal, and lioness were on top of a ledge. They have been planning to attack along with Zira around the same time but since Kovu is getting closer to the daughter, they have to deal with Prince Kion.

"In two days time, we shall strike," the lioness said darkly. "After all, the princess is too trusting of Kovu already and don't know where his true intentions lie so she will be easy to convince."

"Why don't we just strike now?" the hyena demanded. "After all, that lion has been an thorn of my side for far too long and together we can defeat him."

"Not yet," Usaliti snapped. "There most likely find ways to anticipate our attack and we would be stuck and doomed. Kion also grown up and manage to defeat you, hyenas, and your jackals. We'll have to surprise them and then we can kill them."

"I got to admit," Reirei spoken up. "The hyena's right. We can just strike when they're tired. After all, they're gone away from the pride lands; it's not like anyone would find out."

Usaliti was starting to get tired of this so she allowed a low growl, "Kion is resourceful and find a way for them to defeat us. If one lion can take down all of you, think about what's he like with his allies."

The hyena and jackal leader fallen silent as she continued, "Now come on, let's head back." No other word was said as they all turned and headed back to the outlands.


	16. Watch and Observe

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N****: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the late update, life has been tough and rougher. Also, no I haven't lost interest in TLK/TLG for it's a big part of my childhood but I'm starting other stories beside it.**

**Chapter 15**

**Watch and Observe**

Usaliti went back to the outlands with Janja and Reirei. To be honest, things is starting to change and Kovu is going to surely killed the princess and the king. He would suffer to his claw one day.

When they gotten back, they had seen the angry form of Zira who is hacking away at a dead animal. Not budging, Usaliti begins to approached wondering what is wrong with her sister.

She had never seemed to be so angry and fumed with hatred. What had happened to Zira? She seems outrage and anger about something. Had something in plan went backtracked onto her?

Usaliti narrowed her eyes but bunched her shoulders. "Zira, what's wrong?" Usaliti interrogated, the tenderness in her tone. Utterly, she have cared for her but wasn't sure if Zira did in return.

Zira unsheathed her claws. "Kovu has betrayed us or so I think so!" the red-eyed lioness snapped. "He had an chance to kill Simba but yet feelings for the princess gotten ahead of him and held him back!"

"What is to happen now?" Usaliti demanded, wondering why Kovu would have developed a soft spot for that pathetic and native princess. Zuri wasn't as surprising in her betrayal because she always seemed to care for that lost prince.

"Tomorrow, you will lead an attack with hyena, jackals, and vultures," Zira demanded. "While we plan an attack on the king after he goes onto his patrol and kill him!"

She is suppose to start a fire at his home. That is going to be interesting because he have survived many things. But it's hard to survive a fire. Usaliti didn't want to burn her niece though because she had raised her and maybe developed a soft spot for her.

"What is to happen with Zuri?" Usaliti inquired, trying to hide some pain in her voice. She wasn't sure if Zira had noticed it but Janja had grimaced as well. Perhaps he didn't want to kill Jasiri because it's quite clear he finds her pretty and admirable.

Zira bared her teeth but smiled, clearly thinking of a plan. "You will take her from Kion in the miss of the flames and dragged her down to the volcano. When we gain control of the pride lands, we would force her into submission. But you must take her to a caldera not so far away from the pride lands. The evil lioness turned to the hyena and jackal leader. "Janja, Reirei," Zira said bitterly. "Leave us."

Both turned away and went back to their respectively home into the outlands. "Usaliti, have you notice changes in our certain hyena friend?" Zira inquired, gazing past her sister to check to see if the hyena were truly gone.

"Why, yes," Usaliti mused. "I have a feeling he's just doing this because he is outnumbered. But do you think that he grown a soft spot for Jasiri like Kovu with Kiara and Zuri with Kion? I believe we should dispose of him and his clan immediately with the others tomorrow."

* * *

Janja narrowed his eyes as he gathered his clan. Each passing day, he feels like he is a tool for Zira and Usaliti. To be honest, the hyena secretly didn't want to kill Jasiri... and maybe not Kion too, he just wanted higher power over them and at last defeat them, but defeat and killing are different words. Right? What would happen if the plan goes wrong and they gets defeated? Despite not being able to see Jasiri for so long... well not face-to-face, he can tell she have grown even softer than she was as an cub. She most likely have gotten even stronger than she was as well. After all, two years of having to survive in the shadows would make somebody stronger.

The leader of the hyenas shook his head. Should he just gather up his clan members and run? After all, many hyenas that served Scar died to protect him in pride rock. What if the same should happened to his clan and he and his entire clan is killed by the lionesses? Ever so slightly, the hyena dragged himself to move to the small watering hole due to taking the place from Janja.

He stared at himself. The once determination in his eyes were gone and now replaced by something else. Janja wanted to scold himself. How can he have a soft spot for her even after meeting her a couple of times? He seems to be growing more mature as every day passed.

"Hey, Janja," a familiar annoying voice said. Janja tensed up and went over towards his crew members, Cheezi and Chungu, the very ones he have worked with even as very young cubs. Cheezi was currently the one that was talking with Chungu flanking him. Giving an annoyed sigh, the hyena stood up and turned to face his crew members.

"What do you want?" Janja demanded, wanting to be left alone and not wanting to experience whatever they want to tell him. Why must he always handle things? Sure he is leader but sometimes hyenas need to not always look among him.

"Janja," Chungu said, his stomach growling lowly the clearly told the hyena what this was about. "We are hungry. I know we're going to attack the pride lands in two days-"

"One day," Janja corrected. "Zira had changed the plan, or so I have guessed." The lead hyena whispered that part out. What have been up with Zira and what had happened to her plan? Sighing, the hyena rubbed his head with confusion. He had wondered what would have happened had he been raised right like Jasiri was. She had good parent figures but yet Janja never really had anybody to guide him in his early stages of life and had to become an hunter to survive.

"That must mean they're plannin' somethin' big," Cheezi told him.

"No figures, furbrains," Janja said bluntly. "Of course they're planning something big. Beside Zira had seemed pretty furious when we'd reported to her." Not far from him, a vulture laid against an ledge, his eyes closed. "Hey! Mzingo! Wake up!" Janja shouted, alerting his old vulture friend who he relied upon surviving the outlands.

Janja had thought about how barely Mzingo is used anymore by Zira or Usaliti. Ever since Zira had introduced new pairs of vultures leaded by a vulture named Akili who is seemingly 'better' and more 'resourceful' she had treated Mzingo like he was just an backup plan for what is to come.

"What's up, Janja?" Mzingo demanded boredly and thirdly, opening his eyes to stare at his long-time friend and companion since he was young.

"Think Zira would use us during this next mission?" Janja asked his vulture friend who blinked but shrugged.

"I don't know," Mzingo said honestly. "Zira just seems to avoid us now and days for that is why I don't sometimes show up to these meetings. To be honest, Zira must feels like she don't need us and rather have them."

Janja simply laid down against an small ledge while the vulture sighed and decided to went to get some water, another character perched onto an higher ledge while snapping of his teeth were heard. This was an experience vulture who clearly have been through much more than Mzingo.

He had black fur with some whiteness in his feathers that shined his appearance out. Janja immediately found him unique because of how he carried scars of past encounters and still manage to force it past him. The vulture had some scars and scratches on his stomach while his ear were half-torn off, giving a sense of irony by Zira from a few.

"Well! Well! Well!" A annoying voice said. It was Akili, the new vulture of the group, who really was an pest on their - mainly Mzingo side. Behind him were his group.

"What is it now?" Mzingo spat, narrowing his eyes at the other vulture. He couldn't believe Zira would replace him with younger, more stronger, vultures just because mistakes were made in the past. Zira treats them like the black sheep and really ignored them these days. By now, Janja is surprise that she didn't replace him like with Mzingo but she clearly sees the jackals as much more than him and his clan.

"Coming to see my favorite vulture," he said sarcastically. "You know Zira is going to have enough of you fools being a thorn to her side and is likely going to kill you fools because for one thing Janja and his stupid hyenas never succeed in a plan. And when they do, it always mess up just because they are pathetic forms of the hyenas my mother had shown me to once Scar was alive. Now those hyenas are real hyenas, unlike Janja's pathetic pack. Hell, I won't even be surprise should Zira kill you all after winning the pride lands."

That statement strucked Janja to the core and made him fall back slightly. It also made the hyena questioning himself: once Zira has the pride lands, what is their fate? He had seen Kion leading clans of hyenas as a cub when they took over the watering hole. Easily, Kion have a mutual respect for hyenas and doesn't seemed to see them as replacements; he treats them like friends and family and boldly fought Zira off for his love-ones. Unlike Zira who would throw them out, Kion seems like he would sacrifice himself for his clan. Maybe he can have a dawning of a new era where hyenas and lion come together again and never be separated. Even way before Scar he have heard tales about lions and hyenas being friends and allies.

Maybe Kion can bring out that new era because he doesn't see his hyenas as objects but as ones who would fight as an team. No doubt Kion gotten more allies from abandoned clans as the years gone by. If he have that devotion to not only hyenas, but to his family who seemingly abandoned him, than maybe Janja should go to him and begged for him to accept him. Kion is a firm believer of a Circle Of Life and would likely accept him. Maybe, he should sneak away and try to track Kion down and tell him the truth. After all, since Kion fought Zira for his family's life, is around the same time Janja started doubting this path he was on. Most had said he's evil but maybe Kion is who he needs as a leader. Still in hiding, he kept him and his gang safe and hunt for them even though he's very young. Kion doesn't seemed to be a fan of killing nonstop unless he has to and can maybe even lead his own pride with that lioness; only for it to be different and with hyenas and other animals as well. Beside, the outlands territory may be better and connect with the pride lands should Kion lead. If the pride landers and Kion's hyenas come together, they would be a remarkable unstoppable group utterly.

Still though, Janja knew he would have to act tough more-so that he's surrounded by his crew members and allies. He let out a growl and glared up to her. "I would show you how I can fight if you don't shut up, you insignificant oaf! Because all you do is spy whereas I have fought Kion before! I know his tactics more than you know, little pipsqueak. To be honest, I don't even know why Zira allowed you to even be here because when war comes, you would get brutalized because a strength in a vulture such as yourself has no power to lions! Now, since you like to laugh at us, go challenge Kion then and we'll see how you can do against him!" Silence is what followed beside the tension still cleared in the air. "Now get out of my sight!"

The vulture glared at the hyena but flew out. Janja smirked upon realizing that he have won this case. He heard Mzingo shouting a thanks to him in his chipper tone but ignored it as he sat back down and curled himself up. Still in thought though, he couldn't sleep because of pain. Even after his crew called it a night, he still couldn't just sleep. Janja felt the thoughts in his mind getting only stronger and stronger.


	17. Love Admitted And Horrible Events

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: This is going to be a very long chapter** **ahead. Time for feelings to be revealed and other conflicts. Things never seemed to end, huh? Lol**

**Chapter 16**

**Love Admitted And Horrible Events**

Kion wakened up the next morning. It have been a easy night sleep. To many shock, Zuri's recovery is going fast and soon Kion is going to have to escort her back home. He both dreaded and enjoy the days going by. For one thing, he grows closer to the young lioness and it's hard to denied his feelings. He found himself dropping his defensives and lowering himself around her. Jasiri continues to urge him to tell her how he feels and not be scared because she claims Zuri seems to return the same affection. To be honest, she is just so innocent to be around of and Kion tells her what's on his mind he wouldn't tell anybody else. He and Zuri have been going out a lot and continues to hang around. The young lion hopes he can test her hunting skills soon because she seems to have a potential to being a very fine hunter.

He stares at her to see her smiling joyfully. Kion's heart warmed at the sight and he stared at her for a minute. Oh is she pretty? Shaking his head to regain his composure, he have decided to go out and take a walk alone. He have been doing this more lately. Just as the young lion went to the entrance, he heard yawning and turn to see Zuri is the suspect and he frowned because they had came home a little more tired from talking. He were used to staying up at nights and waking up very early, but she has never done this before under his eyes.

"Kion," she greeted tiredly and stood up, stretching her bones and hearing a crack. Kion went up towards her and nudged her playfully to greet her properly with a smile. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a walk," he says, than was about to walk out when something came to his mind. "You can join me if you want." He added, turning towards her with a coy smile.

That invitation instantly gotten the tawny-orange lioness up and accidentally running onto him and sending him against the ground and causing her to half-pinned him. Kion and Zuri glanced at each other for a second and he swear he had saw something different within her. The teenage lion wondered if they would have gotten even closer in terms of years had Zira not showed up than they did in terms of days. They still were close.

"I-I love..." Kion stopped. He thought about it for a minute. It seemed like a strong word and she may see him as creepy and may never have an shot at her. He didn't want her to hate him and see him as just a creepy lion. Likely, she won't turn him down face-to-face but she may be more anxious to return to the pride lands than staying here. Kion realized he didn't want her to leave his life again for he haven't felt much happiness for two years. Why did life have to be so tough on him? Kion shivered and shallowed in the last word as he gotten from below her and begin heading out.

Zuri looked concern at his happiness disappearing and a sudden change of attitude. She wasn't going to allow him to lock himself from her and went up towards her: "Kion, what's wrong?" She inquired softly, wondering if she had done something wrong to him. After all, he is different from the pride landers and have grown up being surrounded by hyenas and it would take time to get use to another lioness.

"Zuri, I'm so sorry," he said before beginning to walk off. Kion never felt so much love being around somebody but blast it he have been through much. Kion hated himself for pushing the young lioness away, but he had no choice.

Zuri jumped infront of him, not willing to let him escape from her before she knows answers. "Kion, what's wrong?" She asked sternly, showing that she weren't going to move out of the way.

"I'm sorry," he repeated softly, forcing his neck against her and nuzzling her. "I just feels something around you that I have never felt around anybody else. I have a harsh life with trying to survive and lead many hyenas who look up to me. I'm trying not to have to drag you down with me. Life is already complicated for all whom live out here."

"Kion-"

Kion interrupted her. "I'm had to live out here for years and is planning to go into war soon. For your sake, just forget about me 'cause I will be fine." Kion stiffened as he push himself passed her continues to walk with his head hanged downward, clearly in shame.

There was a paused for a second but Zuri wasn't going to back down. "Kion!" Zuri shouted after him, chasing after him. "I missed you!" That made him stop walking and turning to face her as she came to a stop infront of him. "I miss you." She repeated softly. "Not a day gone by that I didn't miss you. Please don't leave again." Zuri begged with her eyes starting to water.

Regretful, the teenage lion knew he had to comfort her and went up and nuzzled against her as her wet tears trailed down the golden lion's body. Kion felt his tears starting to build up and both were onto each other, by now crying over lost memories. Kion had remember explaining what life in the outlands is like. He have utterly made her into a better lioness to care about more than herself and become more grateful and not living in a place like the elephant graveyard. He is clearly strongwill, considering he haven't snapped living without his real family.

Soon, they'd reached an beautiful watering hole, followed with the beautiful sun above. Kion knew his hyena mother wouldn't mind if he came home past dawn because he wouldn't do anything foolish and go behind the one who he called his mother for years back so he could stay out as far as he wants to.

What's odd is that Kion and Zuri were sitting beside each other, though seems to be a little to the distance. The prince saw the left half of his reflection; same for Zuri who saw her right half completely gone.

She had noticed Kion getting closer towards her. Zuri begins to move closer to him as well until the two connected shoulders and saw their halfs connected towards each other. He is an very handsome young lion. He has a extremely caring heart. He is a good lion in the inside and outside. She have learned much about him more than he possibly learned from her.

_Zuri:_ **I never felt my heart beat so fast.**

**I'm thinking of him first and of myself last.**

Zuri nuzzled his head with hers, getting them into an long embrace, and place an paw on his heart, feeling his heartbeat beating more faster than her with her paw before jumping over him.

**And how happy I want him to be'.**

_Kion:_ **It's amazing someone in my life**

**Just might be loving me.**

Kion accidentally fall into an mud puddle making him hit the ground with dirt that soon fallened off of him. Yet, there is still one strand of dirt is on the top of his head, making Zuri giggle.

Mischievously, he smirked at her and place an paw on his head, having felt it and wiping it off of his head, making her giggle even more which makes him only smile at that beautiful giggle.

**I didn't know that I could feel this way.**

_Zuri:_ **It's so crazy.**

**Something in my life.**

**Is better than a dream.**

**I didn't know that I could feel this way.**

The two soon meeted big grass in the Backlands where they saw two odd meerkats nuzzling each other. They also saw wild dogs and other animals doing the same thing, making the scene only more ironic for the two. Kion and Zuri smiled at each other, feeling like they add wanted to mirror that beautiful sight however pushed it back in.

**She makes me warm and happy inside.**

**He smiled and I get dizzy and starry eyed.**

_Both:_ **All these feelings I have.**

**Have me asking.**

_Zuri:_ **Can this be love?**

_Kion:_ **Can this be love?**

By now, the two lions is facing an beautiful lake where they saw the same reflection they've seen before. The two made each other felt warm and just complete despite not always seeing the right side. Kion didn't watched where he were going at one point and send the tawny-orange lioness back. Surprised, Zuri were send to the ground with Kion on top of her. She licked his chin with her paws on her stomach as Kion stared back at her with an more surprised look. Seconds later, that surprise were replace by something else. Love. Love they have for each other.

_Zuri: **It's crazy**_

_Both: _**I can hardly speak**.

_At the same time:_ **Whenever he/Whenever she Says: "Hi"**

_Zuri:_ **I didn't know that I could feel**

_Kion:_ **I never dreamed that I could feel**

_Zuri:_ **I didn't know that I could feel**

_Both:_ **This way**

Kion and Zuri spend some time with each other, expressing their love for each other, unaware of what's going to happen soon. For once in his life, Kion _actually_ had an chance to relax with somebody without having to worried about any threats. It was all worth it after two years being in hiding.

* * *

Not so far away from the two, Usaliti gathered up the giant hyenas' and jackals' clan that they have recruited throughout the years. Most hyenas are around Janja's side, and most jackals, liked the hyenas, match Reirei's size. The lioness smirked because they would send Janja's clans of around twenty five hyenas to the dangerous side, whereas they going to send Reirei's pack of around thirty to the safest side possible. They have gained more offsprings, like others in the clan, and Janja just recruited other lost clans that were either abandoned or also offspring of the former hyenas that protected Scar.

A vulture soon joined her on the shoulder. "Mistress," the female vulture said, earning the lioness attention. "The plan is in motion. Just give the word and the order will be carried out."

"Carry it out," Usaliti ordered. She nodded and seconds later a smirk formed onto her face as the vultures released the fire sticks from their talons and allowed them to drop to the surroundings. "Now let's head down shall we?

As they went down to the safe part of the flames, Usaliti heard the alarmed cheetah and she smirked, deciding to not revealed herself yet. "What's going on?!" Fuli were alarmed as flames surrounded the group. Hyenas begin trying to find ways of safety.

"Oh, hello, cheetah." Usaliti said darkly.

"You?!" Fuli cried. She have remember this lioness. She had always gave her chills but shrugged it off as their past history. But now she realized what is happening. "Why are you doing this?!"

Usaliti cackled mockingly at the cheetah who were beside her friends and others who scurried to grabbed their cubs. "The pride lands must die and unfortunately Kion would stand in the way."

She than growled, not hearing an response from Zuri, as she turned to face Janja who were currently beside her. Without hesitation, she thrown the hyena who shouted as he descended near them. "Janja!" shouted his members who ran down and jumped through the flames. Luckily, they made it but still were concerned as the flames grown bigger.

Usaliti laughed as the hyenas and other species were forced to back up. There is no escape for them. "Guys, we can dig our way out of here," Bunga suggested.

"No! The flames would cut us off!" Fuli snapped towards the honey badger who went silent.

"Wait! We can use my pool!" Besthe exclaimed. The fire haven't yet stop us! It has to lead somewhere! Just the taller hyenas have to rely on their little ones!"

"Beshte, you know about how I feel about water," Fuli pointed out softly yet bluntly.

"Come on, hang onto me," Beshte said.

Janja approached the female hyena who were about to jump into the lake with Wema and Tunu. "Jasiri, can we come to?" Janja pleaded pathetically.

"Please," Cheezi and Chungu begged.

Jasiri looked at Madoa and saw her nodding. "I still respect the Circle of Life," Jasiri said, "even the lives of those who don't." All hyenas stared at each other with puzzled looks. "Come on." The hyenas ran up to the pool and jumped in after gaining their breaths.

Suddenly an roar was heard. "Usaliti!" He snarled, his eyes staring firely at her, his teeth gritted, jaw clenched, and shoulders bunched.

"Ah, Kion," Usaliti states. "My, have you grown?" She smiles at him in a mischievous manner as she approached him with the jackals behind. As much as she don't want to admit it, despite his age gap, he is handsome than most lions she have seen in her life. "You know maybe you and I get to know each other, she may stay with you."

Confused at first, Kion narrowed his eyes when the teenage lion felt her running her tail under his chin and growled. "You're disgusting," Kion retaliated. "If you think I would ever do that to you!"

Usaliti sighed as she continues to scan the youger lion. "You have became more of an lion than that bad influence annoying pest lion cub I had thought from two years ago," she said with a dark smile, getting close to him.

Kion heard Zuri growled in jealousy and he slapped her. Then suddenly, he heard a yelped and flipped around to see Zuri being hold down by Goigoi and Reirei. "Zuri!" Kion cried, than flipped around to Usaliti. "Let her go!"

"Why do you even care about her?" Usaliti inquired with a grin. "Did you know she been working with me and Zira for the past two years? She was originally suppose to distract you but she backed out in the plan. She can easily betrayed you but with me, atleast you would know my intentions"

Kion turned with shock and horror towards her. He trusted her and found himself loving her even though usually in teenage stage they would switch back, but Zuri has treated him with affection and love. Even now, the young lion still find himself still loving her.

Kion snarled. "Hell no! First, you are too old for me! Second, you are a disgusting lioness who would dare threatened their own family member and try to force a lion younger than you! What the he is wrong with you?!"

Usaliti's grin became blunt and her grinned were completely gone. "You don't understand me: your grand uncle forced me to bare his cub but it was a failure. It's only fair if you received the pain I did."

Kion had guessed she and Zira don't share the same intentions after all. Zira seems to be desired with avenge Scar, while Usaliti wants somebody to relate with her and wants to share suffering that she had faced.

"That's not happening!" Kion said bluntly. "And you are not going to afflict the same pain that you had on me! While you had a difficult life with Scar, that doesn't mean you should shared that pain with somebody else; especially those who have don't absolutely nothing to you! Also, Zuri atleast has an heart to not hurt her friends nor family!"

Usaliti's face became again an grin. "Very well, I really wished you had made this easier and I may have seen you as handsome, looks like you would never see her again!"

She than lunged forward and thrusted her paw through his face. Surprised, Kion were send to the ground in a distance and his head made contact towards a rock. Usaliti smirked evilly and turned towards the jackals before staring down at Zuri, who squirmed under the jackals to break free.

Usaliti smiled and approached, patting her on the head. "Oh, young Zuri, now the pride lands and your friends will die due to your failure." Zuri than were dragged to the outlands, leaving behind the unconscious form of Kion.


	18. Tests

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N****: We're getting more closer to the end. I also had been wanting to do a chapter like this where Kion sees himself in a different manner.**

**Chapter 17**

**Tests**

Some time later, Kion's eyes hissed open with an aching pain in his body. He searched his surroundings and saw that the sun that reflected that it was ending dawn. His body twitched painfully yet when he felt his muscles returning to him, the dominance returned.

Kion than remembered all the events that happened to him. The teenage lion forced himself to move forward and when his strength fully returned he took a full on run to the place they called their home.

Kion felt so much emotions crawling up to him. How can this all happened? Now Zuri was taken from him and in Zira's grasp who is no doubt torturing her by now.

Kion felt so much pure hatred that slowly were taking his soul; feelings he have never had before. The darkness crawled onto him and his scar seems to be brighter. Coming to a stop for an second, he glance to glared down at his reflection. Kion soon jumped over it and ran into an small cave, but oddly something was off about it.

Strangely though, the next minute a brown-coated lion came into form on the water. Kion knew somethimg was... wrong about him. "**You have a scar just like me. You have the mark of evil just like me Kion, accept your destiny there is no other way,"** the lion hissed, his emerald eyes becoming bright. His scar on his left eye mirrored Kion beside from Kion having one big scar and another scar that went down. **"It is the only way to save her! Accept your destiny! It is your heritage to accept my place as the new Scar!"**

"I-I would kill those son of bitches for taking her and possibly killing my family!" He ranted, turning away from the reflection when his eyes went wide. What is he becoming? "N-No!" He stammered, turning back to the reflection. "I would never succumb to darkness like you did!"

**"Your family abandoned you!" **Scar snarled. **"And yet you're going to choose the weaker path! You continues to denied yout true path! You could be so much more! Kill Simba, Zira, Usaliti, and your sister and only then no one will stand in your place!"**

"I hate you!" He shouted.

**"Good, bare on that hatred,"** Scar snarled became a mad laugh. **"Without me though, you won't save Zuri though. If you can accept true power then you will become more successful than even I, my young friend."**

"Shut up!" Kion snapped in a massive roar manner.

**"You know that there is no hope for her without me!"** Scar pressed.** "You have trustworthy hyenas who won't betray you and you them! You have power in your paws! You can fight and easily win any battle! Use that power! Accept your place!"**

"Shut! Up!" Kion thundered, his claws already outstretched. He knew who this is, and what he wants out of him. Kion bared his teeth and a low snarl came out of it. He was so angry and fuming with madness.

**"What if I can show you what you can become?"** Scar demanded; Kion were suddenly frozen into place as he felt an throbbing pain in his head and tearing through his muscles.

Suddenly, Kion saw himself standing over pride rock with a bunch of vulkars. The pride lands were into ruins as he saw someone he never would accept become something like this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kion shouted, revealing his claws only for the scene to go missing. He looked down and saw that lion were gone. What type of sick, twisted, vision was that? How can he join such a monster and fall for manipulations. Kion knew the other Kion must have been through a lot and it is a chance that Zira and him could have had a similar scene but he is more strongwill; he would never become like that.

**"This cave holds lot of secrets, Kion****, it holds your past and future and many of your lifetimes; some where you remain on the light and others when you become dark. In a few universes Kiara joins you and you her. ****Others, you are both yet you are neither; managing to balance both the good and evilness in your soul. While she is not as strong as you, you know that she has potential to nearly match your strength due to the blood relations to you."**

Seeing another vision of Kiara standing over Simba and Nala's corpse, Kion felt pure sorrow in his soul as he realized there are possibility that his sister he barely ever had to met can become such an dangerous one.

"Th-that wouldn't ever happen to her!" Kion stammered, trying to force the truth down that she can become stronger than him. "Kiara is too pure and too innocent to ever succumb to darkness!"

**"Simba is too overprotective of her; even more now since you went missing, he didn't fail his only daughter as much as he fail his son."** The voice said thunderously.

"Why is all of these secrets here?" Kion asked. "These are just an random cave!"

**"It is because you are here; your soul is currently in conflict, your friends and hyena family think you are dead. Your paths diverged here." **The voice said. At this point Kion wasn't sure if it was Scar or someone else, since the voice seems to be darker than that lion he saw earlier. **"****Inside you something broke as Zuri was captured. You want vengeance and revenge but you are currently shrugging but both the darkness and the light in your soul. With your strength and balanced, you can one day overcome Simba, for while he may be pure he is too weak and foolish to ever pose an challenge to someone like you."**

"Even should I accept the darkness and balanced my soul, many who been the same journey as I have been destroyed by their dark soul. How am I sure not the same will happen to me?" Kion inquired, letting a fake cough.

**"That is for you to find out but here's one hint, most of those never truly accepted part of their soul."** The voice sounded weak. **"Taka was so close but he have failed into accepting who he was."**

"Taka?" He asked, bemused by that statement.

**"Scar's original birth name before he became like what many known him as today," **the voice told him. **"Though in death, your and Kiara's grandfather, Mufasa, found himself unable to abandoned one part of Scar's soul and allowed that little bit of Taka that was always left in him to come with him."**

Kion's face twitched but said nothing as he just stood there for a moment. What is wrong with his family past? Why does this cave seems to be much more than other caves?

**"You are different from Scar; much stronger, but you are better than him. Scar was weaker and foolish and arrogant since he was born. He have never faced true tests to test his emotions. I want to test you to see if you would be able to allow your attachments to someone you love dearly to go." **

Seconds later, a young lioness came into light. Kion watched as she approached. His eyes went wide as he recognized who it was. "Zuri," His voice came out hoarsely. She haven't responded and continued to approached as he tried to back up, but the exit seems to never came as she swiped at him, forcing him to back into a wall.

Kion backed himself up until he tripped over an rock when not watching where he was going. She continues to approached. Kion turned and the save exits seems be so far away from him that he wouldn't reach.

Zuri raised her claw to send an mighty strike towards the down Kion who refused to hurt her and skidded under her. He could have easily swipe at her valuable back but refrained from doing so and just stood there motionless.

**"Stop!"** The voice said. Almost immediately, the tawny-orange lioness came to a stop with an emotionless look in her eyes. **"Seeing that didn't worked, it is time to see if you love your real sister and the other lioness."**

Just than, Kion was knocked away from Zuri with claws piercing his shoulder. Surprised more than hurt, the teenage lion forced himself up and saw Kiara and Tiifu, much more older, and now having their claws bared.

Kion tried to dodge the three blows but each of the attempts were a failure. **"You are just going to stand there! There is an chance that you can beat them; defend yourself unless you will fail in future battles!"** Kion bitten on his lip as he stopped at the pain burning in his head.

Looking up, he saw Tiifu's claws coming to him. Forcefully, Kion parried and send the creamish tan lioness away. He knew this was an test of some sort. Kion jumped around Kiara and Zuri, forcing his claw to Zuri and knocking fur off.

By now, Tiifu have gotten up and pushed Kion against the rear of the cave. Nervously, he saw them closing in with dark smiles and bright devil eyes. Behind them appeared all of Kion's friends and allies throughout the years.

**"Now you must defeat them to learn true power, it is the only way."** Nodding Kion went around the three lionesses and begin hacking away at the weaker ones such as Ono, Bunga, and sending Fuli eventually to the ground with them. Kion made sure they were unconscious before dodging an move from Beshte. Jasiri and Madoa went up and growled which forced Kion to react by raising his paw and seizing them by the throat and using an method that can weaken them then released them.

Kion saw Beshte running up to him, but he jumped ontop of the hippo backed and digged his claws in to not kill him but to weaken him. An opportunity came, and Kion digged his teeth through the hippo's back which forced him to collapsed.

Now he was stucked with three lionesses who seemed surprise but his eyes glimmered with all the weight he have tried to keep bury for far too long. Jumping, Kion send an slashed towards Zuri stomach before sending an kick towards Tiifu and at last sending an powerful strike of his paw towards Kiara.

Each blow given to them knocked them to the ground. Kion blinked as he stared at the much damage he called. He swore that something else was in charge of his body now.

Suddenly he blinked again and all seemed quiet. Kion opened his eyes to see everything was normal. The sunlight was falling and he knew he had to immediately get back. Usaliti had said about taking the pride lands over and he must stop them.


	19. Confrontation And Kion's Conflict

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: Things are bound to change for Kion attitude in this chapter. Also with Zuri's imprisonment, the lion ain't so happy.**

**Chapter 18**

**Confrontation And Kion's ****Conflict**

Zuri were taken back to the outlands and watched by two jackals who clearly is watching her. She had thought of Kion and the hours they spend with each other. Everything seemed into bliss when Kion and her were alone and feeling joy unlike any of them could have imagine. She had slept with her best friend's lost little brother yet she didn't regret it. After all, that season came by and as she slept on his mane, he saw the fire in the distance and both had to head back only to see her deranged aunt with Janja and Reirei. She saw Usaliti is more insane now and have became like Zira if not worst. She clearly would stop at nothing to achieve her goal and wanted to sleep with someone who were an cub when she was young.

Outside of Zuri's cell, she saw her aunt storming up, dismissing the two jackals who went away as ordered. "Oh, Zuri, it's nice to see you again," Usaliti said cruelly, glaring at her niece who were currently in a cell. "I have miss having you around."

"Spare me your sarcasm," Zuri said bluntly. "I would never become your puppet again and at the end of the day Kiara and Simba would defeat you and Zira."

"Now, my darling, don't be rude," Usaliti interjected softly. "After all, Kion wouldn't want you to put much stress on yourself." Zuri didn't respond but a low growl came from her lips that Usaliti heard. "Plus, it would hurt the cub."

"Cub?" Zuri demanded, her rage becoming confusion.

Usaliti bit back a laugh. "I know you and Kion gotten to know each other and now you no doubt bare his cub in your womb. When it's finally born, I shall take it from its mother and raise it as my own for you have failed me yet it wouldn't do the same." Usaliti gotten closer to her, their eyes meeting for a second, both wielding different expressions, Zuri had deviance and anger in her, while Usaliti has hunger and rage.

After a minute, Zuri spoke. "Even if I do have a cub," she said defiantly. "I won't allow you to take it from me. I would defend anything that I love with my life if I have to."

"You would need help to bare your cub," Usaliti countered with a growl. "No doubt Kion will come and would try to save you but without his friends he would be too weak to stop us. Zira have formally ambushed Simba and now she has plans to attack at fall. No one would be able to stop us but once she returns to gather us, I shall kill her and take her place as the pride lands queen."

Zuri snarled but the hope in her eyes were slowly disbanding and being replace with something else... remorse. Usaliti turned away from her and were about to walk out but Zuri stopped her. "How can you become like this? Sure, you were an jerk throughout the first part of my life but yet things have truly taken a worst for you," she said bitterly as her aunt turned back to her. "This isn't what my mother would have wanted of you. Why do you hate Kion so much after he did nothing to you to deserve your hate?"

Zuri had wondered this for years. Kion haven't done anything to her beside that fight they had which was quickly forgotten. It clearly is something deeper and more emotional than she likes to admit.

Usaliti smiles. "So much like your mother," she whispered. "Now, Zira and I have different intentions," she added crazily, her voice rising higher as she spoke. "You see Zira wants to avenge Scar whereas I want power. Scar have hurt me and force me to bare his cub which was a failure, now all I have is myself. Kion and Kiara are blood relations of Scar and both shall die, along with Simba and Nala."

"Why Nala though?" Zuri inquired. "She certainly isn't Scar's daughter. What have she ever done to you?"

"She is far too loyal to Simba, it would pain me to kill her since I knew her for a long time but yet after I was force to mate, Nala didn't comfort me but instead left me to suffer instead of being an true friend." Usaliti states. "But anyways where was I?" She begins to pretend thinking until she decided to continued. "Oh yes, you see Kion and Kiara carry Scar's blood in them. Kion and Kiara is suppose to die to prevent a tyrannical rule to return in the future."

Zuri frowned and tensed her muscles, hanging her head low and shaking her head. "Just because it happened to Scar doesn't mean it would happen to Kion and Kiara's legacy."

"Perhaps you are right," Usaliti agreed, surprising the tawny-orange lioness. Zuri growled from behind her as she turned around and send an harsh strike to Zuri's front shoulder, knocking her back and against the corner. Zuri shrieked out in pain and rubbed her shoulder, still surprised that she send such an mighty strike.

* * *

Kion arrived back to the place he called his home for years only to see the hyenas gathering up; even ones whom he recognized as enemies in the past. His other friends were gathered around the den.

The teenage lion went up and saw their faces growing wide. They were sure he may have died in the assault but yet he was standing right there, infront of them. Yet something was different about him, he seems to be paled and his eyes were raw.

The lion narrowed his eyes at Janja and his hyenas. "Janja, what are you doing here?" The lion demanded, wanting to hear his side of the story before he jump onto him for trying to kill them hours ago.

Janja stiffened, his muscles tensed. "Zira and Usaliti have betrayed me," he said bitterly. "And I shall never join them again. I own it to Jasiri who save me and my clan's life."

Kion glared at him, not entirely convince and not willing to trust anybody so easily. Despite him still loving Zuri, the fact that she had been behind his back hurts his soul. But before he can retort something, Jasiri got in the way to stop him.

"Kion, before should you judge him, think for a second," Jasiri states, her eyes staring at Kion pleadingly, not wanting him to make an rash decision. She can see that Kion is slowly starting to become something else. He seemingly is allowing everything that happened to him influence his choices. Kion did almost lost them all so that is one reason to why he's acting with hostility to Janja. Another reason is that he and Janja are long time rivals since they were very young.

"He can't be trusted easily," Kion mused, his eyes growing more narrowed at the hyena. They have been rivals for a long time and the resentment is still there. "I won't be surprised if he aided Zira and Usaliti with taking our watering hole in the background." That is very possible because there's no way this was a one time thing and that Janja and Zira have never worked together before. They're outlanders and both do seems to fully intend to throw the Circle Of Life into chaos.

"You're right, Kion," Madoa agrees, coming to take the side of her little sister. "But there is no way Janja will turn back to Zira and Usaliti. Most likely, they would just kill him even should he spy on us and betray us 'till the end. I believe Janja should be given an chance."

"Yeah, come on, K," Bunga said. "I mean if Janja heads back to Usaliti and Zira than that would be stupid even for Janja."

"After all," Ono added, "Usaliti did threw Janja near the fumes and he nearly died. He's in Jasiri's dept which means he's also is in your dept as well."

"Also, he ain't an idiot," Fuli remarked. "If he returns to Zira than I shall bite his head off." Fuli send an dark smirk towards Janja, who gulped in fear having an feeling he would have to be careful infront of this cheetah and not do something reckless since she seems to have that fierce attitude which would make the strongest hyena shiver with fear.

"And you can keep an eye on him," Beshte says, convincingly.

Kion frowned and thought about it for a minute. If his friends and hyena family already trust Janja, maybe he should give them an chance. After all, they really are now seeing through the lies of Zira and Usaliti. But thanks to Zira, he along with his friends and family was force into hiding and Kion never had actually met his real name. They didn't even knew his name because he refused to actually said it.

"Fine," Kion finally grudgingly agreed to the terms. "But you will be watching him, Jasiri, and make sure he don't try anything funny."

"Janja!" A familiar voice squealed from above. Eyes going wide, Kion looks up to see Mzingo. Never actually really meeting Mzingo but knew he worked with Janja, Kion glared and were about to ask what he was doing out there when Mzingo told Janja: One of my vultures told me that in the pride lands, Zira and Simba went into war. I try to find you but I couldn't found you anywhere so I had to look around for you.'

"Zira and Simba is in war?!" Fuli shouted. "What are going to do?"

"Kion, that is your home and you have to defend your dad," Ono said.

Kion, finay having enough, let out a thunderous growl. "I know!" Kion interjected, than he realized his voice was a little too high even for him in the current depression and angry state he was in.

Shocked with his abrupt rudeness, everybody went silent. "Hey, Kion are you okay?" Madoa inquired.

"Yeah, anyway I would catch up!" Kion announced highly. "Mzingo, I want you to track them down. No doubt did they switch locations and I want to find them. Have you and your patrols search the outlands and report back to me once you find them. Everybody dismissed."

They all dispensed, getting themselves ready and getting into a group which caused him to close his eyes and hearing an voice:

**"Accept the darkness, Kion!****"** A familiar voice hissed within him.** "It's the only way you can save her! Kill that foolish hyena! He would betray you and your friends and family!"** Staggering, Kion fallen back, his eyes narrowed at Janja.

**"I known his mother!" **the voice of Scar continue, his voice rumbling with pure hatred.** "When I needed her even after everything I have done for her, she betrayed me and killed me! He is like her to the surface and will turn his back on you!"**

_"If he does, he would pay,"_ Kion vowed in his thoughts coldly. _"Now get the hell out of my head now! I don't even know how you are in my head!" _

**"Good, the hatred in your soul is burning through you now,"** Scar states. To Kion's surprise, a lion formed behind him and he turned, his eyes widened as a glimmer brown-coated lion appeared. Luckily they all were away or he might have been looked on as concern.** "Her being captivated had made you grown stronger, my young friend. You could be made into an unstoppable lion machine. Once you meet**** Simba, he would judge your abilities and will hold you back and restrict you on releasing your strength."**

"Liar!" Kion bellowed, wrinkling his nose with complete anger. "You just want me to betray my family and become like you!"

**"Fool!"** Scar hissed.** "Your family will use you as their instrument like Mufasa use me as his. We are more connected than you think. After all you will be stronger than most of them combined. No mere lioness can stand against your abilities. However, as stronge as you may be, you can be stronger on the path of darkness. Your mother had lure Simba into aiding into my defeat and having the hyenas destroying me."**

"Unlike you, I know how to contain my strength for the greater good," Kion snapped. "If you did, you wouldn't have fail in ruling an kingdom. My father was right to aid into your defeat. You betrayed everybody whom is suppose to mean dear to you. You're an monster."

**"Fool, you have an chance to obtain power and true strength yet you continues denying it!"** Scar shouted, pain starting to feel into the prince's head as he backed up, clutching his head and trying to get the thunderous feeling and tingling out of his head. **"You could be so much more. Like me, you lead hyenas who wouldn't hesitate to follow you to any path! Your loyalty to them is even _more_ remarkable! The insignificant pride lands can easily fall to your paws. That fool, Zira has always been underwhelming and bloodthirsty that she would be the first to fall!"**

"I won't ever become like you!" He snarled, determinedly.

**"As we speak, Zira is making war against the pride landers,"** Scar breathed, the tone in his voice becoming dark. **"She would destroy them and you and start a legacy of the pride lands. You however has traits of what is to be king. With your wisdom and strength yet your power and determination, you can make an mighty king that your legacy would follow.** **You are_ just _like me!"**

"No, Scar," Kion interjected, trying to keep his voice low but finding it very hard. "I'm not like you and never will be."

Scar sighed. **"So much like your father," **he said bluntly yet reasonability. **"However, unlike him who's an weakling and would have held you back for his own gain if you had remain with him and force you to do your pathetic sister would have wanted, I can guide you forward and to success if you do what I command."**

"You will only lead me to death and destruction," Kion states. He knew that he was going to make darker decisions until he finds Zuri. They were getting themselves ready for war and Kion had to be prepare to kill.


	20. Dark Decisions

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: Kion now is going to make dark choices. **

**Chapter 19**

**Dark Decisions**

As the hyenas and his pals were gathering up, Kion stood already prepared. He have seemingly gone darker and is on a thinning point. He have to continue seeing Scar and other figures he have never seen before in his heart. At this point, he would not take survivors and will kill anybody who tries to kill his family and friends. Both of his family. He have barely gotten to know his family as an cub beside when he was escorted by those three. He have always felt something off about Kiara; like a blood relation connect, but never had an chance to exploit it. She did interest him though, not in the way that Zuri did of course, but now he facepalm himself for not exploring into her.

He truly was foolish as an cub. Kion have grown much more in terms of experience. Ever since he had that weird _dream_, he have became somebody else. Now, Kion ain't going to do 180 and become exactly like Zira, but if Zuri's dead than the murderers better hope that they never come across him or they will face his wrath which won't be pretty at all. What further angry him is that they're talking about the pride landers than the lioness who was captured and taken away from them. Oh, Kion just wanted to get his claws dirty at the suspects.

Kion saw Jasiri speaking in the middle of the crowd of hyenas. "The pride lands are in terrible danger. If they went after us earlier, this must have been an plan of some sort. They could return after and attempt to exterminate us just because to them we may be allies of the pride landers."

"Well, what is to be done?" Janja inquired, not so far away from Jasiri but still is being watched closely by the hyenas of Jasiri's clan. None had trusted him completely yet but the only reason they didn't attack is because they don't have any proof, otherwise Janja would have been force off with his clan with their tails between their legs."

"We would have to act wisely." Madoa caution. "Most likely they will be expecting us." She finished, when she notice Kion's eyes slightly darkening at the beginning of her sentence. Kion never seem to be the angry type but not even Janja's group wants to play around with him right now. They may not be the brightest but an angry lion is the last they want to fact.

Fuli spoken up. "You're right about that," Fuli glanced at the female hyena. "But most likely even if we find a way to sneak in, there is no way we can prevent an war from coming."

Madoa narrowed her eyes at the cheetah but knew she was right. Before she could have said anything though, Kion stood slightly behind her and she can see him slightly stiffening, he spoke up though, "Even should they spot us, our skills are unbeatable because most of us been studying this for years. At this point, I am ready to accept bloodshed because they are walking upon us and will eventually destroy us. We have to take drastic measures, for they will continue walking over us if we don't."

Jasiri's eyes widened as did everybody else. They all knew Kion never called for anybody's eyes, even the ones in Janja's clan, or they would have died when he had an chance to destroy them. "Kion..." A few mutters came from his friends who he had met in the pride lands and in his clan yet Kion haven't back down.

Kion voice ring higher and show no sign of even thinking about down. "I know it sound crazy," the angry lion continued. "But they have been threatening us for the last time. One day, they will destroy us all; your brothers, your sisters, your parents, your children. Do you all want your love ones to die?" The lion clenched his jaw and bared his teeth. "Utterly, they don't care about us or our survival. They want to take our lives and kill us all without any hesitation or mercy. Are we going to bow to them and allow them to destroy us? Janja, they have betrayed you and almost killed you and your entire clan. Jasiri, they have chased us off without any mercy. Didn't they care about us?"

He haven't received any response from anybody. "No, exactly," Kion answered for them. "Now, I want to save Zuri's life and the lioness that leading them seems to very tough for hyenas, but I can beat her because I have more dominance than all of you compare to her. If you all try to go after her, she would likely find ways to catch you all off-guard and kill you. But since I have senses of a lion like she, she won't be able to kill me so easily. I have to go alone. Jasiri, you take the lead."

"Kion, Kion, wait!" Jasiri cried for him but yet he already walked away from the groups. While they're his friends and have been with him, they all knew Kion is going to have to handle this part alone. "We have to get to the outlands! Follow me!"

"No time like the pleasant," Beshte remarked.

"Yeah," Bunga agreed boldly, molding both of his palms together. "Let's go!"

* * *

Adrenaline and fury compelled Kion to continue running at full speed. Though he didn't have a lot of energy, considering he had barely had an chance to eat before embarking on his journey, he wasn't in any position to stop. The lioness who accepted him and he have grown close to through the first time for years is now in unsafe paws, this raised an question though: how did they manage to find his and his allies den that they have been living at for years? Most likely, they might have had an vulture following just to find out.

These thoughts caused the rage within the teenager lion to swell to major proportions, and as a direct result, he ran even faster than ever.

Though he never had an chance to truly meet his family, the teenage lion's thirst for vengeance craved Usaliti and only Usaliti. The moment they met, he never perceived anything off about the lioness, just found her weird and cranky and rude, but now he sees that she is allying with Zira.

Whatever Usaliti's goal was, it was clear that she would stop at nothing until it was wholly achieved, and she was now in the process of intimidating Kion and both of his family and all of his friends, she hadn't care about who would get hurt or kill, because she only cares for herself.

Once more, the sense of perfidy compelled Kion to run even faster than before. Down the lands of the backlands he ran, keeping his eyes open for any threats who would stand in his way and possibly Usaliti, since Mzingo have reported they have came here. Because there were little to no hints to give him any places of interest, the aardvark was seemingly going nowhere. Stress and rage soon gave way to anxiety, and terrible thoughts raced through his mind. His mentor had a switchblade and a strong motivation to use it. Was she planning to torture or do even the worse to Zuri? Did she already do the deed? If so, how would his sister... his _true_ sister react? Kion also wonder about himself since he have been through a lot. How long would he be able to carry the guilt if Zuri is dead? And would he eventually end the misery and pain by suicide, just to be with her?

Kion shook his head. Those thoughts were nothing more than products of his apprehension and penitence- he was old enough to understand that because he is an teenager after all. Even so, he couldn't stop fearing for the lioness life. Surely, he would get to wherever Zuri was being held hostage, but then he started to fear for his own life. Would he die saving her? This produced an unwanted auditory hallucination.

In it, his hyena family and real family he never gotten to know along with his friends, stood over his grave with tears going down of their eyes as they stared at the one who was trying to stop him. Beside that one, another one rested; no doubt it was Zuri.

Because of the dreadful hallucinations and the rain that was now falling to the extreme, the lion was forced to come to a stop with mixture of fear and anger now going down his eyes. Tears scrolled... or could that be the rain that is going down harsher than it have ever done before? Kion eventually gotten to the outlands where he saw a caldera and some jackals. No sign of Usaliti or Zuri. Kion walked towards to the borders of the backlands that leaded to a volcano not so far away. He was outraged and anger. He would find Zuri but knew his companions were handling the other. But most likely, he would have an problem getting to Usaliti to stop her once and for all. Jackals were not so far away but Kion shifted and his claws came to life.

Without hesitation, the teenager lion grabbed the jackal neared him and choke the life out of him before throwing the lifeless corpse to the ground. Easily, the teenager lion can destroy these fools with a blink of his eyes. Kion knew these were just a few jackals compared to the ones that his crew is going to face. The other jackals flipped around to stare at him and ran towards him, yet Kion is stronger and struck them before they can make contact. Kion grabbed one jackal and slammed him down to the ground, releasing him when he heard an crack. Usually, that would have affected him being forced to kill someone without any mercy and with no guilt, yet he didn't even care.

Kion slammed the jackals down under him. With an ear piercing roar, he slashed across the jackals' neck. As Kion simply walked with a dark smirk, he impale his claws through one jackal, than he grabbed two jackals neck with his back paws and released, allowing them to collapsed against the ground. Five jackals walked up, prepared to end him. Although, there is a lot here, there is more where the hyenas were going. Thunder flash, and the lion simply walk as five dead jackals laid motionless behind him.

"Stop! Please! Don't kill us!" One jackal pleaded.

"This isn't personal," Kion answered coldly.

Before the jackal can respond to that, he grabbed her and threw her back as she landed harshly against the ground, yet her paws were still moving. She is still alive. Kion would have finished her but it is clear that they're a lot of these jackals. Reirei must have got a lot more allies than anyone had thought. If they are lucky to survive, then Kion will deal with them later. The red mane lion grabbed three other jackals and threw them against rocks. As more jackals got in his way, Kion threw dirt into their eyes, To think, these fools can easily defeat him if they team up, like he and his hyenas will, but yet they're are trying to wear him out.

As Kion walked, he saw lion cubs at jackals mercy. Coming to a stop, he remember himself wanting adventure and joy as he counted five animals. That only brought more anger to his heart and he roared, and lunged at the jackals and send an harsh claw attack towards the jackals. "Are you five okay?" Luckily, there is not wounds on any of them.

"Y-yes, they took us from our mommy," an cub said. The cub had golden fur, blue eyes, slender skin, and is clearly the oldest out of the cubs.

"Okay, there is an den over there, I want you to hide." Kion ordered, his body stiffening and his claws currently retracted, just because they are cubs and that means they shouldn't hold fear under him. While he is currently pissed, he will not lose himself completely because he never been an tyrant and will never harm innocents. "I will be coming back soon. If I don't keep hidden unless you see hyenas and tell them that I am in charge." He guessed there is some good to do this because he have saved those cubs' life. The lion smirked as his paw slowly begin to twitch. He can smell, albeit faintly, the scent of Usaliti getting even closer and closer. It was hard to get to track but yet he would find them.

He soon made it to the outside of the caldera. Kion's heart beat against his stomach as an shivered came across his bones. What would happened in this inevitable fight? Again, he worried about his life. Will he and Zuri die to Usaliti's claws? Thunder again flashed in his eyes, making him shivered. He secretly always had fear of thunder and lightning and Madoa would have comfort him, but yet not even the lightning terrified him, it was the scene and battle he is about to go into. He also feared for his friends life. Will they die if he die? What about the pride landers? He have been informed that Zira's lionesses is raging war with Simba's pride, it's possible that they won't win even should he does.

He prepared himself, as he remembered the years of being with his hyena family and friends. He had to do this. This battle is important and must be carried out. Whatever happened to him doesn't matter anymore. He had to do this. He is ready for death, should the battle not be in his favor. He had to do this.


	21. Fierce Battle

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: Now what is to happen? Kion is darker** **and clearly not happy. Will Usaliti defeat Kion? Would Kion succumb to darkness? Will the hyenas lose?**

**Chapter 20**

**Fierce Battle**

The clouds again boomed very loud. Army of hyenas marched down with Janja and Jasiri taking the lead. Not a word was said or any noise made by any. The thunderstorm gave them an more terrifying image.

Fleeing, clearly scared animals stopped to look at the parade through the rainstorm. A few even stopped running to gaze upon the warriors as they marched persistently through to meet the enemy threatening their home. They would be risking life and death just for the survival of all of them, not thinking whether they would be able to save their lives today, but if they are able to save many other lives. On the far side of the pride lands, in the treacherous, rocky, Western border, another army had assembled in the same motion as this. Usaliti and her vast army of jackals... though she weren't there luckily and Kion must be dealing with them, all fierce and battle-ready. Each with one thought on there minds... domination over the other. If they we're to win, Usaliti would assume ruler of the pride lands with the jackals at her disposal. All life during and under his reign would cease to survive if he were to succeed. Both armies would be gathering near the gorge, one thought going through their minds in sync, though their motives different. Win. Mzingo's vultures and other scavengers already circled the air over the spot where the battle was to take place, as if they could sense the death already.

All the little animals there is in the outlands had been cleared out of the area, making room for the leaders, soldiers, and warriors on the battlefield. Both armies came into view of each other, leaders before soldiers, standing together, Reirei leapt onto a nearby stone outcrop and looked down at her opponents, with Jasiri mirroring her image. Both armies stopped. The soldiers, the hyenas jackals began growling and hissing at one another, trying to intimidate and strike fear.

The hyenas and other animals that were there, aiding the hyenas, saw the army of jackals. They were big but the hyenas weren't going to back down. Jasiri growled and bared her teeth at Reirei.

To any who saw the battle which is about to happened fled. Which is not much animals because there is not a lot of animals in the outlands.

Jasiri glared at Reirei and clenched her jaw. She have gave one firm order that lit the sky. "Attack!" The hyenas did so without hesitation. Reirei let out a snarl that raged the war on and as the hyenas and other animals fought fiercely. Jaws were clenched, and blows were send at each other. A few have fallen but yet to them it was all to bloody. Bodies on both sides hit the ground and the rain was the only thing that drown out the blood.

Jasiri ran up to Reirei and jumped on top of her and pinned her. The two begin hacking away at each other, claws being exchanged with each other endlessly. It blinked out the battle. The battle raged on to the limits. All there was blood spilling the ground. The hyenas and jackals hacked away at each other. Jasiri countered another blow towards her from the jackal leader, wondering what is going on with the lion who she had called her brother. She can only hope he would win against Usaliti or they'll fall and this would all be for nothing.

Dark clouds shrouded the land, encasing it with a deep grey tone. A drizzle had begun to fall down on the land. Animals fled parts where they could possibly become potential battlefields. A couple growls of thunder and streaks of lightning filled the air, filling it with static so thick that just being outside made the hair on you pelt stand straight up.

The hyenas fought fiercely against the jackals. For now, the battle was in a draw and there is no way to tell who would win this battle.

"You cannot win!" Reirei snarled as she pounced on Jasiri who kicked upwards, and forced her away. Then, slashing at her shoulder, and bitten down, leaving behind a big mark.

"I'm not trying to kill you, Reirei," Jasiri said simply. "Usaliti and Zira has lied to you and feed you lies!" Reirei's eyes begin to turn darker as the hyena continued. "Just think, Reirei, think about how much we have lost throughout the years. Zira is a traitor who deserves death just like Scar."

Reirei said no more and move to pounce on her again, but Jasiri were ready and dodged, before sending a fierce yet calm and held back blow to her neck which knocked her away. "You don't want it to get hurt, do you?" Jasiri asked, motioning to her stomach with her frontpaw.

Reirei ran her paw through her stomach yet the rage returned at Jasiri's 'threat' of harming her soon new cub. "It won't be getting hurt!" Reirei growled, kicking against her, and forcing the hyena back, as Jasiri got back on her feet and slashed her in the face and send a powerful blow to her leg making her grunt.

Goigoi looks like he was about to attack Jasiri from behind, but someone pouncing him from behind surprised the jackal. At the pounce, the two rolled down passed the two. It was Madoa!

Madoa breathed and duck as Goigoi send parries to her stomach, and countered with an uppending attack. She may have been slightly old but still has it and won't lose in a battle without an fight.

* * *

Kion tensed as he walked to the caldera. He walked alone yet soundlessly. The adrenaline and fury was returning to his soul. Thunder clashed again, and Kion merely blinked. He felt more darker and darker but Kion didn't allow any of it to slow him down.

With the rage returning, Kion saw an lioness in a distance. Growling, he gotten into an pouncing position. He were fully ready to kill her at this point. Kion jumped towards the lioness and nearly pinned but she ducked which send him to land onto his paws.

Usaliti bared her teeth at the down lion. "Kion, you fool," she snarled, her claws outstretched ready for the kill. "You should be in the pride lands. As we speak, your entire family is dying." She taunted.

"What-" Than Kion remember as he gotten up. "Zira would not be able to win against them. They're far stronger then her and her lionesses."

Kion and Usaliri stared at each other as the fierce battle went on between his friends and the ones he have called family for his whole life. "Every choice made," Usailti snarls. The two opponents. were glaring at each other as Kion vowed to stop the pride lands from being taken over. The thundered erupted from behind the two as the volcano not so far away. "Has led to this."

Not hesitating, Kion unsheathed his claws as he felt everything; light and darkness. The atmosphere making the young lion much darker than originally. To him, she must be stop even if he have to kill her. Usaliti roared and charged him as he on and Usaliri stared at each other as the fierce battle went on between his friends and the ones he have called family for his whole life. "Good, lash out and strike me down." Usailti snarled. "It's all part of the plan. The plan." Usaliti send an blow towards the teenager.

Kion ducked, swiping her across the shoulder. He move perfectly and accurately as his foe was about to make contact towards him. Hearing growls, he turned and saw jackals growling with their teeth bared. Kicking her away, Kion turned against the jackals and slaughtered them all.

Turning back to face where Usaliti was originally at; a little surprise that she hadn't aided the jackals into attacking, he had saw she was gone. Kion begin walking after her scent.

He went inside of the caldera. As soon as he was about to entered, volcano ash were send to him. He was glad that he have turned just in time because he knew that volcano ash can be poisonous and could have forever blinded him.

Hearing cackles, he had seen her again but she had volcano ash in her paws. Swiping away at him, Kion were force to back up hoping that she don't make contact to the teenage lion. He had never planned to escape for he is plan to lure her into an trap. The teenager lion saw water dripping down and wiping the water off of her.

Usaliti frowned and bared her teeth against him. She clenched her jaw at him. He grinned and twitched his paws, motioning for her to attack. She fall for it.

* * *

Zuri swirmed in the den she was at. She heard grunts and look out an tiny hole to see Kion and Usaliti fighting crazily and endlessly. She moved around in hope to break free and manage to force the vines down. She would not allow Kion to be alone in this.

* * *

Kion and Usaliti fought away at each other enduringly. Both were clearly tiring out. Kion knew he were ready to end this once and for all.

Suddenly, Kion was forced onto his back and pinned against the ground. Krayt snarled up to the lioness who were standing over him. The lioness snarled, "Kion, how can you serve them?!" The lioness demanded, baring his teeth on top of him. "Your 'family' don't care about you! They didn't even try to find you after you had gone missing! Now you are defending them just to save their life.

Kion growled back as he realized that he didn't care about anybody but Usaliti. "You have ruined mine and your own niece's life! You must stand trial and die!" He hissed. "I will kill you and make sure your suffer an painful death! I would not betray my families!" Kion then kicked her from on top of him and send an harsh blow. Kion was forced back and gotten into a battle position.

The angry lion jumped towards the lioness who fallened backwards. She send an blow to his chest but Kion smirked and ducks as he hacked away at Usaliti. Overconfidence, Usaliti send blows after blows towards Kion who simply ducked and tired him out. Once seeing his blows coming to a stop for a brief second to breath, Kion acted and send an harsh blow towards the tawny-red female lion who was backed into a defensive motion and countered his moves. Kion allowed an roar to form and begin to hacked away at the lion. He knew he was doing the pride landers a favor by exterminating them of this crazy threat who lost her way. Kion would make sure Usaloto will suffer for all what she have done.

"You have grown strong!" Usaliti shouted bemused to the strength as she backed up. She had barely manage to land an blow to Kion who have grown even stronger in his years with the outlanders. Oh, he can make an mighty ally.

He send a slash towards her, but Usaliti barely manage to countered him, and send a claw mark across his eye, making him groan and rub his eye but a chuckle form as he saw blood in his paw, as the female lion kicked him to the side. His scar was reopened. Even more enraged, Kion jumped into the air and the two begin fighting once again; even more harsher than before, as the battle carried down. Kion send an upper hit towards Usaliti's face and he let out a roar, then Usaliti repay the favor by hitting him on the head. She send another hit and Kion ducked easily and Usaliti's head connected to a rock. Usaliti leap into the air and up towards the teenager lion, who kicked upwards and send her over him.

He was going to kill Usaliti after everything she had done to him in his cubhood and now life! Kion parried and send an harsh attack towards her.

Kion slammed his paws against Usaliti's face and pinned her down, holding her and keeping her from moving. "You. Will. Pay. For. Everything. You. Have. Done. To. Me!"

Kion let out cries as he slammed Usaliti down repeatedly to the point where Usaliti's skin was starting to be revealed. Kion grinned at the yelps that came from hee. He was beating an tar into Usaliti. Holding back from performing the killing blow, Kion grabbed Usaliti unanimously and carelessly and dragged her around like an dog, finally releasing the anger he had constrain for two long years to be revealed.

Usaliti was more furious now. She twisted his paw and pinned Kion down. Holding her claws by his neck, she frown with some sadness. Kion caught that look and knew in her eyes was a lost soul. Part of him felt guilty for her since her life seems to fall of consequences and never having to seemingly live in peace.

As she raised her claws, she said victoriously. "Prepare for your death!" She brought it down but never made contact due to someone jumping on top of her and biting against her neck. Gasping with surprise, she attacked without thinking at the mysterious foe behind her. This caused Kion unsheathed his claws and swipe her shoulder, making her howl as she got off of him. She then scratched his stomach, making him yelped.

He and she gotten a good look at the one whom attacked and both were surprised and shock. "Zuri!" Both said at the same time, their voices showing how shock they were.

Thunder flew again and Zuri ran infront of Kion and glared at her auntie. "Auntie this has to stop!" Zuri tried to urge her with pleading eyes. "Please, stop this. Stop doing this worthless killing! This was all for nothing! Nala once told me we are one, I didn't understand it then but now I do."

"Simba and Zira must die!" Usaliti thundered, backing Zuri up against Kion's stomach. "For far too long I have been through too much! No one had loved me! I must carry this out to the end!"

Zuri watched as Usaliti allowed an roar to form from her lips and charged up to Kion. Without hesitation, she threw herself infront of Kion which caused Usaliti to make contact to her body and send her flying miles away.

"Zuri!" Kion bellowed, worried for her. Everything that Zuri just had became words of someone who tried to stop this war. With rage returning to his heart, Kion reverted his head and eyes towards Usaliti, who was surprised as well.

"Zuri. I didn't mean to-" Usaliti's eyes filled with tears. She than stared at Kion with angry tears. "This is your fault!" She send an mighty claw attack, but Kion stood there and lunged himself out towards her, which surprised her as he bitten down on her paw.

Kion forced his claw up against her chin with absolute rage. Usaltii staggered at the the impact given by the lion coming at her before she could ever stare. It kept coming and coming. Eventually, she was overwhelmed and pressed down.

"I can't even image how strong you have wielded as an outlander," Usaliti declared as Kion pressed onto her and keep hacking away at her. "You are a fool to come out here and save your so-called family who never cared for you; the pride landers don't hold an interest for nothing."

"There is no more pride landers or outlanders for me!" Kion raged as he send another strike. Usaliti faltered and were send across in a considerable distance.

"I cannot be save," Usailti states as she forced herself up. "You will have to kill me."

Kion paused and blinked for an second but the rage didn't stop the lion. "That can be arranged!" He jumped towards her and forced her back. Usaliti tried to break through his defensive but yet Kion went full on offense.

Usaliti tried to regain the advantage but it wasn't enough. She let out a roar as Kion pinned her near an cliff but they both were careful to not fall off. The rain slowly came to a stop. The teenager lion pressed down on her throat. "I didn't want to have to kill you," he said softly. "But you gave me no choice!"

Kion pierced his claws through her stomach, making her grunt and fall back, surprised. He heard soft moans and groans. Kion saw Zuri opening her eyes and coming through as she stared up wearly yet weakly. "Kion! Wait!" Zuri cried. "Don't kill her! Don't become like her!"

**"Finish her, Kion, finish her now,"** a voice urged inside of his head. Kion clenched his jaw and bitten his lip but gotten off of her, noticing the rain starting to descend and the clouds starting to form a sun. Something wonderful has happened, and he knew this.

Kion watched as Zuri held her aunt's body, holding her close to her stomach. "You were right, Zuri, I'm so sorry-I'm s-s-sorry about everything." Zuri fallen back and went limped.

Kion were horrified by what he done. He hope Zuri hadn't now hate him. "Zuri, I'm-" Kion beginned. "I'm sorry but I had to do it. She was attacking me."

"It's okay," Zuri said affectionately as they nuzzled each other.

Zuri walked up towards her aunt and caught her body as she was about to collapsed, "In the end..." Usaliti weakly gasped. "As the darkness takes me, I am nothing." She went limp into Zuri's paws.

Kion gave an sympathetic look towards the lioness and went on top of the cliff where the hyenas and jackals seem to stop fighting each other. Same for the vultures. Kion spoke: "We shall rebuild and all is accepted in the process."


	22. Together At Last

**The Hyena Lion**

**A/N: The grand finale. I already gotten another story written out and is ready to be published. And would be later.**

**Chapter 21**

**Together At Last**

Kion walked into the pride lands. He was beyond nervous about this. This was going to be very awkward and lots of tears is bound to be shared, but he have to finally see his true parents at last.

The teenager lion walked into the pride lands with the tawny-creamish lioness at his right. The lands look to be in ruins and animals seems to be recovering. He have manage to have Jasiri take the cubs he have saved earlier.

Kion allowed his untamed emotions to run freely. Who cares anymore? Now, he can balance both the good and evil in his soul. Kion knew he wouldn't ever allow himself to fully be on one side and not on the other. It is time for balance.

As he walked, he noted the animals retuning to their respective homes with their youth flanking them. Kion raised an eyebrow at that. What had happenes when he was facing Usaliti? He remembered Usaliti informing him Zira was going to attack the pride lands.

Oh no! Kion had realized that possibly his mother, sister, and father he never known may be dead! Zira might have won and possibly another fight is bound to happened!

He ran to pride rock at that thought, with Zuri following shortly behind. As he ran up, he frowned for a second at noticing four lions roaring at the entrance of pride rock. He recognized the first two as Simba and Nala, with other lionesses roaring down below.

Kion walked up to pride rock and came to a stop. All went silent at last, and Simba and Nala turned to face him. "Hello... mom, dad." He said. Simba and Nala was confused by that, but then he stared at the lion's appearance that reminded him so much of his father; his orange mane.

He was the youngest version of his father yet now he can see something that he didn't see those years back, "Kion." Simba says softly yet swiftly.

"Mom! Dad!" Kion cried, throwing his paws around them and pulling them close for the first nuzzle he have ever had with them. Kiara soon came in and nuzzled him. Kion smiles at his real sister and saw she was a pretty lioness. He frowned at the brown lion who walked beside Kiara, remembering the same cub in the outlands.

Instinctively, Kion kicked him away from her with his back paw. Kiara ran in front of him, not wanting him to harm her new mate and explained the events of what happened. Smiling, Kion glanced at Kovu and gave him a nod. He went beside them, and let out roars. It was time for peace and a lot of making up to be done.

* * *

Everything was in peace now. The outlands have been rebuild fully and became a beacon like it once was. Kion and Zuri eventually gotten married, as did Kovu and Kiara. Janja and Jasiri also gotten married, with Fuli meeting a cheetah named Azaad and they have both fallen in love as well. With the jackals and vultures now allies with the hyenas and they are all one, the outlands is in peace. Kion also have gotten to know about his real parents and they have grown even closer then expected for being separated for two years.

The outlands is practically apart of the pride lands now, with different rulers but indeed allies. Life have gotten much easier. This was one strange pride, considering they're not much lions but there are other animals that came from prides that were either abandoned or descendants of those who survived some time ago.

Kion walked into the den after a long day. He were surprised when he have seen his mate surrounded by hyenas and jackals. She was holding two cubs between her paws. Remembering Kovu impregnating Kiara and her having a cub, Kovu was slightly nervous at explaining to the king and prince and trying to convince them that he wouldn't leave her. Kion had smirked and accepted him, and managed to convince his father to do the same, but both males still were overprotective of Kiara.

Upon seeing her surrounded by them, Kion were overjoy. "Zuri!" Kion exclaimed as he went up towards her and glanced at the two cubs. "Two cubs for me to spoil?" He asked teasingly. Zuri giggled and nuzzled into him. Kion examined the two cubs and saw they have different fur.

One was a boy which have Zuri's fur, he had tawny fur, amber eyes, and looked almost exactly like a boy version of Zuri when she was younger. Another have golden fur, blue eyes, and almost looked like Zuri. They have the same red nose yet the boy had a curve nose and the girl had a slick nose. Kion grins until he saw two familiar lionesses.

"Zuri," Queen Kiara said. She was now queen since Simba and Nala stepped down to enjoy their remaining time in the Circle of Life and allowed a new generation to be born. "Why didn't you invite us to this?"

"Yeah, we're your best friends," Tiifu added jokingly.

"Sorry, girls." Zuri said apologetically. "But having to deal with Kion, I didn't have enough time to." Ignoring an hey from Kion, the three laughed as Kiara went around a corner.

"I'll be back," Kiara states humbly. Kion and Zuri saw Tiifu's smiling kindly and playfully. Both giving each other confused looks, they saw Kiara returning with Kovu and a cub in her mouth. Simba and Nala was also there. The cub in her mouth had brown fur, amber eyes, and a slick black nose. "Kion, meet your nephew, Kopa." The queen introduced her cub that she just had. Kiara's cub came a little bit earlier than they have thought.

"Speaking of that," Jasiri came in. "What are you two going to name your cubs?" Jasiri motioned to Kion and Zuri.

Kion and his mate stared at each other and whisper names before their attention return to them. "Gozi and Fina." Kion answered after a minute.

"Beautiful names for beautiful cubs." Nala said.

"You got that right." Simba added.

Eventually, generations would passed but the pride lands and outlands will always have peace now. Sure, up and downs happened, but as time passed every thing have changed and the lands have seemed to grown bigger. At one time, Kion eventually went to the shadow lands and heal even that land. Hyenas weren't no longer seen as bloodthirsty murderers. Life would be truly in peace for generations to come...

And to think, fate was changed because of a lion being raised by hyenas.

This was...

The Hyena Lion.

* * *

**A/N: Now that this story is over a new story would be coming out soon but I'm going to have a few days break.**


End file.
